maybe I can fix you too?
by jennajonez1
Summary: Glee/Grey's AU. Doctor Santana Lopez leads the new surgical team of McKinley West Teaching Hospital. After meeting up and coming intern Dani, and failing to commit towards a relationship, can she put the pieces together 3 years later and break the boundaries that bind her? Or will she continue being stone cold Doctor Lopez? Dantana, Klaine, Rachel.
1. I'm Doctor Lopez

**Hey guys! Really loving Dantana atm so wanted to do a fic that's also kinda based on Grey's! Since Dani doesn't have a second name yet I'm going with Harper like I've seen on a few blogs. Anyway this is quick prologue/first chapter. **

* * *

****Dani lay in discomfort as she eyed the tubes and machines tide to and around her. She winced at the slight movement on her behalf as her right broken leg ached in its cast. She sighed loudly, turning towards the door seeing interns and nurses running around purposeful. Charts and IV bags with there every move. She smiled at the sight of Dr Blaine Anderson, the man who saved her leg, as he made his way towards her room. Before Dr Anderson could reach her his attention was turned towards another Doctor, a woman, and a really beautiful one at that Dani thought. Dr Anderson faltered slightly, his brow creased as he gave over a file to the tanned lady. Suddenly, the Doctor turned around and made her way towards Dani as she entered her room. All Dani could do was smirk and wink.

"Well... aren't you in fine spirits after 9 hours of surgery Miss Harper?" Wow. What a sexy voice, Dani noted, as the woman raised her eyebrow and started to read the file. "I'm Doctor Santana Lopez, head of General Surgery here at William McKinley." She smirked as she closed the file, placing it in the holder at the bottom of Dani's bed. Eying Dani's monitor and leg. "Usually when human and bus collide said human tends to be in the morgue by now. You're very lucky Miss Harper. How are you feeling?"

"After those statistics, pretty lucky." Dani croaked out, smiling brightly at the beautiful Doctor who beamed at her response. "I blame the four leafed clover tattoo on my ankle. Knew it would come in handy."

"You can thank this amazing surgeon right here actually. I managed to stop the internal bleeding from the break. But not without its consequences. You'll be in recovery here for a long time, but with hard work and intensive physio you'll be skipping out of here in no time." Santana winked, causing the broken blonde to blush. The Doctor slid her pen behind her ear, unmoving her perfectly neat high bun as she reached into her lab coat pocked to pull out the now ringing cellphone.

"Lopez. Yes. Of course I needed them ASAP Berry! No, nevermind now I'll scrub in with Fabray. I'm in the recovery unit. Danielle Harper." She smirked over at Dani again. "Well you get over here now and keep check on her while I go in ICU then? Good. Get a move on." She clicked the phone harshly whilst shaking her head and muttering 'interns'.

Turning her full attention back to Dani she furrowed her brows. "I'm sorry I have an emergency down in the ER I really have to tend to. One of my interns Dr Berry will be down to watch you. In the meantime get as much rest as you can Miss Harper, I'll be back first thing tomorrow morning with young Burt Reynolds... I mean um... Doctor Anderson, to discuss further surgery and recovery periods" she smiled brightly as she headed towards the door.

"Thank you Doctor Lopez!" Dani called out, the Surgeon turning a humble smile towards the blonde woman. "And if we're gonna be seeing a lot of each other, please call me Dani."

Doctor Lopez hovered towards the door, smiling to herself as she turned around to wink at her patient. "I'll think about it..."

And it that moment, the butterflies started to emerge in the pit of Dani's stomach, her smile almost reaching her eyes. She knew she was fucked.


	2. 50 Shades of Girltalk

**2 weeks later.**

"All good in Cardio chief, minus the incident on Mr Delfino on Monday morning. Lopez aided me on the By-pass yesterday evening and Anderson did a stellar job on our Ortho nightmare with Jane Doe." Doctor Holiday exclaimed across the weekly board meeting. All the head of departments and a few interns at William McKinley attended on a mandatory level each week. Something that Santana Lopez _loathed._ Especially when she could be actually saving lives in this hour of her wasted life.

"All due respect Sue, my pager's going off its God damn rockers over here... May I go? All good in Gens this week boss." Santana pleaded to the dis-concerned Chief of Surgery.

"Doctor Lopez with _all due respect _we still have Ortho, Paeds and Plastics. No. Doctor Berry is doing your rounds this morning. Thank you again for your heavily detailed account on General Surgery." Chief Sylvester hissed, turning her attention towards the Paeds department much to Santana's annoyance.

"Miracle case Janie Watson had an ah-mazing recovery period after her spinal surgery, she's a little fighter." Doctor Brittany Pierce was probably the most enthusiastic and wide eyed Doctor Santana and everyone else on the team had ever met. She bounced in her seat as her never leaving smile grew wider. The Chief's eyes flickered uncomfortably as she plastered on a fake smile.

"Thanks Doctor Pierce. Anderson?"

"It's been pretty hectic in Ortho, after the Jane Doe case, which _all _56 bones were indeed mended!" Blaine exclaimed as the table clapped, even Santana, who worked hard to stop the girl bleeding to death. "She's still in an induced coma, but that should subside by this Saturday."

"Wonderful Doctor Anderson," Sue smiled as she wrote down into her notebook. "Is there any news on Doctor Harper's broken leg?" Santana shot up at the name... she didn't mean Dani did she? No, it couldn't be the _same _Harper with a broken leg, right? Santana caught her self smirking at the thought of the girl. Sure, she was flirty and cheeky and pretty much annoyed the life out of Santana every time she checked on her. But she really liked it. She wouldn't tell her that though... God no.

"She's doing fine at the moment Chief. Doctor Lopez and I attended to her last Wednesday for another surgery to stop the bleeding around the femur break and the surgery was successful. I've had my intern Doctor Evans on checking her vitals this week. He said she's in good spirits." Blaine smiled as he eyed Santana slightly, shifting uncomfortably under her intense gaze.

"Good... I suppose I'll inform Doctor St. James. Right, since Puckerman is in theater today you're all dismissed." Sue chirped before quickly catching the look on a certain dark haired Doctor's face. "No Santana I am not giving out special privileges; he's at Carmel West today. Go."

Each Doctor quickly gathered there pages and charts as the hurry to get out the door intensified. Santana eyed a fleeing Blaine as she ran and cornered him in the elevator.

"Doctor Lopez." Blaine coughed and nodded, shifting uncomfortably again against her wicked smirk.

"So... _Doctor Anderson_... When was one going to mention said _joint _patient is in fact one of the crew?" She spoke slowly and seductively as her quivered under her gaze.

"Look, Santana. I didn't even know until Sunday... you're down day may I add." Santana made a face and furrowed her eyebrows, "She's interning at Carmel West under Dr St James... an asshole we all know. I asked her about it and she just shrugged it off and acted all charming... You know that thing she does." Blaine said dreamily as Santana grew annoyed over his behavior.

"Listen here twinkle no socks... I didn't ask for specifics I asked _why_ you didn't tell me?" The elevator doors opened as they both moved out, pacing along the ER. Santana put her palm up against Doctor Berry's face as she continued to speak to Blaine. "In which case you've had _3 days."_

_"_She said she didn't want you to know. I don't know. Why do you even care?" Santana blinked harshly as she lowered her hand on Rachel's face, leaving a stern finger against her lips before she even breathed out a single word. "I've got to go in. We'll talk later." Doctor Anderson rushed off, leaving Santana a little confused.

"Yes Berry." she asked harshly as she turned towards her pet intern.

"Hello Doctor Lopez! I've got you're latte and muffin in the on call room along with your scrubs for today's surgery with Doctor Hudson." Rachel smiled widely as she held Santana's schedule towards her.

"You know what Berry? I think you can handle an Tracheotomy. Scrub in for me. There's things I need to do." Santana spoke out quickly, gathering her pager and making her way to recovery ICU.

* * *

Dani sat in the chair of her room, drawing stick figures and animals onto her new white cast whilst on and off watching repeats of Desperate Housewives.

"Like a modern day DaVinci, Miss Harper." she heard the familiar raspy voice from the doorway. With her smile already there, she turned to face the most beautiful person she'd ever met.

"Doctor Lopez, what a pleasant surprise. I thought you'd forgotten me." She pouted as the other Doctor smiled slightly, entering the room with both hands in her white coat.

"I could say the same to you. Seeing as though you forgot to mention you're interning at Carmel West - which for your information is a disastrous teaching school. Especially under that douche." Santana cooly spat, rolling her shoulders casually.

Dani smiled at her Doctor before looking down and shaking her head as she laughed to herself. "I'm sorry. I guess I was having too much fun on the other end of the table." she dropped her sharpie onto the table beside her as she looked back up. "I knew you'd be mad though. It's kinda cute."

Santana's jaw dropped as she watched the girl sat below her wink and laugh again. "Oh so my concern for your career and educational well being is amusing to you is it?" She played back, watching as the blonde's smile faltered slightly just for a second, as a new idea flashed through her mind and the smirk was back in place.

"Anyone would think you care about me Doctor Lopez." Santana laughed breathlessly as she looked around the room - anywhere but the blondes eyes. "You don't really have that reputation here. A few good nicknames though..." Dani lingered as the latina's attention was drawn back to her.

"Nicknames? Like? What nicknames?" she flustered, Dani becoming more and more amused.

"Hey listen there not _that _bad. Just you know... McSexy, Doctor Do-Anything-To-Me, Doctor Fierce... And I'm _pretty _sure I seen '50 Shades of Lopez' on all the surgical tapes featuring you... and _that_ was at Carmel West." Dani winked, pretty sure she could see Santana's ego growing as a smug smirk crossed her tanned face.

"Sounds accurate." she shrugged. "But I'm not done with you!" she accused, pointed her perfect fingers towards the naughty blonde who was now raising her hands in mock surrender. "Peg legs, how come you're not interning here? I don't get it. I've read your file you live like, 6 blocks from here?! What's up with that _Doctor_?"

Dani sighed as she rubbed the top of her aching leg. "McKinley didn't invest in its Pediatrics department. I know Doctor Pierce already has two interns. When I spoke to here at the Dalton center she said there wasn't a chance at all of me getting in. So I went with Jesse at Carmel and I'm currently being taught by some dinosaur." She bowed her head, deflated.

"Hey listen," Santana spoke softly as she bent down to Dani's level and placed a comfortable hand on her healthy knee. "I know Pierce pretty well. And I know she hired Doctor Chang on her department because he's got an 8 pack. I'll talk to her, maybe get Chang on with me - cus I know that kids _eyeing _the trauma department real good. What do you say?" Santana smiled as Dani went to get up, momentarily forgetting her _broken _leg as she winced in pain. Santana grabbed her hips and steadied her back on the chair. "Easy there Pegs, you don't want to be under me on that table again do you?" Santana winked as the blonde girl blushed deeply for the first time in her presence, even harder when Santana didn't even see the dirtiness in what she had just said.

"Sorry I was- I went to hug you and I-" she huffed again, "Dammit!" Santana stood smiling at the girl she'd come to like. "I'd love that S-Santana, thank you. Why don't you bring me my breakfast in before rounds tomorrow and we'll talk more?" She went back to her flirtatious ways, where she exceeds best in, Santana notes.

"It's a date." Santana hits back, thinking for sure she'd won this round as she headed towards the door, securing the image of the flustered blonde in her mind.

"Maybe you can bring the real 50 Shades of Lopez!" She hears Dani shout as she exits the door, looking towards a very perplexed Sam Evans.


	3. 3 years later

**3 years later**

"All right ladies and gentlemen, may we please settle down now?" Chief Surgeon Sue Sylvester bellowed into the conference room, her angry hardened face eyeing every Doctor present it seemed. "You've all heard the rumors and as it stands now, financially and beneficially we have decided to _merge."_

_Gasps of disappointment echoed the entire room. Whispers. Looks of competition from the right side of William McKinley to the left side of Carmel West. It was on and they all knew it._

_Attending surgeon Doctor Dani Harper scanned the room as she took the news in. 'It's time to prove myself' she thought confidently, looking over to a few familiar faces from her supposed rival hospital on the other side. She got a brief smile from Sam Evans and Doctor Anderson which she returned as subtly as possible, they knew they had to avoid the bitter rivals on each side._

_One person who she knew the rules didn't matter to was a one Rachel Berry who practically pounced to get her attention, smiling as wide as she could and waving madly. She couldn't help but chuckle at the girl, she could practically imagine Doctor Lopez rolling her eyes and snapping "Rachel!" as loud and as sharp as she could whilst rolling her big brown eyes._

_Dani sighed at the thought of the woman, regret filling her mind before she could push it away as she thought back on how they parted ways. Turning her head back to the center of the conference room and along the panel she looked towards a unsettled Sue as she talked harshly towards Jesse St James who sat to the left of the podium, but the person on the right was the one who had stole her attention as soon as she entered the room._

_Santana Lopez occupied the 3rd chair on the podium of the conference hall. She had lost weight since Dani had last saw her, her body more toned and lean. She looked focused. Disciplined. Santana Lopez looked unbelievably calm and blasé, due to the circumstances. Waves of long black hair flowed down her white blouse, her posture impeccable as she sat cross legged, her tan peaking out tauntingly through her short black pencil skirt. Dani noticed her attention too was on Sue and Jesse as she began to look frustrated. Rising from her chair she straightened out her skirt as she marched over to the two. Heated discussion rose between the three before Sue bowed her head and sat down defeatedly. Jesse stayed smugly in his seat and gestured for Santana to take the podium. _

_Dani was pissed. The person who she tried to forget for 3 years was not supposed to get sexier. She actually groaned when she heard Santana clear her throat into the microphone. Everyone immediately stopped their chatter. Some out of respect. Some out of fear. Some, maybe even most, out of shear arousal._

_'I'm sure most of you know me by now." She began lowly, almost arrogantly as she smirked at the new interns who sat cowering along the front row, before regaining her command front and center, eyes glistening over the power she had. "No one here is safe. You know that, as do I. A little under 2 weeks ago I underwent a series of interviews with the board of this hospital AND Carmel West, with both William Schuester and Cassandra July, for the opportunity to be the central movement in this merger. You will all undergo a series of interviews with both myself and either Doctor Sylvester or Doctor St James, to see which of you we keep and which of you we unfortunately have to let go." Theatrically the pause she took soon turned the room into frantic chatter, everyone simultaneously dreading the up and coming trials they would have to endure over the forthcoming period. Santana coughed again before smiling half heartedly as the room went silent. "It's survival of the fittest. I'm an aggressive interviewer. Bring your A Game guys. That's all for today, we'll be in touch for further briefs." _

* * *

_"Wow Dani, anyone ever tell you your girl's kind of a class A bitch?" Doctor Elliott Gilbert inputted whilst sipping his latte on their first break of the day, smirking at Dani's perplexed facial expression and laughing when Kurt caught on it too as the three sat around the table._

_"Shhh! Dammit Elliott! One, she's not, and has never been my girl!" The blonde pointed to the handsome man, "And 2, stop joking so loudly someone might hear you!"_

_Elliott giggled again as he raised his hands in mock defense. "I'm just sayin' D, you came back here miserable. Fixed leg, broken heart."_

_"Did not."_

_"Did too! You flipped a table over when Brody mentioned 50 Shades of Lopez!"_

_"Admittedly that was one time. No, I'm so over her and her arrogance."_

_"Really?" Elliott pressed, unconvinced._

_"Jesus Christ no! Did you see her today? So god damn sexy." She sighed as she rested her head on her hands. "I'm screwed when these interviews get on the way. It's gonna be awkward. She's gonna hire Mike Chang and his dazzling 8 pack."_

_"I had no idea she got that kinda promotion. Did you know she part gets to decide between Sue and Jesse?" The groups eyes widened in disbelief. _

_"I heard from Motta she's bangin' chairman Fabray's daughter." Kurt put out there as nonchalant as ever, not noticing Dani's look of disgust._

_"Well, whatever it is. I have to face her again."_

_"What are you gonna do D?"_

_Dani bit her lip and smiled at the two boys, "I'm gonna bring my A game."_


	4. Berry Sees It All

Santana scanned her next meeting sheet as she tiredly sat back against her chair in the quiet and empty conference room. Sitting at the head of the large table, she couldn't help but smile to herself. Finally she made it. Arguably the most talented surgeon at the Hospital and many around the globe she's finally where she needs to be. A position of power. It was something she thrived for, even at an early age. From the early stages of Medical School to the grueling hours of being the intern of a one Sue Sylvester. Even managing to suppress her mentor skill wise.

Admittedly, the first task given as the Operations Manager of the merger between McKinley and Carmel West wasn't exactly ideal. Redundancies and re-rota-ring weren't going to make her popular among the new and present members of the hospital. Although she truly _hated _to admit it, the idea of firing people, even if she knew them or not, was horrifying to her. She could only think of her own passion towards the practice of surgery and saving lives and hated to think she'd be taking that away from competent, talented Doctors.

Having nearly spending an hour informing, consulting, shouting and maybe a little bit of berating to the new Interns she was almost fried. But the hard task was coming up soon. The Hospital needs many Attendings in each area. But she wasn't just looking for amazing Doctors, she was looking for amazing teachers too. The Attendings were the Doctors of higher education and specification in the medical field. These people were the key for the _McKinley West _(as the board agreed on the merger name) to become America's leading teaching Hospital.

Santana took a brief look at her watch and saw the meeting was not for another half an hour. She was sort of relieved. These meetings take a lot of time and energy. Most on reassuring and providing the solutions. It wasn't an easy job, but Santana never took the easy road. She didn't even like the easy road. Looking down at the meeting call sheets she glanced over the names of the people she'd be spending the next hour or so at logger heads with. Some familiar, some not so. Some downright _too familiar._

**Harley Jude Conference Room: Meeting 14:00hours.**

**Board Officials:**

**Dr. Santana D. Lopez - Operations manager.**

**Dr. Cassandra July absent.**

**List of attendees:**

**Dr. Blaine D. Anderson - Orthopedic Surgery (Currently Head)**

**Dr. Kurt Hummel - Orthopedic Surgery**

**Dr. Samuel Evans - Orthopedic Surgery**

**Dr. Noah Puckerman - Plastic Surgery (Currently Head)**

**Dr. Brody Weston - Plastic Surgery**

**Dr. Rachel B. Berry - General Surgery**

**Dr. Elliott Gilbert - General Surgery**

**Dr. Brittany S. Pierce - Pediatric Surgery (Currently Head)**

**Dr. Danielle Harper - Pediatric Surgery**

**Dr. Michael Chang - Pediatric Surger**

**Dr. Finn Hudson - Trauma Surgery**

**Dr. Holly Holiday - Cardiothoracic Surgery (Currently Head)**

**Dr. Mercedes Jones - Cardiothoracic Surgery**

* * *

Dani rubbed her temples slowly trying to fight the budding headache building inside of her as she listened to the voices of each side of the table, arguing over just about anything and everything. She looked up to see Santana glaring harshly at the very vocal attendees of the meeting... quickly shutting up a rowdy Brody Weston as he locked heads with an equally stubborn Noah Puckerman.

"May I remind you!" Santana shouted loudly across the table, eyeing each and every one of us, challenging us to _dare_ interrupt her now. "May I remind you," she repeated, her soft rasp taking over her bark as she sensually leaned back into her chair, "that the Attending Surgeons who are Head of their departments now, will _remain_ Head's of their department until proven otherwise. Now, I know that it's difficult for those of you who haven't been working at McKinley, as you are now quite unfamiliar with our practices and processes here but I can assure and _promise _you these are the finest teachers you, and I could ask for." She spoke genuinely, and Dani couldn't help but notice the genuine pride she had for Blaine, Brittany, Holly and Noah. She wasn't one to disagree, they were miles better than the guys over at Carmel West.

"As far as head figures go, I personally would like to keep all of you. The Hospital is freaking _merging _ok? Merging. We're going to have twice as many patients as before. It's going to be hectic. Shifts are going to be 48 hours long a time." She spoke passionately as every eye never left her pouty lips, taking in, realizing. "I, and the people who's lives your paid to save need the best each and every time you step into those scrubs and into those theaters. We can't afford any less. Now, there will be changes around each department. Especially on over crowded areas such as Paeds and Ortho." Kurt quickly threw a look of desperation over to Dani as they both thought the same things: Yep, we're definitely out of here. Everyone knew Evans and Chang were Blaine and Brittany's lapdogs.

"Doctor Hummel and Doctor Harper..." Santana addressed the two, quickly snapping them from their panic trance and for the millionth time had Dani finding herself in an intense stare, possibly eye sex, with the commanding Latina. "Please don't insult my intelligence and assume you're in for the move. That's not how it is at all." Dani noticed she almost looked hurt as she broke eye contact, trying to regain her earlier authority, "As I said before this Hospital wants the best staff it can offer. You'll be judged on basis of your character and your skill. Not who likes you, or who gets on with you. I couldn't give a wet monkeys ass about that. I want quality. Schuester and July want quality. The Chief's want quality, even if it means one of them stepping down."

Santana let her colleagues to have the next few minutes to take in the news and prepare themselves. It wasn't easy. She knows that if it were her in this situation she'd be anxious 24/7. Even though doubt would be filling her mind, she never wanted them to see that. That's why the bitch mask has always been her savior.

"Alright now times nearly up in here. We need to work out as a team how to go about selecting the right Surgeons for each department. Any ideas?" The frustrated Latina immediately regretted the question and the room burst to life with opinionated voices and sly arguments. Sitting there trying to concentrate and listen to Berry's ridiculous idea of a daily competition "Like a surgical olympics!" she actually 100% honestly said, Santana wanted to bash her head repeatedly on the wood of the table.

"Berry don't be so ridiculous! Listen why don't you all j-"

"How about we just work as normal?" The honey warm voice sliced through the tension in the air as Santana begrudgingly looked at the beautiful brown eyed blonde towards the left of the end of the table.

Trying to regain the situation, she coughed awkwardly. "We're listening Doctor Harper." she nodded towards the blonde again, turning the groups attention towards her and trying not to get caught up in Dani's undeniable presence.

"Well like you said, many of us need to learn the ropes here. We need to work with our residents and especially our learning interns, we need to _apply _ourselves together as a team." Dani spoke confidently, each sentence setting off a million more lightbulbs in her head. "I think split shifts, we each of the head's of departments will earn us equal rights and more time at the Hospital to spend with patients and colleagues."

For once the room silenced as the group began to nod between them, Santana barely managing to pull her eyes away from Dani looked to take in the reaction from the room, voices speaking up before she had the chance to consider.

"I could be down with that." Doctor Brody Western nodded cockily as he sat back and flashed Santana, much to her disgust, a toothy, flirty smile.

"Sounds perfect Danielle." Doctor Blaine Anderson added, smiling towards the blonde.

"That would allow me to work better with each of you." Brittany spoke to Dani's surprise, quite diplomatically as she smiled kindly at her.

"Why Dani that does make brilliant sense and allows the Hospital to fully function at a rate which allows us individuals to get to know each other and more importantly how our own integrity and methods apply towards certain situations and different patients. Santana I really think you should take into account Doctor Harper's suggestio-"

"Thank you Rachel, that will be all." Santana cut in quickly, trying to calm down the blush she felt creeping up her neck. She couldn't understand why. Maybe it was the mention of both of there names together. Maybe it was the constant flashback of her lips crashing into Dani's. She shook anyway, literally shut her eyes and shook her head - in front of everyone, the feeling she thought she'd pushed away forever and fought to remain professional. "Great idea Doctor Harper, I will be going over this with the board straight after this and implications should all be in order to start this as soon as possible. Thank you for your time everyone."

* * *

Following the meeting, the attending's all took a lunch before standard rounds of the afternoon. Dani sat and introduced Kurt to Blaine, as they would be working with each other in the immediate future, as well as Rachel and Elliott. All five of them sat eating pasta and salads as they discussed the events of the morning. Blaine excused himself and headed to a scheduled surgery, asking Kurt and Sam to accompany him and meet their interns. Dani couldn't stop thinking about Santana as Rachel and Elliott chatted enthusiastically with each other as new General Surgeon 'Super-Team' (their words, not Dani's). Dani knew, there was always some undeniable, unbreakable attraction with her and the brunette. From the day they met, flirting was a language to them, a certain foreplay. She couldn't help but note that attraction hadn't died down, it almost intensified, as if it wanted something it had a taste of so long ago.

She hadn't even noticed Elliott had left until she heard Rachel quietly speak down towards her.

"She never really told me what happened you know."

"E-excuse me?" Dani stuttered back, even though she knew. She always knew.

"You and Santana." Rachel whispered, well quiet loudly, as she bent further down to privatize their conversation even more. "I thought you got quite close." she blinked as she looked at Dani with a genuinely confused look. "I mean, I know that whole you moving to McKinley under Doctor Pierce fell through but I thought after Santana fixed your leg you'd still stay... I thought you guys were... friends, so to speak."

Dani's body consciously fell at the memory. "We were, I mean, I thought we were... friends. I don't know Rachel. Santana's so... confusing."

"Indeed she is a complex woman. The best always are. Still, she hasn't been the same since her mother died. In fact she got worse. Socially speaking. Work wise she just keeps hitting everything hard and succeeding." Rachel spoke fondly of her once mentor, back when she was first interning.

"Wait, her Mother died?" The blonde beside her shot back up and gasped, in deep sympathy for the Latina.

"Huntington's. But we here try not to speak about it, Santana went through a stage of flipping out. Suspension and everything. Was around two years ago." Rachel sighed and mirrored Dani's sympathetic look. "She's better now though. Stronger, as a person... you know what I mean? She goes out more with her friends Noah... Doctor Puckerman I mean, and Doctor Pierce." Rachel smiled as she sat up and bounced back into Rachel Berry all star mode. "I do hope you two become friends again, Santana was most pleasant and happy around you!"

"Yeah... me too, Rach." Dani half smiled, and as if by magic, the woman in question burst through the doors of the canteen and marched to the front of the queue and proceeded to take an Interns lunch without saying anything as she stormed back out the doors just as fast, causing Dani to suppress a giggle. "Me too." she repeated, still grinning from ear to ear, an action not gone unnoticed by a certain Rachel Berry. In fact Dani was looking forward to having this enigma of a woman whirlwinding into her life again.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Hi guys! Just to let you know the chapters will gradually get longer. These first 5 or so are breaking in to the story and the background of these two characters, which I can't wait for you to see how they develop.**

**Chapter 5 will be heavy Dantana, Danchel/Danchelliott friendship! **


	5. Boundaries

"And it begins!"

Santana Lopez almost sang; a joyful evil spilling in her voice as she shouted down to the new staff of McKinley West Teaching Hospital. She stood proudly at the top of the staircase like a modern day Gatsby, smirking down at the first shift day of the new week. 'No thanks to Dani Harper' she thought, trying to find the blonde who was easily located next to Brittany Pierce. Santana noticed Dani gathering her interns around quickly, something that Doctor Weston and Doctor Gilbert had yet to do. Spotting Doctor Berry at the front nursing station, she made her way over whilst keeping an eye potential slip ups that could occur, even in the first 5 minutes of a shift.

Dani ignored Santana's mocking, she knew it was her way of getting both Interns, Residents and even Attendings riled up.

"Alright, Puckerman. Wilde. Rose." she eyed her three new Interns and smiled at them, the Puckerman boy must have been Doctor Noah Puckerman's brother everyone was talking about, she made a mental note to call him 'Baby Puck' to avoid confusion. "I'm Doctor Dani Harper, you're all lucky enough to have me and Doctor Chang as your Attendings for a time, until one of us is selected into Pediatrics permanently. Now teaching is a passion of mine and for as long as you're with me it is a of two of my top priorities, the other being the patients." she added cheekily, earning smiles from Baby Puck and the young brunette girl. "This is your first morning rounds and I have to say it is always a hectic one. Vitals change during the night and there will be a lot of new information added to the charts. Your pagers and personal charts are to the left of you on the desk and fortunately for us we have the brilliant Doctor Pierce accompanying us this morning!" She added excitedly as the other blonde waved and bounced on the spot. "Blondie - stick a smile on your face. These are kids we're going to be working with and we need to keep them safe and happy at all times. Right gang, follow me!"

Santana and Rachel watched from the desk as Dani and Brittany expertly picked there pagers and charts and began a rushed walk towards the Pediatrics ward, the three Interns struggling and scraping for pagers and papers, eagerly following the two Surgeons albeit for a begrudged blonde at the back with a scowl on her face.

"At least Doctor Harper clocked on to that one already." Santana commented, tipping her coffee towards the scowl face. "Who is the lemon-eating blonde anyway?"

"I'm pretty certain that's Kitty Wilde, her father was Noah's mentor once." Rachel added, craning her neck following the group to make sure.

"Ha. Makes sense then." Santana chuckled. "No one likes to follow Daddy's dream. Think she might be my front runner for the annual stakes."

"Doctor Lopez that's cruel this early on, surely wait until the end of the week. Puckerman hasn't even put the betting cards down yet." Rachel added annoyingly as the Latina continued to laugh, writing down 'Wilde' on the corner of her notepad. Every year, from Doctors and Nurses to even the receptionists and the canteen staff place bets on which of the Interns won't make it through their first year. It was a little harsh, but it was tradition. Santana remembers her first year Interning, especially with her Nazi of an Attending: Sue Sylvester.

"Anyway I think Dani will guide her well Doctor Lopez. Doctor Harper has that something about her." Rachel added, stopping the Latina from her laughing. She knew she'd be too curious to ask why.

"Something about her? How do you mean Berry?" The fly went straight into the web.

"She has that spark. People want to please her and work well for her, and she's a great teacher too. We've all read the files and reports from Carmel West and hers was the most outstanding, you have to agree on that Santana." Rachel gathered up her papers and began to leave.

Santana hadn't noticed the girl wasn't even beside her anymore as she shook herself from her thoughts. "It's Doctor Lopez to you!" she shouted to Berry, earning looks from a couple of the Interns. "Haven't rounds already started? Is my watch fast!?" she shouted sarcastically as Brody Weston frantically walked off beckoning his Interns to follow. She smirked at the fear they had for her, but tried to ignore what Berry said about Dani, even though she knew it was completely true.

* * *

"No Doctor Weston, I'm not _asking _you, I am TELLING you. I'm taking your Theater 3 for emergency surgery!" Dani shouted, her rage building against the vile man who stood opposite her, his arms crossed as that same smug smirk spread on his face. Both of there groups of Interns watched on as the power-play went back and forth.

"I have a Liposuction in 15 minutes in Theater 3. You're going to have to wait just like everybody else. Unlike you, I'm bringing in serious dollars for this Hospital with Plastics. So no!" He bit back and Dani flipped, she explained to him the situation and he had the nerve to call himself a Doctor. "And Doctor Harper, it's not a very good thing to be teaching your Interns that shouting at your colleagues and demanding things gets you nowhere."

Dani clenched her fist as she looked to her right at the Surgical Time Board. The board lets everyone know what surgeries are happening where.

"No." she said calmly, turning back to Doctor Weston, "I'm teaching my Interns how to save lives." She quickly grabbed the white board rubber and rubbed out Brody's slot in one swift movement, grabbing the pen and filling in:

**13:00 - Theater 3: EMERGENCY LOBECTOMY : DR ; DR : PATIENT: EMILY WHITE (7)**

"Baby Puck. Wilde. Rose." She turned to address her Interns who immediately stood to attention. "One of you page Doctor Holiday, the Theater is already prepared. Puck and Rose you can scrub in. Wilde I need you to sit in observation while Doctor Holiday drains her lung and you need to page me if anything goes wrong, understood?" She asked frantically as her Interns began to move. "I'll be in for the second part of the surgery!" she shouted again and couldn't help but feel pride as her Interns shot off, not even questioning Brody's equal authority.

"YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT!" He raged towards her, "Undermining me in front of MY Interns too!" he gestured towards his group who by now, didn't even know where to look. "Congratulations Doctor Harper, you just lost this Hospital a lot of money. You wait 'til Lopez hears about this. I can practically smell Chang getting Paeds now."

Dani lifted her finger to stop him speaking anymore. "Don't worry Doctor, I'll tell her myself." She stormed off in the direction of Santana Lopez's office.

* * *

Santana sat back in her chair and ran her fingers through her hair, she sighed really loudly and looked towards her laptop in front of her as she saw what seemed like a million words across the screen. Since having acquired this new position, she couldn't help but really miss being in Surgery full time. Bouncing back and forth between Head of General Surgery and Operations Manager she felt extremely fried, and was so glad for teaching Rachel Berry well so worrying about her department wasn't necessary. Reaching for her coffee, she took a sip but immediately spat it back out into the mug, it's cold contents leaving a horrid taste in her mouth. She searched her bag for some gum and popped it in, thankful she always keeps some on her. Three loud, quick knocks on her door woke her body up and before she could even shout she was busy a frantic looking Dani Harper shot in, closing the door loudly behind her.

"Rude."

"I stole Brody's surgery today." the blonde spat out, pacing back and forth at the front of Santana's desk. The Latina sat back, a confused look etched on her face as she gave the blonde a look. "I rubbed his slot off and pushed forward my patient, it was an Emergency surgery Doctor Lopez, I explained to him the consequences and he-"

"Doctor Harper you of all people know that is extremely out of order!" Santana cut in, very annoyed at the woman who should know better. "Surgery's are vital here. This is why we have rounds. I'm sure your patient could have had a little time until Doctor Anderson's surgery finished in Theater 2?" the tanned woman seemingly getting more and more angry at the blonde. "This is your first real day here and you pull a stupid stunt like that!? I'm sorry but this won't look good on your re-"

"Emily White doesn't have time!" Dani shouted, slamming her hands onto the wood of Santana's desk. "I'm not going out there, to her poor parents who are in the waiting room, to tell them their daughter has died a slow and painful death as her lungs have literally drowned her from the inside because Mrs Pattinson needed her Lipo in time for the Lakers Game tomorrow. No. That's not going on my conscience Doctor Lopez. It's not going on my Interns and it certainly isn't going on this Hospitals moral priorities." Dani finished, exhausted with emotion.

Santana was slightly taken aback. She saw a mirror of her own passion, and the many times she had been in this situation with Sylvester.

"The cancer patient?" Santana asked, her voice raspy and soft as Dani looked into her eyes and nodded and handed Santana the girls chart, watching the Latina read carefully and eye the page up and down to make sure, a slight crease of concentration in her brow. "Good call, you got Holiday on this." she nodded again, handing Dani back her chart as she stood up to retrieve he white lab coat. "I'm guessing you'll be draining the lung first?"

"Holly's on that now, I'll be joining her for the actual surgery." Dani answered, her body calming at Santana's agreement with her. "We've made the decision to ventilate her." she added, knowing the controversy to her bold move.

Santana halted as she smoothed out her coat and opened her office door gesturing for Dani to go out first as she followed, "Giving Emily's age and everything her body's been through with chemo, are you even certain she'll pull through?" she asked with concern as both walked through the wards.

"There's a chance. But we know if we leave it up to her, her lungs aren't strong enough and she'll die on the table." Dani answered and Santana nodded in agreement. Just as they made there way through the ER, Dani's pager beeped. "I'm sorry Santana but I gotta go!" she smiled apologetically as she took off in a run down the long hall.

"I'll go tell Doctor Weston and Mrs Pattinson your sincerest apologies then!" Santana shouted sarcastically at the now sprinting blonde, who turned around and winked, causing Santana to fight the smile that was trying to burst out on her face. "And it's Doctor Lopez to y-" she cut herself off as Dani burst through the double doors. Shaking her head, she made her way over to the Plastics department.

* * *

"Cheers to Dani, official McKinley West ER Diva!" Elliott laughed playfully as he raised his glass. Dani, Elliott, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine and Sam had made there was over to Hunters, a bar just around the corner from the Hospital. After a grueling first 24 hour shift they all needed an outlet, all of them past tired to even go home and rest.

"Cheers to finishing the first God damn shift!" Dani added, all of them immediately cheering and clanking there glasses together.

"I heard Lopez's ears were steaming after you ran from her in the ER today!" Kurt shouted over the music. They'd all been laughing at the different rumors of the past day that where making there way around the Hospital, much to Dani's amusement.

"I heard her and Brody were making graphs and drawing diagrams on your weaknesses and how to destroy you!" Blaine laughed next to Dani, who playfully pushed him back into a willing participant in the form of Kurt Hummel.

"Guys I hate to break it to you but in surgery with me and Rachel she seemed pretty happy." Elliott said in faux sadness as they all pretended to be shocked at the falseness of the recent rumors.

"Yes, that is true. I think her being in surgery helped. Better than behind the desk, it's where her real passion is... with a scalpel and saving lives." Rachel couldn't help but feel a certain sadness for her friend/boss. Dani had a small smile on her face, she was glad Santana was happy. The woman rarely smiled around work and was always tense and harsh.

"She really scares me." Sam genuinely added, causing the whole group to laugh at his expense.

* * *

Dani sat alone at the bar sipping her beer, laughing at her friends as they argued over who won pool and at a very drunk Rachel who was dirty dancing with Doctor Hudson. Kurt soon said his goodbyes and dragged a limp Rachel along with him. She'd soon feel that in the morning, Dani laughed.

"You know, after the day you've had coming here and drinking into an oblivion isn't the best idea."

Dani whipped her head around to the hypnotizing, sensual rasp of the familiar woman who now occupied the bar stool next to her, a playful smirk on her plump lips as she looked away from Dani's eyes and searched for a barman.

"Oh yeah?" Dani playfully replied, shifting her body to sit opposite the Latina. "And what do you recommend, Doctor Lopez?"

Santana eyed her up and down quickly before dropping the smirk and pouting her lips, clenching her jaw slightly, a thing that Dani had always found incredibly sexy. "Bed." she spoke sternly, both women didn't ignore the sexual implication that came with that single word. Santana soon shook herself out of the moment and away from their intense stare as she shouted dryly towards the barman, "Vodka Martini whenever you're ready!"

She smirked at his flustered state when he ran towards the mixers, not even thanking the boy as he set her drink down on the bar. Dani was still a little flustered from a minute ago as she took a big gulp of her beer, watching Santana carefully sip her Martini.

"You did good today." Santana spoke up again, breaking the silence.

"If I remember correctly, you said it was a... stupid stunt?" Dani replied teasingly, earning a chuckle from the woman opposite.

"I apologize." She said genuinely. "I jumped to conclusions. I shouldn't have." she clenched her jaw again as she lifted her drink for another sip. "I'm happy she survived. You showed good initiative, I was impressed."

Dani blushed at the compliment, thinking back on the day. "Thank you. It was pretty touch and go." she spoke sadly, "Everything with Brody, the craziness of the Op, my Interns... I don't know, I felt a little out of control today. I didn't like it." the blonde admitted, and she was right, a lot things nearly went seriously wrong today.

Santana sucked her lips in and leaned forward, her hand came up to Dani's shoulder and they looked at each other again, "Sometimes, when you work in the hectic environment we work in... sometimes we forget that all that matters is people." her tanned hands gently caressed the blonde's shoulder as she spoke fondly and softly, "And whether we walk away leaving them _better _or worse for having met us... we control that Dani."

Dani couldn't believe it, for one: Santana was extremely wise, she noted the pain that hid behind her dark brown eyes and the sadness that laced her voice. She was starting to see that different side she missed so much. For two: Santana actually said her name. She could count on one hand how many time's she said her name like this, it felt really intimate. She guessed Santana felt the same as she broke eye contact and stiffly removed her hand from Dani's shoulder.

"You know..." Santana leaned forward again and relaxed, baby sitting her drink in her hand as she smiled while she spoke, "Sometimes... I think about when we kissed." She whispered as she leaned forward, Dani knew she was being brave and opening up a little, but she was so shocked that words failed her.

Dani looked back and forth between Santana's lips and eyes as she swallowed. "M-me too."

Santana looked away with a small smile as she whispered, "I... I didn't know if I regretted it or not? You know what I mean?" the Latina took a quick gulp as Dani's eyes widened and she shook her head, "I don't mean the kiss, the kiss was..." Santana took a deep breath, there was no words for that kiss. "You asked me... to give you a reason to stay." Santana looked back in Dani's eyes as they both remembered, "And I said nothing."

Dani didn't know if she felt hurt or relieved, they were finally addressing something that had been bothering both women for three years.

"I regret saying nothing." Santana said sternly, sitting back a little and creating space from Dani. The blonde could see the cold exterior creep back on the Latina, "But I don't regret letting you go. You were Interning and I was starting my Residency at McKinley. It would have never worked out, I didn't have time for a girlfriend and you wouldn't be able to study in Pediatrics which I see you are amazing at. I think it's worked out best as we are now." Dani flinched at her words. This wasn't one of Santana's business meetings.

"Are you happy?" It was all Dani could manage to say and she could see it stunned Santana.

Santana sat stiffly as she finished off her drink and placed it on the bar. "I never imagined I'd see myself in the position I'm in today. I could be the Chief soon, you have no idea how crazy that is!" The truth was everyone in the medical field knew how amazing that would be, but Dani let her continue. "Since you left, I became more disciplined. I studied more, I gave in more hours at the Hospital. I proved myself to actually _be _somebody." The Latina spoke with such passion Dani couldn't help but admire, even though she thought Santana maybe gave too much of herself to her job. "I'm not stupid... I know there's always going to be this _thing _between us. But I have to have boundaries when it comes to you. I hope from now on we can have a good professional and personal relationship and know that they cannot cross."

Dani eyed her once again and she just knew, like herself, that Santana felt something more. She knew the other woman was constantly fighting. Fighting a losing battle. So she ignored the hurt she felt and finally all the words came to her. Outstretching her hand, she smiled at Santana as brightly as she could. "Of course we can Santana, I would love that." The women shook hands as Santana said a quiet thanks. "I should go... to bed." Dani said laughing as Santana agreed.

As she got up they once again locked eyes and that's when Dani knew, she had to let Santana know in any way she wasn't convinced.

"You know boundaries... they don't keep people out. They fence you in." She smiled as Santana's jaw dropped, "So you can spend your life drawing lines, but I'd like to live mine crossing them." Dani didn't look at her boss as she grabbed her purse. "Goodnight, Santana."


	6. Where There's Life, There's Hope

"Dani! I forgot to ask earlier, have you read the case file on baby Chase Jennelds?"

Dani and Doctor Pierce had just finished an intense spinal surgery on a 12 year old boy. After almost 11 hours, and a successful op, both surgeons were beat as they removed there surgical gloves and scrubbed their hands.

Dani pulled off her mask as she closed her eyes and breathed in, "No, not yet. I heard he was coming in today from Mike though." she turned the tap off as she pulled her and Brittany a paper towel handing it over to the taller blonde, "I start my next shift in 6 hours, I think I'll take his chart over to the on call room and take a quick nap." Dani yawned as she rubber her eyes.

"You're looking pretty beat Dani." Brittany noticed concerned, "You've already done a 14 hour shift. Honestly as your boss I'm giving you permission to have a longer rest, it's up to you." Dani smiled as the tall woman placed a gentle hand on her arm and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Thanks Britt, but I've a few patients to see on this afternoon's rounds anyway. I'm sure I'll be fine once I get one of my Interns on the coffee runs." Both women laughed as they finally made their way out of Theater.

"I'm glad there's a sense of humor left after that extensive surgery." Oh, no day was complete without a sarcastic comment from the great leader, Dani thought; shooting the passing Latina a raised eyebrow.

Complete in all her glory: hair in a curly up-do as she donned black rimmed glasses. Dani envied her fresh face and especially the coffee she held in her hands.

"We're not all grumpy guts after a long day, Santana!" Brittany shot back, "Dani was just saying how helpful her new Interns are being." Brittany gestured towards the other blonde, who teared her eyes away from Santana's coffee just in time.

"Is that so Doctor Harper?" Santana asked teasingly, her finger circulating the edge of her coffee cup. "I should hope so, I chose them myself." She added with a wink.

Dani shook her head and chuckled at Santana's arrogance. "I wouldn't expect any less from the great Doctor Lopez." She bowed in jest towards the Latina who in turn giggled back.

"Oh now, I've always liked you Doctor Harper." she smiled brightly this time, her beautiful white teeth showing, those adorable dimples making a brief appearance and Dani couldn't help but wonder if she meant that in a more than playful way.

_'I like you too.'_ She wanted to say back.

"Oooookay. You two get a room. Dani was just headed to the on call room actually, Santana." Brittany held her hands up and laughed, earning a pointed finger and a glare from Santana as Dani felt her face going a deep red, coughing away the awkwardness that consumed her.

"Listen Pierce, what have I told you about professionalism?" Santana mocked telling her off. Dani liked the familiarity between the pair, their long lasting friendship was refreshing to her. She hoped she could have that with the friends she made so far here. "I was actually looking for you two anyway, I wanted to know when Chase got here?" Her face shifted from playful to serious as Brittany smiled lovingly.

"Don't worry Santana, he's arriving here at two. Fabray's flying in from the East Coast, she should be here a few hours after for around four this afternoon." Santana let go of a breath she seemed to be holding in as her body relaxed and she quickly smiled at Brittany. "Don't worry Doctor Lopez," Brittany grabbed Dani by the shoulders and placed her in front of Santana, both girls blushing at the close proximity as they locked eyes. "He's in very good hands here."

Santana's eyes softened as they lit up with a spark Dani rarely saw. "He certainly is." she said softly, a half smirk aimed at Dani. She wasn't even trying to be arrogant or sarcastic anymore. Ripping her gaze from Dani at her now beeping pager, she lifted it up to look at and sighed. Shooting both women an apologetic look, "Anyway, I've got a meeting to go to." She coughed as she stepped back, getting a better grip of her laptop under her arm and taking a sip of coffee. "Harper. Pierce." she nodded formally, swiftly turning around and going to her next destination.

"She's the biggest weirdo I've ever met, but I love her." Brittany laughed watching her friend walk away from their conversation.

"She's certainly something." Dani added dreamily, not noticing Brittany giving her that knowing smile.

"You get some rest Doctor Harper, have a quick read of the file before you sleep. I'll see you in Paeds later." The Head of Pediatrics gave her a small rub on the back as she departed her colleague.

Feeling the fatigue creep in, Dani quickly grabbed the chart and case file and sluggishly made her way over to an on call room for some well needed rest.

As she slid into one of the beds, she pulled out the case file and began reading up on her new incredibly young patient.

**Chase Jennelds, (8 months.)**

**Born: William McKinley Teaching Hospital.**

Dani continued reading and felt a range of emotions. Chase was born with Hypoplastic Left Heart Syndrome. It was a rare condition, she'd only seen it in a few babies and only seen the operation on various surgical tapes. Chase was born with his heart's left ventricle severely underdeveloped.

The file showed at her 20 week scan, Head of Obstetrics and Gynecology Doctor Quinn Fabray found Chase had half a heart. His mother, Isobel Jennalds actually booked in for a termination, but it was later cancelled.

As Dani read his statistics she didn't even notice the knock on the door.

Santana didn't know if Dani was sleeping or not, so she carefully turned the door knob and peeked her head around.

"Dammit!" Dani shot up as she flung the file, "Jesus you scared the life out of me!"

Santana let herself inside as she picked up the file and gathered the papers, "Sorry, I didn't know if you were asleep Harper." she added guiltily as she scanned over the familiar pages. "My meeting was cancelled, I was just seeing if you're catching up on Mr Jennalds."

"Definitely not now." Dani added sarcastically, sitting up more as she noticed Santana's concentration. "You fond of the boy?" she asked delicately, knowing Santana wasn't experienced with sharing feelings.

"I-I helped deliver him." Santana smiled, placing the file gently on the side table as she sat on the end of Dani's occupied bed. "I performed open heart surgery on him when he was five days old."

Dani smiled proudly, "I bet his mother is so grateful she didn't terminate."

Santana stared into space as tears welled in her eyes, "I remember her sitting in the clinic, looking so scared. I tried to walk past so many times." she smiled, turning her head towards Dani, "But I'm not good with drawing lines." she smirked and Dani's heart almost burst in her chest. Was Santana hinting she wanted to be with her? What did she mean by that?

"So I walked over to her and introduced myself. I explained the possibilities, I explained how he probably wouldn't make it past his teens. I said how hard it was going to be." She added sadly, still looking at Dani.

"And yet she still didn't go through with it?"

"I also said that where there's life, there's hope." she smiled again and Dani thought she fell for her in that moment. Literally that moment. The rawness. The genuinely caring person who despite her many demons and insecurities, shone through the darkest places when she needed to the most.

"Certain things mend us... when we're hanging on for dear life." Dani answered, the other woman opposite her looking on in awe.

"For so long I tried to figure out why in that moment she chose to believe in me. I just never realized until now," Santana breathed out, smiling brightly again. "I mended her."

Dani sat up, scooting over to Santana who was still smiling. "It's not always what we can do with a scalpel. Or what we have going on up here," she placed her finger on Santana's forehead as she gently tapped it a few times, "It's what hides here," she trailed her finger down to Santana's chest, flattening her palm and feeling her increasingly rapid heartbeat under the mercy of her hand. "And without this," she gave a few taps again earning a sweet smile from the Latina. "Well, we'd just be empty shells." She slowly withdrew her hand and smiled again at Santana, who now was trying to breathe slowly as she closed her eyes.

"Thank you." Santana whispered out gently, her eyes still closed. "I never realized how tired I was until I came in here." She said teasingly as she opened her eyes slowly.

"I have that effect on people." The blonde mocked, shrugging. "You're welcome to stay, you know." she added, slightly embarrassed.

Santana looked at her watch then back at the blonde, "I guess I could have an hour or two." She took off her heels and her lab coat. "I came in here to actually ask you... Ask you too look after Chase this afternoon." She added timidly, Dani had never seen the woman look so small. "I've got a meeting when he arrives and I won't be there until later. Brittany's in theater and you're the only one I really trust with him, you're a good Doctor." Santana took a lock of hair behind her ear and looked shyly towards the blonde.

"Of course I will, I promise." Dani smiled again and lay back, scooting against the wall she pulled the covers back and nodded her head.

Santana shyly slid in the covers, scooting her back up against Dani as she sighed in pleasure at the comfort and content she felt. "I've never been this close." she breathed out, slowly falling to sleep already.

"I know, we go from trying to make boundaries and spooning." Dani giggled, bravely reaching an arm around Santana as she pulled her in closer, her nose hitting the back of the Latina's neck, nearly moaning at her scent.

"I didn't mean like that..."

Dani suddenly felt more awake than ever as she lifted her head to see Santana sleeping already, soft breaths leaving her lips. Scared she knew too well what the Latina meant, she gently moved her luscious black hair out of her tanned face and decided to just forget what was going on with them for a minute, and truly enjoy this moment of bliss. In a few hours, she knew they'd be back to where they were before. But moments like these, they make it worth it.


	7. Stay

_Hi Guys! Thank you so much for the favorites, reviews a follows I love you all!_

_This was my favorite chapter so far to write, it really has everything in it._

_There's the last segment in this chapter in which Dani and Santana wear Prom Dresses/Prom-type Dresses._

**Google Naya Rivera VMA awards dress for the look and dress Santana wears**

**Google Demi Lovato Red Dress - It's the second picture for the look and dress Dani wears**

**SONGS used in this chapter:**

**Rihanna - Stay**

**Andrew Belle - Pieces.**

_Both songs really helped me write this chapter and capture the relationship of the two women._

* * *

Dani Harper waited for two important people in the McKinley West reception and waiting area. As she sat, observing patients and Doctors all zooming in and out of different doors, she smiled nostalgically at her time she spent here as a patient. Remembering Santana taking her to physio and helping her walk again, she couldn't help but feel those butterflies building in the pit of her stomach. It felt better than flying.

All good things come to an end though, as she remembered waking up over an hour ago.

Reaching out in front and feeling the coldness of the empty bed, she needn't open her eyes. She scolded herself for feeling as disappointed as she did, even predicting herself that this would happen. How could she let this one woman make her feel so polar. It wasn't even your typical hot and cold: it was your unnecessary complex 'act like a egotistical power-hungry bitch by day to make me withdraw from your sexual magnetism but always pull out the ace card and make me fall in love with you by revealing your true inner beauty and compassion when you're most vulnerable'. If Dani was honest with herself, she really wanted the easier option. But Santana's dimples made everything harder.

A noise knocked her from her earlier flashback as her brown eyes followed a group of men carrying decorations into the now empty conference hall.

Shit, she forgot it was the opening ball tonight.

An idea suggested by the noble Cassandra July, former Chief of Surgery before Jesse St James when they were at Carmel West. Now an important member of the board and fundamental financial support to McKinley West so by nature everyone was quick to nod in agreement when she insisted on all members of staff dressing up for once and enjoying there time dancing and drinking the night away. It was basically a surgical prom.

Fortunately for Dani, she was working when the Ball starts. Unfortunately for the Pediatric Surgeon because of the new found split shifts thanks to her spurt of genius: the board had decided to do an 'all-night ball'.

Meaning it literally finished at 6 am the next day. A twelve hour party.

"Hey! You look a little spaced out..." A booming voice from a one Rachel Berry woke Dani up for the second time today as the girl took a seat beside her, breaking off a little piece of blueberry muffin from the canteen for the blonde, "Want some?"

"No, I'm okay thanks Rach." Dani smiled and shook he hand. "I am spaced out. Had an 11 hour spinal surgery with Pierce today, I get off at 10 tonight." she added, her voice filling with hope at the prospect of actually going home and crawling into bed for days.

"Don't even think about not attending the Ball tonight Danielle Harper!" Rachel exclaimed sternly, still managing to point her finger whilst keeping hold of a chunk of muffin. "I finish at 10 too, we can get ready together!?" The woman stated hopefully, eyes lighting up at the prospect.

"I don't even have a dress Rachel." The blonde replied tiredly.

"No worries Cinderella, I have contacts!" Rachel winked, nudging Dani with her elbow. "Plus you have to go, it's like mandatory."

Annoyingly, Rachel was right. Everyone from McKinley West had to make up appearances.

"Okay, I'll meet you at ten?" Rachel squealed, earning looks from a few passers by as she clapped her hands.

"Yes!" she continued clapping, beaming at Dani. "Oh, I think your party just arrived!" Rachel added, pointing to a young women and a pram exiting a car outside.

'Mrs Jennelds and Chase' Dani thought, shooting up out her seat to get a better look at the woman and child.

"Rachel could you page Baby Puck and Wilde for me?" Dani asked, eyes still on the woman as a few paramedics greeted her and guided her across the small pathway towards the entrance.

"On it already." The smaller brunette answered, hands tapping away on her pager. "Sorry I had to wake Santana up earlier by the way." she added, like it was the most casual thing in the world.

"I- what!?" Dani caught on, whipping her head around to Rachel.

"When you both were napping?" Rachel said again, blase as ever. "She had a meeting at one so I had to disturb her, I'm still paying for it now." suddenly she lifted off the stack of filing paper on the chair next to her and huffed.

"Rachel. I - we -"

"Dani it's okay." Rachel smiled knowingly. "Santana told me about you. About what happened before."

"Oh. She did?" The blonde replied, slightly speechless.

"Don't worry, I won't say a word to anyone. Though it is pretty obvious she's in-"

"Doctor Harper!" Jake Puckerman magically appeared, baby carrier in tow. "Mrs Jennelds is here?" He asked, unbeknownst to intruding on Dani and Rachel's conversation.

"Right that's my cue, I'll see you at ten Dani." the small Brunette bowed out, leaving Dani trying to gather herself together as Mrs Jennelds approached.

* * *

"I promise Mrs Jennelds, Chase won't be going in surgery for as long as I can help it." Dani offered the young mother a bright smile as she tried to ease her. A brown eye gaze fixed on the woman opposite her in the Pediatrics office, watching as the nerves clearly getting the better of herself. Hands shaking around the mug of coffee she barely sipped on.

"Please call me Isobel." the short haired woman replied, smiling for the first time at Dani. After a brief moment she sunk again, her hand rubbing her forehead as she sighed, "What's his schedule today?"

Dani handed over a piece of paper containing the information and slid it across the wood table they sat at.

"When Doctor Fabray arrives she'll be taking him through the usual blood tests, respiratory tests and a small ECG scan to check on his heart rhythm." she paused allowing Isobel the chance to read. "I've scheduled him in for a MRI scan at 6 this evening, just to be extra safe."

"An MRI? I've heard they're really uncomfortable." Dani saw the nerves creep up on her again.

"Isobel I promise I'll be with him the whole time." She tried to reassure her again but the woman still looked a little on edge. She decided to uncharacteristically lie at this time, knowing it was wrong but it was worth the shot. A happy mother equals a happy baby. "Doctor Lopez will be joining us too."

Isobel immediately relaxed as she smiled again. "I'm so glad she could make it, she said yesterday she was busy with meetings." _Shit. _Dani swallowed, she needed Santana on this now she's told a very anxious mother her son's savior would be there with him and not some new Attending she didn't even know.

"Doctor Lopez always makes time for her favorite little patients." Dani smiled genuinely, knowing how fond Santana was of him. "Now Isobel you should really get something to eat before Doctor Fabray gets here. Doctor Rose will be at Chase's bedside and I'll be close by doing rounds."

Isobel sighed, smiling and nodding towards Dani, rubbing her worn out eyes. "Thank you Doctor Harper."

As they said there quick goodbyes, Dani stared at her personal cell phone and decided to bravely make a call she knew she had to.

"Someone _better _be dying." A cold, harsh voiced hissed after a few rings.

Dani arched her eyebrow, smirking into the phone. "Why Doctor Lopez a surgeon does not wish death on anyone, surely? Hello to you to by t-"

Santana huffed angrily as she cut the girl off. "Harper who the hell gave you my God damn num-"

"Berry." She cut her off back and smirked again, "Chase Jennelds has an MRI scan at six, his mother wants you to be there." She bit her lip as the phone went silent for a while.

"Okay." Santana breathed out softly. So softly, Dani wasn't sure if she heard right.

"Okay? Really? Rachel said you might not even do me a favor ever again if I called your personal cell." Dani questioned suspiciously as she leaned on her hand.

"I plan on destroying you Miss Harper, in due time." Both women definitely didn't ignore the cheeky Latina's sexual implication, "And I'm not doing _you _a favor, I'm there for Chase."

"Destroying me, really? Don't you have '_important meetings to attend to' _and yes - I was quoting what you say to _everyone._" Dani replied trying to suppress a giggle.

"Do not apply logic to Lopez. I can be in many places at once." Santana replied, trying to be harsh, but Dani could hear her smile in her voice.

"Okay okay, I believe you Doctor Lopez. I'll see you in X-Ray room 3 at six?." still smiling down the phone at the Latina, they fell into a comfortable silence.

"It's a date." Santana answered as Dani's subconscious flashed with the familiarity and a sense of major deja-vu of when they first met, every butterfly of emotion shooting through her. Unsure of what she was feeling, she did a classic Santana and ended up being the one to change subject.

"Oh, and thank you for putting yourself out there and being here for Chase, I'm glad that somewhere inside you there's a really big heart." she swallowed thickly, trying to calm the fast beat of her heart.

"I'll see you at six Doctor Harper."

As Santana hung up, she didn't know that at the same time, in the same Hospital, another woman was stood with the dopiest grin on her face as she stared at her phone too.

* * *

"Maybe we should get a head start on this Doctor Harper, It's 6:05." An annoyed Quinn Fabray stated as she stared bored at the clock on her wall. Ever since she got the news of Santana joining her and Doctor Harper for the MRI scan she acted extremely irritated at life.

Dani, standing over the little hospital bed carrying a quiet but tentative Chase Jennelds rolled her eyes, "She'll be here Doctor Fabray, she promised."

"Santana promises a lot of things, _Doctor Harper._" Quinn fired back, running her fingers through her short blonde bob as she looked back at the clock. Dani glared at her, before remembering about Isobel Jennelds who stood to the left of Chase's bed. The mother gave an anxious questioning look to the brown eyed blonde on whether Quinn was right, which Dani replied with a subtle wink.

Smiling, Isobel looked up at the clock too. "Doctor Lopez always said she liked to make an entrance." Dani laughed, causing Isobel to chuckle and even Chase gurgled out some non incoherent words.

"I certainly do Iz," The Doctor in question swaggered towards the group. "Looking good baby mama!" she added playfully, sharing a warm hug with Isobel. "Danielle Harper, as always you look a vision." She bowed her head at the blonde who laughed again and shook her head at the Latina. She loved it when she was in this playful mood. "Quinn, you look like you've got a stick up your ass."

Dani's eyes bulged out as she watched Isobel burst out laughing at Santana's remarks while Quinn scoffed and shot her a death glare.

"Professional as ever, Doctor Lopez." Quinn fake smiled as she headed round to the front of the bed and kicked the breaks off, slowly beginning to roll the small boy. "We're late. See you after Mrs Jennelds."

"Hold your hot rocks Q-cakes. I need a moment with my favorite man!" Santana drew out as she began to carefully lift the little boy. "Hello Mr Jennelds, aren't you a handsome boy? Do you remember me?" Santana cooed in a sickly sweet voice as she bounced the baby boy in her arms.

"I'll meet you two in there." Quinn dismissed, storming off with the bed down out of Pediatrics.

"Isn't she a grumpy guts Chasey?" Santana loud-whispered to the little boy as Dani stared on adoringly. "Now, I'm going to pass you to your new friend Dani, okay?" She asked him again as she walked over to the blonde. "Look after her you big strong boy." she added again, smiling as she expertly and gently passed him across to Dani. Leaning down, she placed a gentle kiss on top of his beautifully soft head, gaining eye contact with Dani as she slowly rose back up.

"Santana I'm really sca-"

"Iz, I'll be with him every step of the way." Santana cut Isobel off and rubbed her hands up and down her arms. "Doctor Harper is one of the best, if not _the _best Pediatric Surgeon I've ever met and your son is in the best hands." She carried on honestly as Dani was once again froze in silence as she watched the Latina lean to whisper into Isobel's ear. Dani came back to reality, seeing Isobel look towards her and smile brightly as she backed away from Santana and nodded. "We'll be no more than twenty minutes Iz. See you soon."

Santana turned to Dani and Chase and placed her hand on the small of Dani's back, guiding the two with care and patience, a subtle smile on her face as they weaved through the corridors and past a few OR's until they came to the X-ray rooms. Seeing '3' on the door they entered together.

"Well aren't you a picture." Quinn Fabray spoke harshly from where she sat on the MRI reading machine. "Now, Santana you are going into the room with Chase while me and Doctor Harper watch for the readings." She added again, lack of patience in her voice as she turned her attention back to the screen.

"Well, that wasn't a question was it?" Santana whispered lowly to Dani who in return giggled and turned to the Latina who winked, "Sure thing Fabray." she stepped closer to Dani and the girl gently passed Chase back into Santana's secure arms, watching the baby lie in content.

"So you'll hear us through the speakers and luckily giving his size and age the scan won't be long at all and he'll soon be back with his Mommy!" Dani said brightly as she wiggled Chase's feet. Santana was lost in the other blonde as her smile lit up.

"Lopez, Harper... Anytime soon?" Quinn shouted from the computer as both girls shot away from each other.

Santana took Chase into the room. The windows scaled a whole wall, blacked out, but knowing Dani was behind them she felt somewhat safe.

"Okay little man, I'm gonna ask you to be brave for a few minutes." she whispered as they approached the MRI machine. Placing him gently into the machine she winced as he let out a small cry. "We're ready." she spoke out loud, knowing the Surgeons could here her as she tore herself out the way. The first few minutes were horrendous as she took to the small chair besides the machine and tried hard to block out his cries. The MRI was completely harmless, something that every Doctor knew. But knowing a poor baby who needed nothing more than comfort and love was stuck in that claustrophobic, loud machine made Santana's heart break.

"Fabray, Harper, are we done yet!?" she demanded impatiently as she shouted over the screams. Standing up, she began pacing. "Screw it! I'm getting him out of there."

"Santana wait." Dani's voice overpowered all the noise as Santana stood frozen, the voice calming her. "He's just feeling a little uncomfortable. We've got thirty seconds left, okay?" the honey warm words made Santana sit back down, her body relaxing as her sight stayed fixed on the MRI machine. "Doctor Lopez you can get him out now." The blonde said again and the Ops Manager was quick to shoot up over, delicately handling Chase out the scan.

Santana placed Chase back into his bed and rolled him through to the results lab, surprised by the two arguing Surgeons.

"Quinn, that's grey area! How can you just ignore it?!" Dani stated angrily, pointing towards a bit of grey matter that contrasted the brain scan.

"Doctor Harper I can assure you that's a perfectly healthy brain of a perfectly healthy baby. Grey matters show up a lot, usually darker when showing a tumor." Quinn calmly answered the other blonde, secretly enjoying the fact Santana was witnessing her superiority.

"Given his condition, shouldn't we press onto this. There's something there!" Dani didn't give up as she zoomed in on the area.

"Dani I think you've had a long day." Quinn added, belittling Dani in the moment. "Doctor Lopez, could you please give your medical opinion?" Quinn smirked at the Latina who stood frowning at the two. "Baring in mind we've seen countless scans like this, the grey matter simply being a glitch. Chase doesn't have a tumor." Quinn got up out her chair as Santana sat hesitantly next to Dani.

"Look there," Dani circled the area with her finger. "That isn't right, I've got a feeling about it." she added with concern as she scrutinized the picture.

"It's a glitch Doctor Harper, we get them a lot." Santana replied firmly, not meeting eye contact with the blonde. "Doctor Fabray is a leading OB-GYN Surgeon and she works with these all the time. I know your emotions are a little heightened, as expected from a Pediatrics Attending." Santana looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry but as your superior Doctor Fabray has final say."

"W-what? You can't just ignore this!" Dani shouted at the two, she couldn't believe it.

Quinn smirked evilly from behind Santana for only Dani to see as she tutted to the younger Surgeon and stepped closer to the Latina sat ahead of her, resting her hands on the top of the woman's chair. "Doctor Harper, a mother sits waiting for her son to be returned back to her as we sit debating this pointless subject. I know you would like to impress the woman who decides if you get a job here but giving an 8 month old baby _Brain Surgery _for no apparent reason other than your inability to come to terms with being wrong but this is not up for discussion. Chase goes home tonight."

Dani felt something snap as she gained closer towards Quinn, glaring as she pointed her finger. "You don't know me Quinn Fabray-"

Santana quickly stood up in between the two women. "Dani _stop it._" she eyed the blonde harshly and subtly shook her head. "You don't win this time." she whispered lowly, trying to catch Dani's eyes to show she's sorry.

Dani swallowed as she stepped back, her jaw clenching as she breathed in. "I'm done here. I've got patients to see."

The clearly hurt Doctor took a deep breath as she walked around and past Santana. "Dani, wait." Santana spoke softly, seeing the look on Dani's face.

The Pediatric Surgeon pushed past Quinn as she went through into the room Chase had his MRI in. Deciding that it wasn't best to go out to her Interns when she was this upset and mad, she got out of sight of the observation window and slid down the wall, her legs stretched out in front of her as she leaned back and rested her head. Sighing, she tried to breathe out the stress and think positively. Just as she about came round to feeling normal again she stood up, about to leave the room before the voices over the speaker stopped her.

"Quinn I need to go after her." Dani stopped by the doors as Santana's voice echoed through the room.

"Santana let go of your hero complex for once, she's wrong she'll get over it." Quinn shot back quickly, much to Dani's annoyance.

"It's not like that Fabray. She's good you know?" She heard Santana reply lowly, her voice much quieter than before.

"Oh come on Santana, stop being so pathetic. What happened to that hard ass bitch who left me alone in bed in that disastrous hotel room?" Dani gasped as her whole body felt in pain.

"That was a mistake." Santana shouted back harshly.

"Was it? I recall you not thinking that while you were naked on top of me." Dani could practically imagine Quinn's smug smirk.

"Quinn!" Santana shouted again, her voice booming through the speakers of the room. She heard a smashing sound too.

"Did you wish I was Dani?"

Next thing Dani heard was a crashing slap and Quinn gasping. The next, moving objects falling from the table and much to her indefinite horror; kissing. It was clear as the blue sky. Dani felt sick. Quickly, she opened the door and ran out.

Not knowing even how to feel, she made her way back to the familiar walls of Pediatrics. Brittany Pierce came and cheered her up as the two Surgeons went on evening rounds, seeing patients and consulting parents. Dani tried desperately to forget what she heard earlier. She desperately fought with her feelings. She knew she had to let go of Santana Lopez for good.

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" Rachel screamed, catching Dani's eye in the mirror. "You look amazing, see I knew red would be your color!" Dani blushed as she looked at herself in the mirror. The red floor-length gown was breathtaking, even she admitted it. With a halter neck that went right down between her cleavage. It enhanced and showed her curves. After another long week of shifts and a terrible day, Dani felt _sexy. _It was like she had just realized she could be sexy again.

"Rach... it's beautiful." she stared again in awe as she ran her hands down her hips. Her hair was in an up-do curly bun as her bangs were behind her ears. Actually, she looked forward to the night. Glancing back at Rachel who smiled to Dani and went about to finish straightening her hair, she contemplated telling her about Santana and Quinn again. Maybe she knew something. She did tend to know a lot about Santana. No. She had to stay true to being done with the woman.

"Right, you ready?" Rachel beamed as she stood up, lifting her elbow so Dani could link arms. "Let's go get our handsome men!"

Dani, Rachel, Elliott and Kurt all headed down the stairs of McKinley West, the latter two wearing dapper tux's. Dani couldn't compliment Elliott's red bow-tie enough as they looked effortless walking together. "We do make a nice couple, eh Dani?" Elliott nudged her, both of them laughing as they walked through the lobby, a Rachel and Kurt behind them.

"Shame we're both gay." Dani played back, "But you'd definitely be my type if I was a glorified hetero."

"Oh aren't you a sucker for dark haired, dark eyed, tanned beauties!" He laughed again as she pushed him. "Ready lovers?" he turned round to Rachel and Kurt who were beaming and bouncing as the General Surgeon opened the doors.

The large conference room of McKinley West looked _completely _transformed. Dani was awe-struck as she looked around the room, her friends following suit as they each gasped. "I think we need champagne." Dani said flatly, eyes still bulging as Kurt nodded mutely to the right of her.

"Bars that way!" Rachel finally cut the silence as they headed towards a busy bar.

Elliott decided to use his height and intimidating looks to get to the front, while the rest of the group bagged a table and sat down. Whilst Kurt was telling the girls about some elaborate story that happened to him earlier in the day, Dani took quick and subtle looks around the room. She saw her Interns on the dancefloor and was happy they were letting loose and enjoying themselves. She smiled as Jake Puckerman twirled Marley Rose around and couldn't help but notice what a cute couple they'd make. Blaine Anderson and Sam Evans were also dancing, looking as if they'd been partying for a few hours. She looked around to a few other tables and that's when she locked eyes with her.

Sitting on a table with Brittany and Doctor Noah Puckerman, she wore a slimming tight-fitted black floor length gown. It covered her arms and her chest albeit for two cut outs either side of her collar bone. Her hair was down in a middle parting and her hand was firmly gripped onto a champagne glass. Santana stared deeply into Dani, her eyes penetrating her as continued to lock onto her gaze whilst taking a sip of champagne. Noah and Brittany didn't pay no mind as she actively ignored their conversation. Dani couldn't help but feel the heat rush to her core. The way Santana could look at a woman should be illegal.

Not able to stand anymore and remembering the pact she made with herself she looked away, trying to join in the rest of the conversation.

Eventually, after a few glasses of champagne and many shots they found there way on the dancefloor. Dani loved dancing with Elliott because he had natural rhythm like her. They both oozed confidence as each of their group of Interns gathered in a semi circle around them and began cheering as they danced to 'Moves Like Jagger'. Some even pulled out there cells and filmed them as they teased and flirted, laughing as they tried to out-do each other. Dani tried not to look in Santana's direction but she caught a few glimpses, the woman's eyes still trained on her. She even thought she seen a smirk on the Latina. The song ended and Elliott offered to get them some refreshments as they were both pretty worn out. A familiar slow song played as people started pairing off on the dancefloor.

_**All along it was a fever**_

_**A cold sweat, hot headed believer**_

_**I threw my hands in the air and said show me something**_

Dani felt a gentle hand tap her on the shoulder and she turned around to see the gorgeous Santana Lopez, armed with a dangerous smile.

"Will you dance with me?" she asked almost innocently.

_**He said 'If you dare come a little closer'**_

Dani smiled and nodded, even though her head screamed at her to say no.

As Santana was taller, she couldn't help but feel they fit so right. Her tanned hands came gently around Dani's waist and they both took a deep breath at the contact. Dani went for a safer option as she placed her hands around Santana's shoulder and grasped her hand with the other.

_**Round and around and around and around we go**_

_**Oh now tell me now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know**_

They began moving slowly as Santana smiled and immediately moved closer.

_**Not really sure how to feel about it, something in the way you move**_

_**Makes me feel like I can't live without you, it takes me all the way**_

_**I want you to stay**_

"You look beautiful." Santana whispered as she leaned forward, resting her head sideways a top of Dani's. Dani felt like crying. She didn't even know why. But her best guess was that she was in love and she didn't want to be.

**_It's not much of a life you're living_**

**_It's not something you take its given_**

Dani turned her head to look at the Latina, feeling the lyrics particularly hit home in describing her. Feeling the sudden air against her head, Santana turned too as she brought their hands closer to her chest and rested her forehead against Dani's. Dancing to the song in a certain bliss.

_**Ooh ooh, the reason I hold on**_

_**Ooh, ooh, 'cause I need this hole gone**_

Santana smiled as she closed her eyes, joining along with the next part.

_**Well funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving.**_

_**'Cause when you've never seen the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving**_

Her voice was more pleasurable when she sang, a harmonic, strong rasp hit Dani's ears. Sadly she stopped after that part, but opened her eyes to stare lovingly at the blonde. From what Santana just sang, Dani knew she understood the irony of the song they were dancing to.

_**Not really sure how to feel about it**_

_**Something in the way you move**_

_**Makes me feel like I can't live without you**_

_**It takes me all the way**_

_**I want you to stay**_

Dani closed her eyes as she felt herself moving her head closer. Feeling her nose caress Santana's and having the other woman's breath hit her lips she suddenly became hypo-aware. Moving back, as the last of the song began to draw out, she cleared her throat slightly and Santana opened her eyes. Disappointment. Hurt. Frustration. Adoration. Dani saw all flicker through the Latina's eyes as she smiled apologetically.

_**I want you to stay**_

_**Ooh**_

They both felt the moment pass them by as the pairs around them broke up. Still in an embrace, Dani couldn't take it anymore.

"I-I've got to go to the bathroom." She turned her head away as she hurried off, her friends looking on in confusion as they watched the whole thing play out in front of them.

Dani opened the door so hard it slammed into the wall. She checked to see if anyone was in there, not wanting any woman to witness her potential breakdown. She tried to clear her head but the music was still loud from the ladies restroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and questioned why she'd been so weak.

The door opened and to her annoyance Santana followed in with a concerned look on her face as she closed the door and locked it, something Dani scolded herself for not doing.

Dani clenched her jaw and lifted her hand up, "Santana not now, please."

Santana stood looking like a kicked puppy. "Dani I-"

"NO." Dani snapped. "No you don't get to keep doing this Santana." she added sharply as the Latina looked on at her guiltily. "You are the most stubborn, competitive, guarded, arrogant... most challenging person I've ever met!" she shouted again as Santana flinched. "Yet I just look at you... I look at you and something inside me sees home." Dani sighed as she deflated and ran her hair behind her ear, "I want to fix you Santana." She eyed the Latina who looked on the verge of tears. "I _can _fix you." she walked closer, still keeping a distance as she whispered. "Why won't you let me?"

**_You and me, we got ourselves a problem_**

**_I can see this, better than I solve them_**

Santana closed her eyes as the song played, loud enough to filter through the locked doors and into locked hearts.

"My Mother died." Santana stated blankly as she stared at Dani. "She died and, I think apart of me died with her." she sniffled and tried to regain herself. Dani wanted nothing more than to run up and comfort her, but she knew she had to let Santana get this out. "You see, there's a reason I always say I'd be happy alone. It's not because I _thought _I'd be happy alone, it's because if I loved someone and it fell apart... I might not make it." Santana took a deep breath as Dani looked at her longingly._  
_

**_I believed, I found a way around it._**

**_I will leave, this better than I found it. _**

"It's easier to be alone because what if you learn that you _need _love and don't have it?" She asked frantically. "What if you like it and lean on it?" Dani swallowed as she watched Santana's eyes light up with fear. "What if I shape my life around _it,_" The way Santana sounded as she explained made Dani know and realize she was talking about her. "And then it falls apart? Can I survive that pain?" she wiped under her eyes as she sucked in a breath.

_**There's too much smoke to see it**_

_**There's too much broke to feel this**_

_**I love you, I love you**_

_**And all of your pieces**_

"Santana..." Dani let out a broken whisper as she tried to compose herself, watching the broken Latina in front of her. "If you think I'm ever going to let you walk out of my life after hearing that, you're wrong." She stated strongly as she walked closer to the woman. Bringing her hands up to Santana's cheeks, she wiped gently under her eyes. "No one should ever think like that." she whispered and wiped another fresh tear away. "This is one of them moments I'll cross the boundaries, forgive me." The blonde whispered again, before closing her eyes and pressing her lips softly onto Santana's.

Both women let out small gasps as they succumbed to a urge they both had been fighting for so long. Dani didn't rush the kiss. It wasn't heated. Santana finally began to respond as she gripped at Dani's waist and pulled her impossibly close, pulling back from the kiss to take a quick breath before diving right back in.

_**There's too much smoke to see it**_

**_There's too much broke to feel this_**

**_Oh, I love you, I love you_**

**_And all of your pieces_**

Santana whimpered as they moved back towards the wall, her back hitting it abruptly as she bit on Dani's lip. Earning a moan from the smaller blonde, whose hands ran freely through Santana's hair, gripping and scratching against her scalp.

_**All of your pieces**_

_**All of your pieces**_

_**All of your pieces**_

"I missed you." Santana breathed out in pleasure, running her hands up and around Dani's neck, but soon enough she quickly missed Dani's lips more as she hungrily dove back in. Dani was on fire, the woman she loved had finally let her walls down and gave her a piece of her. There was still so far to go. But as they made out lovingly, savoring each other's taste and scent, she knew that this was the right start.

Santana thought that maybe, just maybe... This girl would fix her. Best of all, she wanted her to.


	8. Take Your Pants Off

**_This chapter is pure filthy, passionate, epic smut._**

**_Sorry, not sorry._**

* * *

"Morning Doctor Harper."

Santana Lopez approached the blonde at the front desk of the nursing station, both of the women wearing secret smiles.

"Good morning Doctor Lopez, you're looking very fresh today." Dani replied, eyeing the Latina up and down before returning to gather up her morning rounds file.

"What can I say, I'm still high from Monday night." Santana hit back, smirking as she leaned onto the counter top, winking towards the blonde when she looked up.

"That was two days ago." The blonde winked back.

"It was really good MDMA." Santana deadpanned, causing Dani to drop her files as she laughed.

"You're a dork." She said between giggling. shaking her head as she tried to find her place on where she was reading again. Santana had a look of complete pride that she made the blonde laugh.

The Latina looked around. The wings we're pretty empty as the next shift didn't start for another half hour. Feeling brave, she walked round to where Dani stood behind the desk and pressed her body up against the blonde, who gasped and subconsciously rubbed back into Santana.

"Here, let me help you." the Latina whispered into the shorter woman's ear as she trailed her hands down Dani's arms and down to her hands that held the files. "What patient are you looking for?" she questioned again, pushing the woman further into the front desk, hiding both there lower halves from passers by.

"J-Jack Winters." Dani stuttered out, battling her imminent arousal.

Santana flickered through a couple of pages until she got to 'W'. Slipping her leg in between Dani's and grinding up expertly, hearing the woman moan in unexpected pleasure. Smirking, she placed a cheeky kiss to the blonde's neck. "Here." she pointed to the patient in question and stepped away from Dani.

Dani breathed out slowly, she swore she just died and went to heaven.

"Whatever happened to our conversation the other day, Santana!?" Dani asked angrily, trying to gather herself together as she took out the file. Seeing the wide smile on Santana's face she didn't know whether to smack the woman or kiss her. It was definitely the latter though.

"Look I know we agreed on not making this public until the merger's fully over, but it doesn't mean I can't get a few minutes with you in the morning." The Latina pouted and pulled out her sad puppy eyes, "You're the best part of my day." she added genuinely, sitting herself down on the computer chair and doing one big spin, grinning as she saw Dani's resolve disappear.

"You're charm will be the death of me." Dani shook her head, hitting the Latina on the thigh with her file. "My Interns will be here any minute, you don't want them to be thinking I'm your favorite now do, Doctor Lopez?" she added with a raised eyebrow as the Latina smirked slyly before slowly standing up.

"Touche, Harper." she nodded as she made her way back around the front desk. "I'll see you in surgery today." she added as she walked off. Dani couldn't help the smile that graced her lips as she watched the woman walk away, staff around her cowering in fear. She laughed, knowing the Latina was a complete sap really.

"Okay, are you sleeping together or what?"

"RACHEL!?" Dani shouted at the voice from behind her, standing in the doorway of the nurse's meds room. "How long have you been in there?!"

"Since we came here together _this morning._" Rachel deadpanned. "One visit from 50 Shades of Lopez and you're minds gone mush!" the diva added, her hands flying about the place. Dani nearly face-palmed herself. "How long?!" Rachel whispered, sitting in the seat previously occupied by Santana.

Dani shook her head trying to comprehend the small surgeon, "How long what, Rach?"

Rachel held her hands out dumbfounded and leaned forward to whisper, "Since you've been sleeping together? I must say I'm so thrilled, I always pictured you two together!" She added excitedly before her face fell and she winced, "Not imagined you sleeping together, just being a couple."

Dani's jaw dropped as she leaned down to come eye to eye with Rachel. "No, we've not slept together yet. Listen Rachel, you can't tell anyone okay!?" The blonde added frantically.

Rachel grabbed both the woman's hands and smiled, "Dani you don't have to worry. You and Santana are both one of my best friends. I get it, you can't exactly date right now, with the situation here."

Dani sighed as she occupied the other seat. "Thanks Rachel, I really appreciate it." the blonde added, squeezing Rachel's hands that were still in her grasp.

"So... when did you both finally give in?" Rachel asked, smiling brightly again like she'd just found a treasure chest of gold.

"The Ball." Dani answered, smiling at the memory. "But we've not really seen each other the last two days. We do need to talk, it's just when we get the chance. But now if we get the chance we just..." Dani stared off as her words failed her.

"Want to rip each other's clothes off?" Rachel finished knowingly as Dani nodded without guilt. Who could blame her, it was Santana at the end of the day. "Well, maybe you need to get that sexual frustration over and out the way first. It'll only drive you crazy." The brunette suggested, shrugging as she watched Dani for a reaction.

"The thing is... Once we start I don't think we'll be able to stop." This time she was guilty, as Rachel giggled at the blonde in front of her.

"Oh how fun it is to be in love." The brunette added dreamily. "It's going to be fantastic in surgery with you two animals later. Please do something before then before you fornicate in the OR."

"Rachel!" Dani squealed as both women laughed. "Jesus we need to stop before my Interns come. I've enough sexual tension between them three without adding my own into the mix." They both continued laughing as they stood and gathered all their papers, making small talk about Monday night's Ball while they were at it

"Good Morning Ladies." Doctor Brody Weston smirked smugly over the counter, "Wouldn't happen to have Plastics there would you?" he asked, feigning innocence as Rachel passed over his files. "Nice to see everyone having a good time Monday night. Dani, you've got some sweet moves." he winked at the blonde as she cringed at him.

"I'm multi-talented, Doctor Weston." Dani replied sarcastically as she eyed Rachel and began to leave the Nursing desk station.

"I bet Santana knows that." Brody added quietly, earning a look from Rachel and stopping Dani in her tracks. "You two had quite a dance."

"We're big Rihanna fans." Dani deadpanned, gaining closer to the man as she leaned towards his ear. "I don't think Doctor Lopez would appreciate those kinds of rumors either, Doctor Weston." pulling back she tilted her head and raised her eyebrows, "Do you?"

Brody laughed under the pressure as he playfully tapped Dani on the shoulder. "I'm just kidding Doctor Harper, forgive me." he added, nodding towards the woman as he picked up his file. "Why would she ever cheat on Doctor Fabray anyway?" he eyed Dani in challenge as her face fell and she looked to Rachel. "See you ladies later." Brody smirked as he walked towards his Interns.

Rachel looked sympathetic as she watched the blonde's face go through a range of emotions. "It's not what you think it is Dan-"

"It's okay Rachel." she cut the woman off, "I've got to go to my Interns. See you in the OR this afternoon."

* * *

**From: Dani Harper**

_I need to see you. _

**To: Dani Harper**

_I knew I'd get you going this morning ;) I can see if On call room is free?_

**From: Dani Harper**

_Are you dating Quinn!?_

Santana frowned as she read the words on her phone. She knew this would come up in conversation soon enough. Even planning on how she'd tell Dani about the situation. The Latina panicked slightly, not yet ready to be opening up to the blonde. But she knew one thing: she couldn't lose her.

"Santana are we disturbing you?" Sue Sylvester asked sarcastically on the opposite end of the table to her. They'd be interviewing her for an hour now and quite frankly, Santana was sick of her former mentor's voice.

"Is everything okay, Santana?" Cassandra July asked genuinely. She had come to strike up a brilliant friendship with the older woman.

"No, Cassie there's some issue with a patient." She lied.

"Then go Santana, lives are more important. We're nearly done here anyway." Will Schuester added, much to Sue's annoyance as the short haired blonde raised her hands and shook her head.

"Thank you. Cassie. Sue. Schue. See you in the Board meeting tomorrow." she added quickly, before getting out the door as soon as she could.

**To: Dani Harper**

_Can you meet me now?_

**From: Dani Harper**

_Yeah. Where?_

**To: Dani Harper**

_My office_

**From: Dani Harper**

_Okay, I'm coming now._

**To: Dani Harper**

_You might get there before me, I've just come out of a meeting. Make yourself comfortable._

* * *

Santana rushed through the wards of the hospital, trying to get out of conversations guiltily as she lied about being late for a meeting. Upon approaching her office door she was overcome with a wave of emotion. Fear. Fear of losing Dani. There was a side of herself she never wanted anyone to know about. Right now she might have to bring forth those demons. Sighing, she held the door handle down and walked in.

Dani sat with her hands to her lips, looking nervously around the room. She hadn't even noticed someone had come in.

Santana shut the door and locked it, grabbing the blonde's attention. She saw the blinds had already been closed, something she was grateful for. The last thing she needed to hear was rumors of Dani sitting in her office awaiting her.

The two women stared at each other before Dani broke the silence.

"Hey." she spoke quietly, a half smile forming as she looked up towards the brunette.

"Oh fuck it." Santana gasped out as she walked towards the blonde and placed her hands around her face tenderly. "I want _you. _I want _only _you." She spoke passionately as Dani reached up and stroked the hands that were on her face. "I need you to trust me, Dani. I have a history with Quinn but it's not what you think, okay?" she added, kissing the blonde's forehead.

Dani hated to break the moment, but there was something that had been on her mind since Monday morning in the MRI room.

"I know you kissed her on Monday." she spoke sadly. Reaching around Santana's hands and pulling them down. "I heard you both. I guess she forgot to turn the speakers off." Santana's jaw dropped as she sat on her knees, her hands combing through her hair as she closed her eyes and sighed.

"That was a mistake." Santana spoke quietly, finding it hard to look the blonde in her eyes.

"Something tells me you keep going back though, Santana." Dani added sadly, reaching down for one of Santana's hands and squeezing it. "You need to be honest with me Santana." she rubbed her thumb over Santana's knuckle. "I can handle the truth."

Santana's eyes filled with tears as she finally looked Dani in the eye, "I did something a couple of years ago... Quinn had my back." Santana pinched her lips together and closed her eyes at the horrific memory. "I want to tell you, Dani." Santana whispered out as the tears spilled out her eyes. "I'm afraid."

Dani got down of the chair and knelt in front of Santana on the floor. "Shhh." She wrapped her arms around the Latina as she melted into her. "Whenever you're ready. It doesn't have to be now, okay? I'll be here for you whenever you need me." she whispered into the woman's hair as she kissed the top of her head. "What are you afraid of?"

Santana sniffled as she pulled apart from the woman, "I'm afraid you won't be able to look at me again."

Dani got really concerned, she'd never seen Santana like this. Something traumatic must have happened to her.

"Of course I will Santana." she replied, wiping a tear from the woman. "How could I not when I l-" Dani's mouth went dry at the word, Santana stared at her with even more intensity as she crashed her lips into the blonde.

Dani met her kiss eagerly as the sexual tension of the last few days built up. They kissed passionately as Santana nipped at the blonde's lip. Pulling away, causing Dani to whimper, Santana stood up and pulled the blonde with her. Taking her hands she backed the blonde up against her desk and gave her _that _look.

Dani nearly sang Hallelujah. _Yes, this is happening. _She thought to herself as the Latina dove in for another kiss.

Santana was aggressive. She could never really get it right with her words. But her body, oh her body never failed her. She sucked on Dani's bottom lip as she pulled it back and let go with a wet pop. Her hands travelling down the Blonde's curvy chest and down to her hipbones. "Oh god Dani." she breathed out in pleasure as the blonde moved to kiss and suck on her neck. Santana gripped Dani's scrub top, unable to contain her moans as the blonde sucked on _that spot._ Just where her pulse point was, Santana grew dizzy as her thong pooled with the heat from her core.

She lost it.

Dani squealed as Santana literally scooped everything off her desk. Her laptop, her files, her bag. All of it lay on the floor as the Latina's fiery eyes bore into Dani. "Take your pants off. Lie on the table." Santana commanded huskily as she breathed heavily and licked her lips. Dani was mesmerized by Santana. Her dominance turning her on to the maximum as she obeyed and sat on the desk. Quickly, she kicked off her white shoes. Gripping her ties on her scrub pants, she undid the knot and pulled them down, kicking them to the floor. Santana watched like an animal about to pounce on its prey. Dani had seen many sides of Santana Lopez, but this one by far, was her favorite. The blonde gripped either side of her panties but before she could move the Latina stopped her. "Wait." she called out desperately.

Moving in front of Dani the Latina roughly parted her legs and ran her fingers along the Blonde's panties. "Jesus Christ." Santana breathed out as Dani whipped her head back and began whimpering in pleasure. "God, you're so wet." She gasped as her fingers continued to stroke Dani. Santana stopped her motions as Dani breathed heavily. The Latina gripped the blonde's panties and slowly slid them down the girls legs, not missing the wetness that traveled down the woman's thighs. "Lie down baby." she spoke softly as Dani nodded towards her and clenched her jaw.

Santana watched as the woman positioned herself across her desk. Scolding herself because she'll probably never be able to sit there and work normally again. The tanned beauty kicked off her heels and slid down her skirt quickly, eyeing the blonde hungrily. "Can you touch yourself for me?" Santana asked sweetly, her own hands rubbing over her breasts as she began to unbutton her blouse. Dani watched the woman strip as she slowly rubbed her clit with one finger, desperately trying not to come at the sight. Santana unclasped her bra and threw it across the room, prompting Dani to stop and go to take off her scrub top.

"No, leave that. You'll see why soon enough." Santana stated wickedly as she climbed onto the desk and straddled Dani. "Go inside yourself." she demanded again as the blonde's hands traveled down under Santana's pantie clad sex and down into her own as she inserted two fingers. Arching her back she gasped at the much needed touch. Santana looked on in awe as her pants grew wetter, she gripped Dani's wrist and pulled her fingers out, bringing them to her own lips and sucking all the way down and back up. She moaned at her sweet taste. "God, I never wanna taste anything else ever again." she breathed out as Dani whimpered again.

"Santana, I _need _you." Dani moaned as she gripped Santana's hips.

"Don't worry, I need to clean up this mess on your thighs." Santana replied with that husk. Scaling down Dani's lower half and running her tongue on her inner thighs, moaning when she came into contact with Dani's juice. The blonde lifter her legs and positions them around the Latina's shoulders, who in turn looked up and smirked. Kissing along each of Dani's inner thighs, she parted the blonde's lips and licked her own before diving in a sucking right on the spot.

"OH GOD!" Dani screamed out as her legs gripped around Santana's head. She wasn't expecting her to go in for the kill straight away, then again, Santana was like no other woman. The Latina flickered her tongue up and down Dani's clit, then sucked, then sucked and licked at the same time. The blonde could hardly handle the motions as she continued to moan and scream beneath Santana. Gripping the dark hair she moaned as Santana quickly entered her with her tongue. Dani lost it. Coming instantly as her back arched, her legs spasm-ed and her voice screamed. She lay panting as she let go limply of Santana's hair, the woman lapping her up clean and humming in pleasure at the taste.

"Oh my God, Santana." Dani let out breathlessly. "I've never came so quick." She admitted, giggling as the euphoria from her orgasm still ran through her.

Santana crawled up her body and gave her a heated kiss. Dani could taste her sweetness as she moaned again, her hands coming up to roam the Latina's toned body. She nearly came again at the feel of her abs.

"I never want to stop doing this." Santana breathed out between kisses. "Lets take a week off work, and do this." she moved to kiss Dani's neck as the blonde giggled.

"Oh you think that's funny?" Santana asked again, lifting her head from the blonde's head and smirking. Before Dani could begin to reply she was impaled on the spot by three strong fingers thrusting into her.

"Fuck, Santana." She cried out as she closed her eyes. The Latina showed no mercy as she thrusted all stamina and force into the blonde. The desk rocked into the wall as Dani continued to moan. "Can't... take it." she breathed out as Santana smirked and swooped down to kiss her forcefully.

Santana switched expertly to circle the blonde's clit, causing Dani to bite hard on her bottom lip. Both women gasped for different reasons. She entered her again, then pulled out to rub her clit. Dani was close to coming again as she broke the kiss and whipped her head back onto the hard wood.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" she cried again as Santana sped up and curled her fingers, rubbing on Dani's G-Spot. "Oh FUCK!" she screamed again. Santana slowed her movements as she kissed the blonde's neck and jaw. Dani lay in a wonderland as tears of pleasure ran down to her ears. "You are something else Santana Lopez." she breathed out, stroking the woman's hair.

Santana laughed lowly into Dani's ear. "I love it when you come." she whispered, nipping on her ear lobe. "I'm so wet for you." she added, sitting up and rubbing her pantie-clad core on Dani's leg. The blonde moaned at the feeling, Santana's juices spilling down her thighs.

"I need to do something about that." Dani replied, pulling at Santana's thong. The Latina lay back onto the blonde's lower legs as the woman pulled her thong slowly down her legs and discarded them somewhere in the room. Dani quickly sat up, pulling Santana up to meet her as she attacked the woman's nipples without mercy. Santana gasped loudly, she'd been aching for Dani so much. The images of her tongue and fingers inside the blonde fresh and replaying in her mind.

"I want to ride your face." Santana moaned out as Dani licked and sucked around her nipples. Dani loved how dirty Santana was. She had fantasied about them having sex since the day they met, yet every fantasy hadn't matched up to half of how sexy Santana was. She let go of Santana's nipple and without answering the Latina she lay back down, bringing her knees up to move Latina up her scrub top. A dark blue wetness trailing down it. Santana hovered over Dani's face and smirked. "I've thought about doing this to you for so long." she admitted, dripping at the look in Dani's eyes. Dani gripped the Latina's thighs and pulled her down, licking her up and down agonizingly slow, teasing her.

Santana whimpered as she brought her own hands to grip through her hair. Dani picked up the pace as she savored Santana's taste. She hummed onto her clit and began sucking it hard as Santana rubbed herself against her face.

"You're tongue is fucking magic." Santana moaned out as Dani smirked against her.

The blonde switched it up as she dove her tongue inside Santana, stretching it to hit her spot. Santana cried as she did so, and began to bounce uncontrollably onto the Dani's tongue. Dani had never seen anything like it, it was by far, the most sensual thing she'd ever seen another woman do. "Don't stop, don't stop!" Santana cried as Dani's tongue continually hit her spot and exploded when the blonde reached her thumb around to rub her clit.

The woman literally exploded. Dani combined the two motions for less than ten seconds before Santana screamed and her face and neck were hit with warm liquid that spilled out of Santana forcefully and continued to drip down Dani's neck and torso. Santana fell limp into the wall in front of her as she tried to hold herself up with her hands. "Jesus fucking Christ." she whispered out as the sweat dripped down her forehead. She shakily lifted herself off of Dani's mouth and gasped at the huge wet patch that stained the woman's scrub top. "I didn't think I'd come that much." she husked out, laughing as Dani wiped her wet face.

"That, Santana..." she answered smiling as she sat up to kiss the woman, who was still dazed. "Was the female ejaculation." Santana's eyes went wide as Dani wrapped her arms around her and held her shaking body. "Congrats, you're a squirter." Dani smirked and pecked her lips again.

"You're a fucking sapphic Goddess." Santana replied, her voice hoarse as she breathlessly laughed. "Best. Sex. Ever."

"Can I be your sapphic Goddess?" Dani asked timidly as they hugged closer.

Santana kissed her shoulder and smiled. "Yes. I'm pretty certain I'm yours too, right?" she whispered.

"Always have been." Dani replied, smiling. Santana squeezed her harder.

"I'm not easy to be with Dani. I've got a lot of demons." Santana tried to stop the tears that threatened to spill. "But as I said before, you're the only woman I want. You're the only woman I've _always _wanted." She kissed her shoulder again. "It's just you for me."

Dani pulled back and gently kissed the woman.

"I said I'll be here whenever you're ready, babe." Dani added softly, kissing Santana's cheek as the tanned Latina blushed at the pet name. "And if you keep fucking my face like that I think I'll marry you." Both women laughed as they clung to each other.

"I've really fucked my office up haven't I?" Santana stated as she looked around the room.

* * *

_**I really enjoyed writing this chapter... Any wonders why?**_

_**I'd really love to know what everyone's favorite character is, or who you'd like to see more?**_

_**Next chapter will pick up right from this one. Dantana surgeries and big drama coming along.**_

_**I'm debating whether to write in what Santana did next chapter or the one after, I'll see how it works out.**_


	9. You Can't Bury Your Demons

Santana Lopez stood at her locker gathering her head scrub and mask for the afternoon's surgery. After a rushed clean up of her office, both her and Dani left separately and away from prying Hospital eyes in the wake of their joint Lung transplant surgery with Rachel Berry. Santana stood staring into space as she thought of the doings her and Dani had got up to just under a half hour ago. Her body was still on fire. Her heart raced, and worst of all: her mind replayed.

"Where the hell is Doctor Harper?" Santana was unfortunately snapped from her dreaming as Rachel leaned on the locker next to her, donned in her blue scrubs. The small brunette inspected her already-cleaned-twelve-times hands as she waited impatiently.

"I'm sure she'll be here, we go in at 4. It's only 10 to Berry." Santana answered, trying to mask the highness in her voice and the blush that crept to her cheeks. "Don't get your panties in a twist."

Rachel smirked as she leaned forward to Santana, the latter girl making a face and pulling further away. "I bet she got your panties in a twist. Funny, for the last hour both of you have been MIA." Santana scoffed as her face got hotter and Rachel smiled triumphantly. "You smell like sex too. Hot, sweaty sex." Rachel giggled as Santana protested.

"Listen here Berry, as your superior I'm-"

"Has anyone got a spare scrub top!?" Dani shouted as she frantically entered the room, her blue scrub top still soaked from Santana. "I- a baby just threw up on me and I forgot my spares. I figured one of you would have one." The blonde made a small smirk to Santana while Rachel looked through her locker. The smaller brunette was quite disappointed her favorite wish-they-would couple hadn't been doing the dirty.

"Got one!" Rachel shouted as she pulled a fresh top straight on a hanger, "Take yours off and we'll pop it in the wash here." The brunette suggested as she handed Dani her top. Rachel gave the blonde a perplexed look as she eyed the soaked top. "That doesn't look like baby sick..."

Santana's eyes gaped as her and Dani shared an alarmed look. Rachel hadn't noticed this as she inspected the top, touching it.

Santana squirmed at the sight.

"It looks like water! You're lucky, I had a baby throw up on me and it was pure chunks. Smells like hell too." Rachel added, disgusted at the memory. Dani took the spare top and lifted her own off. Santana avoided her and turned towards the sink basin to wash her hands. The heat in her core started to pulse again.

"I'm just going to wash a sec before I put this on!" The blonde exclaimed as she ducked into the changing room.

Rachel picked up Dani's discarded top and carried it over to the wash basket. "This doesn't even smell like..." the girl lifted the top to her nose and gasped loudly. Santana turned around to see Rachel's horrified, yet accusing stare as the girl slammed the top into the basket. "Jesus fucking Christ." she whispered as she washed her hands _again. _"You know I'm really happy you guys are getting together but god dammit Santana you let me touch that thing!" she whisper-shouted aggressively as Santana stood in guilt, avoiding eye contact. Rachel looked in disbelief at her hands then towards Santana as she whispered, "Can I get pregnant from this?"

Santana burst out laughing and began tying her mask behind her head. Just as Rachel was about to berate her again, Dani came out looking a lot fresher as the bubbly blonde smiled brightly towards the smaller brunette. Thus ending her ill fated berate session. The three made small talk about the patient as Dani walked inside the OR to make sure the set up was done correctly.

"Guess we should go save a life then Berry." Santana nudged the brunette playfully as Rachel tied her mask.

The diva didn't go unnoticed to Santana's clear crinkle eyes as she shouted after her, "I KNOW YOU'RE STILL LAUGHING SANTANA!"

* * *

"Oh fuck. We actually can't stop doing this." Dani moaned out as she rolled off of Santana onto the large red sheets of the Latina's double bed.

After a 4 hour surgery, the two met at the Latina's house after their shifts finished. Luckily they avoided suspicion as Santana finished an hour before Dani did.

"What time did you get here again?" The Latina husked out, lifting her arm lazily as Dani's head rested on her chest.

Dani scooted as close as she could to the woman and sighed blissfully. "I don't know, around ten?" she kissed the Latina's neck and smiled. "Why, what time is it now?"

Santana looked over Dani's head at the clock on the wall. "Fuck... it's almost 2 am!" Her hands began tickling the blondes back as she smirked, "Good thing I don't start until tomorrow afternoon."

Dani giggled at the insinuation as she closed her eyes in content with the out of this world fingers tracing her back. "I'm on nights tomorrow, I literally have _all _day to recover."

Santana arched her brow and licked her lips as she turned to face the blonde.

"Well then Miss Harper, we better make you're recovery worth it."

* * *

Santana heard the loud beeping as her eyes flashed open. Her arms were tightly wrapped around the blonde as she spooned into her. Dani stirred too, not quite awake.

Santana lifted her head as her vision became clearer. She gently pulled her arms away and rolled out of their embrace as she began to search for the source of the wake up call.

"Shit! It's my pager!" she exclaimed as she came to life and jumped out of bed.

Dani groaned as she rolled over, the commotion waking her up from much needed sleep. "Work?"

Santana grabbed the sheet to throw around her naked body as she read the pager. "It's Chase." she added blankly as she raced to get some clothes out of her draws. "It's an emergency page from Doctor Pierce." The Latina set the clothes out on the chair in the corner of her bedroom. "I'm having a quick shower!"

Dani awoke suddenly as realization kicked in. In an instant, she heard a faint sound coming from her handbag and instantly knew it was a page from Brittany as well. Knowing she had no clean clothes and she couldn't exactly borrow one of Santana's blouses or infamous skirts in case questions were asked, the blonde quickly got changed into her outfit from last night and ran to the bathroom door.

"I'm heading home to get changed, Pierce has paged me too!" Dani quickly opened the bathroom door and faltered a second, seeing the Latina's silhouette through the shower glass. Santana heard the door and opened the shower, running out and kissing the blonde chastely.

"I'll see you later." The Latina spoke softly as her mind raced. Dani caressed her wet hips soothingly.

"Hey, it's okay." The blonde cooed, tipping Santana's chin with her little finger. "I need to go home and change first, so I'll see you when I get there?" Santana kissed her longingly in response. "Drive safe San, see you there."

* * *

Dani practically sprinted into work after she quickly showered and got changed at home. It was around 11am and the fatigue of the previous day and especially the night hadn't hit her yet. In addition to the page from earlier, she received a short call from Brittany Pierce of where to meet. Suddenly feeling an overwhelming sense of nervousness as she approached the Pediatrics office.

Dani swiftly opened the door, noticing the blinds had been closed for privacy. Her body jolted as she entered the room, slamming the door unintentionally behind her.

Santana stood with her back to the room, her body slumped as she rested her hands widely on the office desk against the end wall. Dani's heart hurt at the woman's stance. Everything was adding up and she dreaded it. Quinn sat on one of the chairs of the long meeting table that occupied the center of the room, her face as usual was blank, but Dani could see the look of guilt that etched her face. Brittany finally gave Dani a sad smile and gestured for her to sit down. Dani knew then.

"Santana, could you please join us?" Brittany cleared her throat and asked timidly, turning towards the Latina who didn't move at the sound of the door. Santana's body quickly shot up as she turned around, her eyes widening at the sight of Dani. She hadn't even noticed the world was still moving after she heard the news. The Latina moved silently with a heavy heart as she sat opposite Quinn. Although she tried, she couldn't make eye contact with Dani.

"Dani, this morning we received news that Chase Jennelds passed away." Brittany finished after a moment, her voice wavering as she tried to regain professionalism. Dani's jaw dropped as she physically sat back, her hand immediately covering her mouth as she fought the need to cry. Quinn continued to stare at nothing, rolling her shoulders every few seconds as if to remind herself not to break down.

Brittany passed the file down to Dani, "Mrs Isobel Jennelds is extremely inconsolable at this given time..." Brittany took a calming breath as she eyed Quinn. "She's suing the hospital." Dani looked up from reading Chase's vitals wide eyed as Brittany looked on in disappointment. "As you know, less than a week ago Chase was in for a check up." Dani read the file as Brittany spoke, gasping when she read the cause of death.

"A brain aneurysm?!" Dani choked out as she dropped the file and looked up to Brittany. She was flooded with imminent guilt. The grey matter she found was bleeding on the brain. Santana finally looked towards her lover, tears brimming in her eyes as she clenched her jaw. Without thinking, Dani reached over and entwined their hands. It brought a comfort to Santana she had never had before, leaving her both scared and enamored.

"You three being his Attendings for that day need to write your statements by tomorrow Morning and after that there will be further interviews." Brittany finished, eyeing her three colleagues with sympathy. "I'm sorry about this, but as Head of this department it's my job to give you a heads up but this _shouldn't _of happened." Brittany stood and walked past Santana, lightly rubbing the woman's shoulders who in turn closed her eyes tightly as her lips quivered. Dani gathered the file and handed it to Brittany who gave her that sad smile once again. "You three should talk. Mourn. Figure out what happened."_  
_

Before anyone could say goodbye the tall blonde shot out the room.

Silence was the filler as Santana continued to squeeze Dani's hands and gather herself while Quinn sat emotionless still. Taking the initiative, Dani spoke first.

"Well, it's malpractice." she stated to the other two women. "We did indeed see something that was life threatening, but medical opinions differed and we decided _as a group _that the grey matter wasn't malicious." The blonde tried to remain as medically professional as she could, but the more she thought about that day the more she broke. "We... He... I..." she sucked in a breath, "I can't believe it. He's... gone." Dani fought the tears as she made eye contact with Santana who rubbed her thumb against Dani's hand.

"No you're wrong Dani." The Latina rasped out, finally speaking. "You would have saved his life." Santana spoke sternly as she turned away to eye Quinn. "If I hadn't had listened to _you!" _Santana shouted at the short haired blonde who suddenly jolted into the conversation.

"Excuse _me!?_" Quinn spat back, accused and more annoyed than ever.

"You heard me Quinn Fabray! You know what _kills _me? I thought she was right!" The Latina quickly let go of Dani's hand and slammed the table. "God dammit!" She cried out again, punching into the wood as Dani looked on with the utmost concern. "That sweet, sweet little boy has lost his _life. _Because of _us. _Not her Quinn. Because of our little power-play game we have going on. It's costing _lives. _When are you just gonna give it up!" Santana shouted louder as she came down to punch the table harder, blood marks being left this time.

Dani reached over and grabbed the Latina's hands, "Santana." she whispered and laced there fingers again. The blonde wiped the blood and kissed her knuckles as Santana sighed in both pleasure and relief. Quinn shot up out of her chair and stared daggers into Santana and particularly at the entwined hands that sat upon the table, taunting her.

The hazel-eyed blonde laughed evilly as she looked between their hands and Dani. "That's priceless." she continued laughing and as Dani was about to say something she cut the other blonde off. "Oh save it, Harper. You think she cares? She doesn't. She's _incapable _of caring for _anybody._" Quinn spat as she turned to Santana. "I bet you haven't told her about how you fucked me on Monday, have you Santana?" she spoke sweetly, turning her head to patronize the Latina. "You see Dani... as you probably know... Santana likes to be fucked. She likes it rough. Pain makes her forgot about what a terrible person she is." Quinn finished triumphantly as Santana flinched, unable to look at Dani.

"Quinn I think that's enough." Dani spoke up protectively. She remained strong although Quinn had thrown her off massively. The other blonde raised her brow from where she was standing as if to challenge Dani.

"You're just pissed because I could never, and would never _love _you Quinn." Santana rasped out lowly, her eyes set on an intense gaze towards Quinn.

Dani saw Quinn for a split second actually look hurt for once as the blonde cleared her throat. "What... you saying you love her? Care for her? Come on Santana, we both know how long that will last until she finds out who you _truly _are."

Santana gripped Dani's hand in anger and was about to actually assault Quinn until she felt soft fingers caress her hand. Choosing to use words, she huffed out, "Quinn, you listen to me. We know-"

"NO YOU LISTEN TO ME!" Quinn shouted as she cut the woman off, leaning down to get eye level across the table. "You may have a short memory Santana, so I'm willing to jog it for you this once. You know I can and _will _destroy you. You take me down with this, they find out everything." Quinn spat lowly and Santana grew rigid. "_Everything _Santana." She repeated with emphasis. "You may try to bury your demons but I will _always _remind you."

"Quinn please..." Santana whispered out, her other hand coming up to pinch her nose.

"No. Like you said Santana, you could _never _love me. You just used me." Quinn whispered back. She paused before standing up triumphantly and folding her arms. "We never did the MRI scan with Doctor Harper. You were getting lab results and I was getting Chase's blood samples. Doctor Harper came back and told us it was a perfectly healthy brain of a perfectly healthy baby and we trusted her medical opinion."

Dani couldn't believe what she had just heard as she shot up, "That's what YOU said!" The blond cried at Quinn, pointing her finger. "Do you really think we're going to go along with this because you're mad _you _messed up!?" Dani questioned again, exasperated.

Quinn smirked as she stepped away from the table. "I never said _we, _I said Santana."

Dani turned to Santana and awaited her response. Her heart broke when the Latina looked away and down towards the floor. Hurt, Dani ripped her hands away from Santana's and took a step back. "I'll fight you both on this then."

Quinn laughed again as she made her way towards the door. "I don't think you're going to do that, Danielle." as she reached the handle she turned back and shouted, "Tell her about it all Santana. See if she loves you then."

Dani looked back at Santana as she heard the door slam and the footsteps trail away. Silently she sat back down.

"I need some answers Santana. She's fucking crazy. You can't tell me you're going to go along with this?!" Dani leaned on her hands as she huffed out in stress. "You can't let her blackmail you like that Santana, I'm sure whatever you did wasn't that bad and she's just exaggerating-"

"She didn't exaggerate anything." Santana finally spoke and quickly pulled up her chair nearer to Dani. Facing her with tear stained cheeks and watery eyes. Dani's anger towards Santana immediately washed away when she saw the look on her face, her hand finding its rightful place in Santana's once again. The Latina looked down at their hands and back up to Dani, "It's not a pretty story D... she was right, I am a terrible person."

Dani shook her head and Santana looked down, the blonde nudged their hands to grab the woman's attention back. "I don't care how ugly it is," she lifted their hands up and smiled softly, "I'm not letting go."

Santana gave her lover a small smile as she took a deep breath.

"Me and Quinn go way back. We went to medical school together and we Interned here under Sylvester." Dani listened with intent as Santana dove into the darkest place of her being. "On our first year, we were picked to scrub in on a heart bypass with the then current Head of Cardiothoracics: April Rhodes."

"It was a long surgery, the patient was a 16 year old boy who'd had a heart disease all his life, much like Chase would have." The Latina lingered and swallowed. "We'd been in the same positions for around 12 hours and when April finally finished she was too exhausted, so she asked me and Quinn to finish and stitch him up."

Santana smiled bitterly as she tried to blink away the fresh tears. "It should be the easiest part right?" Dani was at a loss at the tormented Latina. "I was finishing up around his new heart and... my hand had a tremor."

Santana took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I watched the blood poor out of his heart like a overflowing reservoir. I'd cut into his left ventricle and right down into his aorta." The Latina opened her eyes as she shook her head. "It wasn't any longer than two centimeters."

Dani leaned in closer and kissed Santana gently, "Shhh it's okay baby. You don't have to say anymore."

"No. You don't understand Dani." Santana leaned away shaking her head. "That boy died within seconds and both Quinn and I could do nothing. Because I killed him."

"Santana you didn't kill him." Dani answered sternly. "You were an Intern who was asked to perform a closure on a surgery which was too advanced. You had a tremor because you're hands were under strain for hours during surgery. It's a terrible mistake but it _happens._"

Santana sat back defeated against the chair and clenched her jaw. "My Mother died of Huntington's disease." she rasped out quietly.

Dani was suddenly alerted to why Santana was so burdened. Huntington's disease was notorious for the sufferers earlier symptoms being uncontrollable movements of the body.

"Santana what happened to your Mother was horrific and I can't imagine what you were going through," The blonde rubbed her free hand on Santana's thigh sympathetically, "But that's not going to happen to you baby. You're here and you're alive and you're an awesome Surgeon." Dani tried to give her best smile at Santana. "It was just a common tremor babe."

Santana stopped Dani's hands soothing her thigh as she pressed down.

"I didn't take the test."

Dani looked at the woman in confusion. "What do you mean? You must of had to take the test to get into medical school!?"

Santana looked on with guilt. "I rigged it, I didn't use my blood." The Latina sniffled, "I've never took the test for Huntington's."

Dani gasped and drew her hands away from the woman. She didn't know what to feel. What to think. How could Santana put her life in danger like that? Or the lives of others? Suddenly angry and hurt, she finally asked the question Santana had been dreading.

"How did you get around that when the incident in the OR occurred?"

Santana rubbed her forehead. She was so mad that she'd disgusted Dani.

"Quinn lied for me. We said he had a cardiac arrest on the table and managed to switch back his original heart so the coroners wouldn't see the cut." Santana wiped away a tear as she looked Dani in the eye. "I always wondered why she was so quick to protect me. Then I realized she was in love with me." The Latina looked down again, "Then I destroyed her too. I slept with her to get what I wanted. I used her time and time again for my own gain."

"The truth is I was so... so disgusted and ashamed with myself for... for being responsible for that boys death I-" Santana paused as her voice wavered. "I did everything I could to take the pain away and that, as _fucked _up as it is... was playing with other people. Hurting and fucking around with their emotions. Mainly Quinn's." Santana took another deep breath as she brought her hand up to pick at the armrest on the chair. "I just wanted to be a Surgeon _so _badly. I always wanted to save lives and I was always so bitter that my Mother's medical history could potentially stop me from living my dream." The Latina shrugged her shoulders and sighed in defeat. "So I rigged the medical test. Then I became too scared to ever find out myself."

Dani rubbed her eyes as she sighed. "God Santana, that is so messed up." She felt her own tears as she leaned forward towards the Latina. "You need to take that test Santana. It's a 50/50 chance."

"I know, and I will... I promise you." Santana answered genuinely and Dani suddenly became afraid _for _the woman. "But we have an issue at present and I think we should tell the truth." Shocked, Dani gave the Latina a perplexed look. She was under the impression Santana had no choice but to go for Quinn's idea. "If you take the blame you'll lose Pediatrics to Mike Chang and will be moved into Trauma with Finn Hudson. You'll have to undergo tests and interviews, probably by me... which I... I can't... I'd feel too guilty." Santana laughed at the irony, she couldn't believe that Dani had literally changed her into a better person. "And quite truthfully Quinn and I deserve it. We've become blinded by power, we lost the reason for becoming Doctors in the first place... to save lives. Chase was close to my heart and I can't believe I let him down." Santana looked up and shook her head. "I can't believe I let _you _down."

The blonde looked at the woman she loved. And she did love her. Even more so now, which was really fucked up.

For in that second, she had made up her mind. "Don't argue with me on this Santana, but we're going to go along with what Quinn says." The blonde breathed out as she closed her eyes to try and gather her thoughts. "Then you're both even and you can quit this game that's destroying you so much. It's okay, I'll just work twice as hard to get back into Paeds." She opened her eyes and caught Santana crying as she looked at her and shook her head. "But more importantly I'm doing this because I know this is truly your dream, Santana. I can see it in your passion for saving lives, your skill and your dedication. I'm not going to be the one that takes that away from you." The blonde finished genuinely as she gave a sad smile.

Santana couldn't stop the tears as she looked in awe at the woman. "Why would you do that for me, Dani?"

Dani gave a small sharp laugh. "You know why."

Santana wiped her tears away and looked deeply into Dani's eyes.

_Because she loves me._

"You're nothing like Quinn." Santana blurted out. "I mean. What I had with Quinn... It's not us."

Dani smiled again, "I know. I've seen the way you look at Quinn." Santana let out a small laugh as Dani smiled. "And I've seen the way you look at me."

Santana blushed at the words, smiling to herself as she looked away then back at Dani.

"I need time Santana." This time Dani blurted something out as Santana began to panic. "No, I'm not leaving you... or us..." The blonde quickly added when she saw the look on Santana's face. "You've told me a lot today. I just need to process it so I can be there for you properly. And I need to work out what's going to happen to my career. I just need these next few days to myself."

Santana furrowed her brow as she looked to the blonde lovingly. "I understand." Dani gave her a small smile as a thank you.

"I should head out, talk to Quinn. Get our statements sorted. Talk to Brittany." Dani huffed out, her mind wandering to what was going to happen to her.

The blonde smiled at Santana as she got up to leave.

"Dani!" Santana called out before the blonde could leave. "Do you want to be with me?"

Dani smirked that playful, trademark, beautiful smirk that Santana first fell for. "Do you want to be with me?"

Santana smiled brightly for the first time that day.

"More than anything, Doctor Harper."

* * *

It had been 5 days since Chase Jennelds had died. The statements were put through and Danielle Harper was set for medical test and trials due to patient negligence and malpractice. Quinn and Santana also got formal warnings for not delving into the MRI results and consulting efficiently. It was all confidential at this point but Hospital gossip soon got around.

_Santana_ hadn't been with Dani properly in 5 days. It was killing the Latina. They'd seen each other everyday but only spoke briefly and said pleasantries. Santana confided everything to Rachel Berry, who proved to be more than an amazing friend she'd had all this time. Rachel, like Dani, urged Santana to take the blood test for Huntington's disease. Santana agreed she would do it in due time. The idea kept the Latina awake at night. She needed Dani. She needed her to give her the warmth and comfort. To calm and console her. To fuck and cuddle her.

Santana Lopez realized each day, that she needed Dani Harper.

And that she loved her.

It was her and it had _always _been her.

Santana couldn't wait to be the woman she wants to be. For Dani and for more importantly, herself. She couldn't wait to tell her fellow Surgeon how she felt about her and how life hadn't been the same since she had came into hers.

With all her demons, and her heavy heart. Dani made Santana feel weightless. That's why she loved her.

She knew Dani loved her fiercely in any condition, under any circumstance. That's why she loved her.

Santana just hoped soon they would find the right time to just _be._

"Good Afternoon, McSexy."

Santana was pushed out of her amazing daydreams of Dani by her perverse friend.

"Puckerman, how unfortunate to run into you today." She deadpanned back, not moving from her position on the balcony of the walkway across the Hospital.

"Your ass has gotten better if you don't mind me saying. Ready for out meeting with Sue and her sandy vagina?" The Doctor spoke charmingly as he leaned over the balcony next to Santana.

The doors from the ER opened as Dani, Rachel, Elliott and Kurt all walked along towards the Canteen.

"Berry's gotten god damn fine! You did her good to let her Intern with you, think the sex appeal rubbed off!"

Santana tore her gaze from Dani and nudged Puck. "Think she's got it bad for Hudson. Sorry Puck."

Puck frowned and turned back to eye the group. "Doctor Harper's fucking hot. Heard she was gay though. Well, she must be, I asked her out around 8 times." Noah Puckerman smirked to himself and down at Dani before he felt a sharp pain in his diaphragm. "Jesus Christ Santana! Did you just hit me?" The man wheezed out where he was not slumped over the bars.

Santana smiled evilly. "I'm sorry Doctor Puckerman, I slipped. Come on, we've got a meeting to attend to."

The two walked along the corridors, Santana laughing as Puck strained to breathe.

Puck was about to tease Santana about something when both Surgeons were distracted by a loud bang from down below.

Santana whipped her head around.

"Was that?" Puckerman asked as he froze in his tracks.

Another bang.

Santana ran forward to look over the balcony. People were screaming and running out the doors and hiding under the receptions. "Couldn't be..." the Latina whispered out.

When the third bang sounded Santana paled at what she definitely heard.

_A gunshot._


	10. Death And All His Friends

Santana stood horrified at the chaos that unfolded below her. People were screaming at running out of the doors. The Latina desperately tried to figure out where the shots came from. Seeing a few nurses running out of the ER she found her starting point.

The woman began a quick paced jog back the other way she came before she was dragged back by strong arms.

"Now's _not _the time to be a leader Santana!" Puck shouted into her ear as they struggled.

"Puckerman you better let me go, I swear to God!" Santana screamed back as the stronger man dragged her back.

"We'll be on lock-down, we need to get to a panic room of some sorts. Gather as many people as we can!" Puck answered back frantically, hissing at the feel of the woman's elbows winding him. After a particularly hard hit he let go, wheezing once again.

Santana grabbed the man's face with her two hands. "Puck, I need you to listen to me. Go through each ward, make sure everybody hides." Santana tapped him lightly to gain his attention. "Are you listening to me?" Puck nodded. "Do _not _keep everybody in one place. We're not going to become a slaughter house. Call Cassie and Will to head up to the roof and keep the door locked until they get a call, okay?" Puck nodded as he caught his breath.

"I'm going to go down to the ER and help people, okay?" Santana spoke with bravery as Puck looked in awe of the woman.

"I can come with you San..." the man breathed out.

"No, I need you... I_ trust_ you to get our friends safe, okay?" Santana stated firmly and Puckerman knew she wouldn't take no for an answer.

The two friends hugged fiercely.

"Stay safe San, I swear to God if something happens to you-"

"I'll be fine Puck, I promise." The woman soothed back as they pulled apart. "We don't have much time."

The man nodded as he ran in the opposite direction. Santana began running again as she made her way across the walkway and headed towards the ER.

* * *

"Santana are you okay!?" Rachel Berry practically screamed down the phone.

"Thank God Rachel! I've been trying to call you and Dani. Where are you, are you safe!?" Santana whispered back as she steadily helped a shocked woman out of the entrance and towards some paramedics.

"Yes, we're fine. There's a group of us from the Canteen. We heard the shots and immediately panicked. Dani and Elliott led us to a Lab and Observation room. Where are you!?" Rachel quick fired her words.

"Good, stay quiet and don't move out of there. I'm on my way to the ER I think the gunman headed through there." Rachel gasped at Santana's words.

"You're going after the gunman!?" Rachel screamed back. "Santana that is suicide!"

"Shh Rachel!" Santana hissed as she watched paramedics lead people out the door. "I'm going to see if anyone's hurt okay?" Santana answered, not entirely truthful.

There was a noise off Rachel's end.

"Santana what are you doing?" Dani asked in exasperation down the line to the woman.

"I'm just going to see if anyone's hurt, okay Dan?" Santana spoke lowly.

Dani went quiet for a moment. "Promise me." Santana was taken aback. "Promise me you'll go no further than the ER room, Santana."

Santana stayed silent for a moment until she heard a scream coming from the ER room. "I'm sorry, I cannot promise that. Keep everyone safe. I-." Santana swallowed the word as she jogged towards the ER. "Just stay safe."

The Latina threw her phone down and smashed through the doors. Nurses and Doctor's were working frantically around a few people who had wounds. There were blood stains on the floor and groaning echoed throughout the room.

Spotting a familiar nurse, Santana ran towards her. "Abby, what happened here?"

"A woman came in... she... she started shouting a-and shooting." Abby replied shakily, looking around at the people who were in the same amount of shock.

Santana embraced the woman. "Everything's going to be okay now. I need you to do as I say." Santana let go quickly and turned towards the room.

"Everyone! I need you to listen to me!" She shouted as the room was captivated by her leadership. "There are ambulance's arriving from Columbus City Hospital, I need you to get the wounded hooked up on IV and head straight out the doors. I know you are scared but we don't have the time. Once you're outside, keep safe until the Police arrive." The people began to move, something which Santana was unbelievably proud of. The people who dedicated their time and life to this Hospital working under a crisis.

"What are you going to do Santana?" Abby asked with concern.

Santana furrowed her brows. "I'm going to see if anybody needs help, which way did she go?"

Abby blinked and caught her breath. "She went through to Ward A, near Ortho." Santana nodded but Abby grabbed her arm. "Santana, there's something you should know." Abby said seriously in a moment of realization.

Santana looked on at the woman, unprepared for her words.

"The woman... It was Isobel Jennelds."

* * *

Dani paced the Observation room as a few Interns and Nurses crouched under tables and behind cupboards. Elliott stood watch by one of the blinds and Rachel tried calling Santana.

"She's not picking up!" Rachel screamed. "What if something's happened to her? What if-"

"Rachel, don't..." Dani whispered to the small brunette. Before speaking any further, she looked to the others in the room.

"Jake, Marley... Go wait behind the glass. You too ladies." Dani asked her two Interns and the four Nurses who crouched scared out of sight. "If anyone comes in, we'll make sure they don't go in there okay. Your safe." The women moved quickly but Jake stayed behind, torn. "Come on Baby Puck, I need you to look after those ladies in case anything happens." Jake nodded and begrudgingly stepped into the room behind the observation glass.

Rachel eyed Dani with guilt. "I'm sorry Dani, I didn't mean to put those kinds of thoughts in your head, I-" Rachel choked on her words.

Dani stepped closer to the woman and rubbed her arms. "I know. You love her too. She's your friend." Dani smiled knowingly.

Rachel wiped a tear and smiled back. "My best friend." She corrected with a breathy laugh. "You love her?" her eyes went wide at the revelation.

Dani laughed at the woman's expression. "Believe it or not, yes. Even though she just completely ignored what I asked of her and ran straight into danger." Dani huffed out in disappointment. She took a seat next to Rachel on the table and sighed."Though, I know it's in her veins to save lives. I knew if she thought there's people to save, she would be there in a heartbeat." The blonde smiled lovingly.

Rachel nodded back, "As flawed as she maybe, she's incredibly brave."

Both women sat in silence waiting as Elliott's eyes remained locked in the gap of the blinds, looking both ways from the corridor.

Rachel's phone vibrated next to her as she shared a quick glance with Dani and immediately answered the phone.

"Santana!?" Rachel gasped.

"No, it's Puck!" Noah Puckerman whispered down the phone. "I've just heard from her though. She's gathered the wounded in the ER and has sent them out to the ambulance's outside, they're taking them to Columbus. Listen, the West wing side of the Hospital is clear, Santana called me off a Nurse's phone and we're trying to get the word to the West side to evacuate." Puck spoke quickly as he took a much needed breath. "Most Wards know now, Santana wanted me to ask you where you were and make sure you're okay."

Rachel closed her eyes and let the information sink in. "We're past Pediatrics in the East wing, but we're okay. Is Santana?"

"Yeah I think so, but she's following Iso.. she's following the gunman." Puck was specifically told by Santana not to let Dani know it was Isobel in case the blonde went looking for her. Rachel turned towards Dani and the blonde knew Santana had followed after the gunman. "Special Police Force are on there way but I'll try to come get you too, where are you?"

"We're in Lab/Obs room 7. Be careful Puck." Rachel added as the two said goodbye.

Elliott finally turned around after listening to the conversation. "Santana's gone after the gunman?" the man asked in shock.

Rachel eyed Dani sympathetically as the blonde held her head in her hands. "Yeah..." Rachel breathed out. "The West wing is safe, they're evacuating now. Special Force are heading down to clear the Hospital, hopefully they get to the gunman before Santana does. In the meantime, we're just going to wait here and see if Puck or the Police find us first."

* * *

"Just go on through there, it's clear. The other Nurses are waiting by the Ambulance's outside... Okay, go on quick!" Santana whispered to a group of Nurses she had found hiding in a medicine cupboard. She swallowed her nerves as she approached the Orthopedic ward.

The Latina gasped when she saw an Intern, Doctor Ryder Lynn with a bullet straight through the man's head. Without thinking, she gathered a blanket to cover his body and shut his eyes carefully. "I'm sorry." she whispered while stroking the mans hair back and gently placing the blanket over his head.

Getting up, she checked for places to see if anyone was hiding.

"D-Doctor Lopez?" she heard a man splutter out near the Ortho desk. Craning her neck and carefully stepping over, she saw a pale looking Doctor Sam Evans covered in blood all over his torso. Immediately she ran to him.

"Sam!" She gasped out, inspecting the man's body. Quickly, she ripped open his scrub top and saw the bloody wound which sat directly above his heart. Santana tried to hide her facial expression as she clenched her jaw.

Sam looked up to her with watery eyes. "The wound didn't exit. I've been here for around ten minutes." Sam spoke out in between short breaths. "Doctor Anderson wasn't here... I'm not sure where Kurt is either." Sam spluttered again as Santana tried to shh him. "I'm dying right?" Sam looked down at his chest then back at Santana, "Doctor Lopez?"

Santana sucked in a deep breath. "Yes Sam, you are dying." Sam began to tear up and Santana's voice broke. "But I don't want you to worry," the Latina stroked his head as he cried, "I don't want you to be afraid." her tears began to spill. "I'm not going to leave you. You are not alone, you hear me?"

Santana waited for ten minutes for Sam to pass. Whilst she held him in her arms and stroked his hair, she heard another shot near the Pediatrics ward and became anxious. Her heart was breaking. Her thoughts raced with images of Chase and Isobel.

When Sam stopped breathing, she gently lifted his head from her lap and sorted his body like she did with Ryder's.

Now her veins filled with a new form of anger and determination, she followed the sound of the gun shot into the Pediatrics ward.

* * *

"That was close." Dani whispered out at the sound of the newest gunshot. Each bang seemed to get closer to the Pediatrics area.

Rachel gasped as she turned to Dani as the three surgeons all took up the space underneath the table. "Oh my God that sounded as if it was just outside!"

Dani reached her arm around Rachel and held her closer. "Just stay calm okay Rachel, we'll stay hidden under here and hopefully they pass."

Elliott steadily started to get up. "I've got to take a look." Dani quickly gripped his leg and shook her head. "Don't worry, I'll be quick."

Rachel rocked as her mind went crazy. "What about Kurt and Blaine? Sam? Santana?" Dani continued to console her heart grew heavy, particularly by the mention of the latter name.

The two women heard Elliott gasp from the window.

"Doctor Puckerman's been shot." The man quickly closed the blinds as the two women rose from under the table. Elliott eyed Dani with sympathy as he whispered, "its Isobel Jennelds."

Dani blinked harshly as she heard Rachel cry from the side of her. Making her way over to where Elliott stood previously, she looked out of the blinds.

Noah Puckerman lay limp right down the bottom of the corridor. Bloodied footprints staggered the halls down to the rooms they now occupied. Her body went rigid as Isobel Jennelds came out of Lab/Obs room 2, looking shaky and emotional as she inspected each room. Dani took a deep breath as she made her decision in a split second.

Moving quickly to open the door to where her Interns hid with the nurses she quickly stated, "Whatever you hear outside or in here, you stay hidden. You stay silent and you don't move until the police come and get you. No matter _what _you hear. Do not get up and look through the glass. Do not shout or scream. Just _stay alive_." Dani didn't give any of them a time to answer as she quickly closed the door and turned to her two friends.

"You need to get in there with them and do as I said." The blonde's eyes grew teary as she spoke. "She's looking for me, I know it." Dani closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "She's probably in Obs 4 now, you don't have much time." Rachel and Elliott didn't budge. "I don't want you to get hurt because of this mess I created."

Rachel stood sobbing as she moved forward to hug the blonde. "You didn't create this mess… and I will not leave you." Dani tried to protest but even stronger arms held her again.

Elliott kissed both women's heads as he breathed out, "We face her _together._"

* * *

With instructions from a Nurse she found hiding near Pediatrics, Santana began to follow where the woman pointed Isobel to. Noticing the kids had been evacuated, she sighed in relief. The Latina began a sprint as she rounded the corner. Her whole body halted at the body that lay around the bend.

"No." she whispered as she ran closer. It was her worse nightmare.

Noah Puckerman lay still with three gunshot wounds to his chest and lower abdomen.

"No!" Santana cried as she fell to the floor, holding the man's head in her to hands. "No no no no!" she repeated as she desperately tried to inspect his wounds. On the verge of hyperventilating, the Latina counted to five to fight her fear and breakdown as began to check his pulse. It was faint, so faint. Santana could feel him slipping in her hands. "Hold on Puck, _please._" She cried as her hands caressed his cheeks. "Please don't die." She cried again as her tears fell to his face. "I don't want to live without you."

Puck's eyes struggled to open.

"Stay awake! You stay awake!" Santana shouted as she looked to see if there was anything to operate with.

Puck's eyes were half opened as he attempted to smile. "Santana banana… don't… cry."

Santana sobbed at his voice. "Come on, you stay awake! You can make it; the p-police should be sweeping through soon. There's ambulance's outside I-." The woman caught her breath, "I know you can make it." She felt his pulse again as he fought to breathe. "Come on, Puck. Come on!"

"You need to be here. I need you to tease me about getting the girl; I need you to be an ass to me daily. Please." Santana choked out again as she watched her best friend struggle.

Puck took a deep breath as he looked up with watery eyes to his friend. "S-seven. Seven." He breathed out again, before his eyes began shutting.

Santana looked up down the corridor to room '7'. "Seven." She repeated as Puck coughed one more time and his head fell in her hands to the side.

Santana sobbed as she leaned down to kiss the man on the lips gently. "Goodbye, brother." She whispered as she got up, her hands and scrubs covered in other people's blood, in her friend's blood.

Standing up on shaky legs, she remembered what her mother once told her.

The Latina closed her eyes and whispered. "A brave woman is not a woman who does not feel fear, but who conquers it." Santana wiped her eyes and stormed over to room 7, kicking down the door with her leg as she stormed quickly inside, stunned by the sight ahead of her.

Dani stood a little in front of Rachel and Elliott with her hands up. It looked like she had been talking Isobel down, who stood opposite the three with her gun raised at Dani. The armed woman was taken aback to see Santana walk into the room, as her arm wavered.

"Iz, _please, _lower it one second." Santana pleaded with the fragile woman before her while trailing her eyes frantically between the gun and the group of Doctors ahead.

"They're innocent people, Iz. They save lives every day. Please, I'm begging you don't take it out on them." Santana swallowed as she stepped further towards the woman, whose hands instinctively raised and pointed between the group and Santana. "If you're going to take it out on anyone, it's me." She added firmly as gasps and cries from Rachel and Dani sounded and Elliott looked on in shock.

Isobel looked back and forth between them two, her eyes narrowing in on Dani.

"It was _her _too!" Isobel cried out as her desperate, shaking hands pointed the pistol towards Dani. The blonde woman placed her body in front of Rachel's protectively as she raised her hands with hesitance.

Exchanging a tearful look with Santana the blonde swallowed and braved it. "Mrs Jennelds, please listen t-"

"NO!" The armed woman shouted angrily as she cut Dani off. "You are the reason my baby boy is _dead!_" Isobel screeched as tears flooded her face. "No." she repeated, her blue eyes shimmering with tears and anger as she levelled the gun to the rest of the Doctors. "Get behind the glass… you two! Leave her here!" she shouted again at Rachel and Elliott, shooting a loose bullet towards the floor near the two which kicked them into gear as they moved; a shocked Elliott dragging a sobbing Rachel back with him.

"Iz, listen to me." Santana added firmly as her and Dani stood alone in the room with the hysterical young mother. "The story you were told about Chase's death..." The Latina paused as she watched the woman before her wince at the name. "It was a lie."

Isobel choked as she stepped back away from Santana. "No, you're lying." She whispered as she looked between the two women. "You're just trying to save her skin!" the woman flipped as she turned to shoot Dani quickly, her aim faltering as the bullet hit the Doctor in her lower rib.

Dani screamed in pain as her body thumped to the floor. Her vision went blurry as she heard Santana scream out. Her hands came to place pressure onto the wound as she fought to remain conscious, the hot blood soaking into her palms.

"Get back Santana!" Isobel shouted as she pointed the gun towards the Latina who had tears staining her cheeks.

Santana saw Dani panting as she lay squirming on her back desperately gripping her side; she knew the woman needed surgery immediately.

Angrily, she squared up to the younger woman holding the pistol. "I can't let her die. I can't let _you _kill her." She gritted her teeth as she walked closer towards the gun, giving her a knowing look as she whispered, "You know I can't."

The Latina's resolve drained as her emotions ran wild: between the hostile woman with a loaded gun and the Pediatric Surgeon lying in her own blood.

Dani opened her eyes at the stand-off ahead of her and tried to call out but her body hurt to even breathe, the Doctor knew the bullet must have collapsed her lung. The Blonde grew even more confused and dazed by Santana's words as she fought to remain conscious, pressing harder into her side and crying out at the painful pressure.

"You remember what I told you… the day Chase came in for his check up and MRI scans?" Santana added staring into Isobel's hardened eyes. "You were scared when he was going off with Doctor Harper and I whispered something to you so you knew he was in the best hands, do you remember?"

Isobel looked back at Dani as she swallowed. "Yes." She whispered, her heart becoming heavy.

"What did I tell you Iz?" Santana asked, wiping her eyes as she walked closer to the woman. "ANSWER ME!" she daringly screamed as Isobel flinched, the grip on her gun getting seemingly looser.

"You… you said that she was the best Doctor you'd ever come across." The woman sniffled as she looked back to Dani on the floor, the blonde staring directly at Santana, wishing she would run and save herself. "You said that she was the woman you loved and she made you feel safe and alive." Isobel stuttered out as Santana took a concerned glance to Dani who coughed as she desperately tried to get up. After what the blonde just heard, there was no way she was letting Santana get hurt for her. Deciding right there and then she was willing to die for her.

"You said you trusted her with your life and if she made _you _feel like that, then Chase was with the safest person in the world."

"That still remains a fact. She spotted a potential problem with Chase's MRI scan. I chose to ignore it. I ignored the one thing Doctor Harper desperately wanted me to take a further look at, something that proved fatal to your son." The Latina spoke evenly as she watched Isobel add everything up, knowing her time was running out. She gave a quick look of apology to Rachel who stood in tears behind the observation glass. Closing her eyes, she swallowed as she took another step. "The truth is Mrs Jennelds… Doctor Harper tried to save Chase's life, and if I'd have listened… she would have."

Isobel raged as she paced forward to Santana and pointed the gun to her chest. "How dare you! I TRUSTED you!" she cried as Santana closed her eyes, tears falling down.

"Please… no…" Dani called out in pain, trying and failing to get up. Her heart beating out of its chest nearly as she watched the woman that she loved about to get shot and cried out as she could do nothing to stop it.

"No Doctor Harper!" Isobel shouted as she shot near to where the woman was, trying to unhinge her from trying to save Santana. "You don't get to be a hero Doctor!" she shouted again as Dani groaned in pain, her eyes spilling tears out as she shook her head at Santana and Isobel. The armed woman pressed the nozzle of the gun into Santana's chest again as the Latina opened her eyes, thinking of ways to fight her fate.

"Handing down judgements like that Santana!" Isobel screamed, "Like you're _God!_" the younger woman shouted, pressing into Santana harder. "You don't get to play God!"

Santana's tears stopped as she shakily breathed in lifting her hands up in surrender. "Iz… I know your loss. I do." She spoke lowly as their eyes never left each other. "I lost my Mother, a few years ago. She died right in front of me. I watched her suffer with an illness since I can remember." The Latina swallowed again as the Doctors behind the glass held each other and prayed. "I didn't become a Doctor because I wanted to play God; I became a Doctor because I wanted to save lives."

Santana's hand gently reached for the gun as Isobel shook and looked away, her face contorting as she tried desperately to get Santana's voice out of her head.

"No Isobel, look at me." Santana added firmly as the fragile woman did as she was told. "I'm a human being, I make mistakes. I'm _flawed_." The Latina's voice broke as a tear slipped out. "When my Mom died, I wanted _justice, _I wanted somebody to pay." Dani looked on hazily as she tried to breathe out the Latina's name, trying desperately to listen to her words and not slip out of consciousness.

"Then I realized, _we all are flawed._ What happened with Chase was a mistake, a _terrible _mistake and I am truly ashamed and angry with myself. I will be for the rest of my life. I will live with knowing I destroyed your life and I failed to save his…And my heart is completely and utterly _broken _because of it_." _Santana choked out as her voice wavered, "You lost somebody you love because he couldn't be saved, because it was too late, because of a terrible _mistake._"

Santana breathed to calm her nerves as her body shook. "I can't control everything. But I can control whether the patients I have here leave this Hospital better or worse for having met me."

Isobel sobbed as she screeched out. "You… ruined m-my life!"

Santana's lip quivered. "No, I didn't. You became a Mother. You loved your son unconditionally. That's how I know you don't really want to hurt anybody."

Santana nodded over to Dani as Isobel tearfully glanced over. "I'm begging you; don't make the same mistake as I did Iz." The Latina tightened her grip on the nozzle and began to lower it slowly. "That is somebody that I _can _save. A woman who will continue rectifying the flaws me and every other Doctor here has. A woman who will go on and continue to save the sons of Mother's like you. Please don't take that away from them." Santana added as Isobel continued looking over at Dani, her gun going past Santana's lower rib-cage. "Look at me, Iz."

Isobel turned back to Santana, shocked at her resolve as a weight had been lifted. Her arm limply loosened the gun but she remembered the truth and gripped at it again as the heavy loaded pistol came to a halt near Santana's stomach. Why was she listening to these lies?

Santana saw what was in the woman's eyes and knowingly gripped the other end of the gun back. "You still wanna kill me? Fine." She cried out as Isobel's eyes flickered with emotion. "Because I've _really lived," _Isobel flinched at Santana's unexpected words._ "_I've failed and I've been devastated, I've been broken." A few tears fell as Santana stated proudly, "I've been to hell and back."

The Latina spoke out with passion in her eyes as she breathed out. "But I've also known joy." Santana rasped as more tears fell, looking towards Dani again she spoke directly to her. "I've had a great love." The Doctor turned her attention back to Isobel, "Death for me is not justice. It's an end of a journey." Santana breathed in as she eyed the woman intensely. "I'm not afraid to die."

Isobel shook as she believed everything Santana said. "She's afraid of you dying." She noted, looking to Dani and back to Santana. "What about an eye for an eye."

"Doesn't that make the world blind?" Santana asked with a sad smile. "You're a good woman. I can see it in _your_ eyes." Santana added genuinely as Isobel faintly shook her head, breathing out to calm herself, unprepared for what Santana said next.

"Can you see it in mine?"

Santana then braced herself for a world of pain.

Isobel pulled the gun away from her body shakily lifting it up. The young woman stood shaking as she closed her eyes and shook her head, a faint 'yes' slipping from her lips as she dropped the gun to the floor and sobbed.

Santana's brain kicked into motion as she quickly kicked the gun far away before leaping over towards the blonde on the floor.

"S-Santana?" Dani breathed out as her eyes opened and closed and her head rolled back before a strong hand held her head upright and safe.

"I'm right here baby." Santana whispered out as she placed a quick kiss to the blondes head. She reached down to check the blonde's ribs and grew exceptionally concerned at the sign of no exit wound. Suddenly she felt hands on her shoulders and turned to see a distraught looking Rachel Berry as the smaller brunette hugged her hard from behind, the shortest but most caring hug they'd ever shared as Rachel quickly got into OR mode and ran to get a bed for Dani.

"A-are… you o…" Dani coughed out as Santana shushed her, looking up to see Elliott gripping Isobel Jennelds into a lock and talking frantically on his mobile. "..kay. Okay?" Dani whispered hoarsely with her eyes closed.

Santana could just about make out what Dani was asking as she kissed her forehead again and smiled down, brushing the blonde hair back soothingly. "I'm okay. You're going to be okay soon, alright?"

"At least it's not… my leg." Dani groaned out again, managing one of her signature smirks which made Santana fall even more in love with her as she giggled at the blonde, not even realizing she was crying.

"Santana!" Rachel shouted her attention as she ran through the doors with a bed. "Special Force is In the Hospital. I've managed to secure OR room 4 and the police and trauma team are on their way down now." Both women lifted Dani unceremoniously, who in turn screamed out in agony as she finally slipped unconscious.

"Okay, let's get her there now. I can't see signs of an exit wound and we need to stop the bleeding." Santana noted, her mind going into the surgical zone. Turning to one cowering scrub nurse, she shouted, "You! We're going into OR 4 now, I need you to get A+ blood bags from the storage unit near the Emergency room. Please hurry." The young nurse quickly snapped up at Santana's commands and began running through the doors.

"Did everyone get out okay? What about Puck!?" Rachel asked the dreaded question hesitantly as her mind flooded with the team's faces. The two Surgeons burst out the room and down another corridor towards the elevators. Santana couldn't look in Puck's direction.

Santana froze as they entered the elevator. She gave Rachel a sympathetic look as the elevator began moving. "Let's just save her."

* * *

**Wow, this was a hard chapter to write. There's the main drama over for now.**

**Next episode will be Dani in touch and go surgery, the aftermath of the shooting and the memorials of the dead. **

**For those of you who think this was too deep, I've had the story outline for a while now. In all, this is a love story. It's a love story with deeply flawed characters and tough circumstances. I hope you stick with it; they still have a journey to go.**


	11. In Repair

Blankness.

That's what Santana could feel.

An abyss of numbness. Quiet. Sanity.

Maybe insanity.

"Santana!" Rachel nudged the woman quickly as she held the object across the table. "Take the 10 blade."

Santana breathed out again and re-focused on the woman lying on the table beneath her. With the up-most care, she took the surgical blade from Rachel and expertly began the incision into Dani's left lower side.

"Clamp." The Latina quietly spoke back whilst adjusting her focus lens and placed the clamps to move the blonde's skin further apart. "Good. The bullet's lodged in between the 11th and 12th rib."

Rachel's eyes lit up from behind her surgical mask. "T-that's fantastic Santana."

Both women were unusually quiet. But rightly so. They managed to take out the bullet without much bother, finishing the surgery in an hour with a close up.

Santana finished the last of the stitches and let out a breath.

Gunshots. Screaming. Sam. Puck. Blood. Blood. Blood.

The Latina fell backwards, hitting over a table of supplies as they clattered to the floor. Gripping her mask, she tore it off as she struggled to breathe.

"Lacey, Thomas take Dani into ICU unit 1. Show your ID's to the Police. Go, quick." Rachel hurried the two Nurses as they wheeled Dani out the room. The small brunette ran towards her best friend. "Santana? Santana are you okay? Can you breathe?"

Santana fell limp in Rachel's arms as she gasped. "C-can't breathe... I can't..." tears began to form as she desperately tried to battle of out Rachel's grip. "Let me go!" she shouted. "I need to save them! I need... I can't..." Santana pushed herself away as the room span.

The last thing she remembered was their faces. Then total blackness.

* * *

Dani's eyes were strained by the strong light. She blinked, then groaned. Painfully prying her eyes open she squirmed at the lighting. Slowly remembering the events of the morning.

To her left, Elliott was sat along with Rachel around a big blue blanket, both of the quiet and fighting sleep.

Dani coughed lightly, catching their attention. "Hey." she croaked, a small smile appearing on her face.

The two Surgeons rose up quickly and rushed to her sides.

Elliott threw the blanket and immediately took out her chart. "How're you feeling?"

Dani raised her eyebrow, "I don't know, pretty shot."

Rachel shot her a stern look, "Dani..."

Dani tried to laugh as she winced, "Okay, let me guess. Left lung was collapsed and two ribs are broken?"

Elliott chuckled at the blonde as he placed the chart down and came closer, stroking the blonde's hair behind her ear. "Too close, fractured ribs actually." The two shared a smile as the realization began to dawn in the room.

Dani noticed both looked disheveled. Rachel was in a simple black t-shirt and jeans while Elliott wore his gym hoody. The three remained quiet for a while.

Dani also noticed a certain person missing from the room and began to immediately panic. "Where's Santana?" she gasped out, wincing at her lower ribs as the sharp stabbing pain coursed threw her.

Rachel shot up to check her stitches under the hospital gown. "Hey slow down. She's fine. She just..." Rachel trailed off, looking over to Elliott.

"She just what Rachel?" Dani eyed the brunette again.

"She kinda, sorta had a panic attack and fainted in the OR after your surgery." Rachel looked on at the blonde with a guilty expression as Dani became more and more concerned. "But don't worry, she woke up about a half hour ago and is now with the police." Rachel's eyes began filling with tears as she sat down again. "We all had to make statements."

"What's going on with the Hospital? Is everyone okay? Kurt? Blaine? Puck? What happened Rach?" Dani pressed on, fighting the pain.

Rachel let out a sob as her head fell in her hands. Elliott approached the blonde, a certain look on his face. A paining.

"It's all hands on deck. East Wing patients have been transferred to Columbus, minus half the Pediatrics. We're all staying here at the minute, taking turns to check the patients we do have." The dark haired man took a deep breath, "Dani... Puck and Sam were killed." Dani's heart sunk as the tears began to spill. "There's been a lot of casualties, some fatal, some have been rushed off to Columbus."

The three talked with each other some more, prayed for the losses and comforted each other. It didn't go un-noted that Santana saved many lives.

"Right, we'll let you rest. Get some sleep and we'll see you in the morning. Don't worry, we'll let Santana know." Rachel said quietly as she kissed the blonde on the head.

Dani found it incredibly easy to drift off to sleep. The dreams that took over her mind however haunted her sleep. Gun. Screams. Pain.

* * *

Dani woke up screaming for the second time in the night. Panting, she felt the sweat on her forehead and gasped for air.

To her surprise, soft arms wrapped around her.

"Hey, It's okay. Just a nightmare. You're okay." Santana soothed into her hair as the Latina rubbed circles on her back.

Dani woke up properly as she eyed the tanned beauty. "Santana you're okay! I heard-"

"Shhh, yes I'm fine." Santana cooed back, "You gotta watch your stitches, here lie back down." The woman guided the blonde back down with expertise and care.

Dani couldn't help but smirk. "I'm picturing major Nurse role playing here."

Santana laughed at her lover, "Don't suggest that... I've actually got a pink candy striped Nurse's outfit in the depths of my closet."

Dani's eyes bulged, "And why do you have that Doctor Lopez? Or should I say Nurse Lopez?" The blonde played back.

Santana gave a sweet smile as she winced, "It's from high school... loooong story."

"And you can still fit into it right?"

"Danielle!" Santana playfully scolded. "That's no question to ask a lady, and yes it does. Looks better with my boob job too."

Dani laughed as she patted the side of her bed for Santana to lie on, "Come on, more comfy for you than those chairs."

Santana shyly slid onto the bed and curled into Dani's side.

"Can I ask you a question?" Dani asked quietly, to which Santana hummed out a yes. "Why'd you get a boob job?"

Santana drew patterns on Dani's neck as she smiled at the memory. "Because they were free and Puckerman wanted to practice." The Latina giggled as Dani gasped. "We were like 26, first year as Interns and we sneaked into an OR and stole from Plastics. Luckily I had natural ones otherwise I would have been the numero uno culprit!"

The two women laughed at the story as Dani held Santana in closer.

"Hold on a second, no one found out? Surely you had to have time off?" The blonde asked as her eyebrows arched.

"Yeah three weeks off. Had to say it was a severe case of the flu. Made Finn and Brittany lie for me and everything." Santana chuckled again. "Sue eventually found out though, I became her bitch for the rest of my Internship. It's why she calls me Sandbags you know?"

Dani smiled brightly, "Oh my God, it all makes sense now!" she playfully exclaimed. "You know, he was lucky he had you there Santana... when he passed away."

Santana's smile dropped as her body froze.

Dani noticed the change in atmosphere and was quick to come to her defense. "Sorry, Santana... I know, I know he only died this Morning I just-"

"It's okay." Santana replied weakly. "The last thing he said to me was 'Seven' you know. He was trying to tell me what room you were all in." Santana shook as the emotion started to consume her.

Dani held the woman tighter. "Santana..." she drew out in sympathy.

"I gotta go." Santana spoke harshly as she sat up and practically jumped off of the bed. Noticing the hurt look on Dani's face she paused a second, "Sorry, I didn't mean to be so. I just... I can't deal with this right now and every time I look at you I see you dying on the floor in your own blood!" The Latina was practically shouting now.

"Santana you need to calm down okay? I'm here, I'm alive. I'm safe more importantly, okay?" Santana came up to the blonde again and wrapped her arms around her, avoiding her left side as she fiercely hugged her.

"Okay. I know, It's just..." Santana breathed out, Dani's comforting hands massaging her back.

"Been a long day, I know." Dani finished, a deep empathy towards what Santana must be going through. "You should go home, get some rest."

Santana pulled back and eyed the blonde nervously, "I gotta keep an eye on you though."

Dani leaned in and gently kissed Santana. "Stop looking at me like I'm wounded, we're all safe now. Go home, rest."

Santana pecked her lover again and sighed. "Look I might not be able to visit you tomorrow, there's a lot of stuff to be done. I'm sorry I'm such an awful-"

"Uh, Santana you're fine. And I'm not going anywhere." The blonde interrupted, booping the Latina on the nose.

"Okay." Santana sighed out in defeat as she gathered up her bag and leaned down for another slow kiss. "I'll see you soon, alright?"

Dani smiled as Santana's lips left her own.

"See you soon, babe."

* * *

Santana stood on the rooftop of McKinley West Hospital. It was late at night and the sky was the darkest blue. The cigarette smoke hazed in front of her as she stared out into the city of Lima.

"I thought you quit smoking." Cassandra July commented from behind Santana. The Latina knew someone had come up, the roof door slamming was a strong indication. She chose to ignore it. She chose to ignore most things these days. "So what? You're just going to ignore everyone now, huh?"

Angered, Santana stubbed out her cigarette and turned towards the blonde, "Cassie, you have no idea what it's been like. What I've been through. What I'm-"

"That's because you don't let anyone in." Cassie replied back gently, stepping closer. "What you did, the people you saved. The _bravery. _God, you're a hero Santana. You're a testament to this Hospital, yet you won't let anyone praise you? Why?"

"I'm not a hero." Santana spat back. "I couldn't... I couldn't save them."

Cassie noticed the grief spread across her friends face.

"Santana..."

The Latina held her hands up. "No Cassie, don't." Santana ran her hands through her hair. "Don't give me that bullshit everyone else has given me. How they were already dead, or how I was with them until they died. I watched...I..." Santana sucked in a breath in frustration. "Every mistake I ever made in my medical career has lead up to that moment. Those moments. And I'm the one to blame." Cassie looked on, her own tears welling at the sight of the broken woman. "I _begged_ Puck to stay alive."

Cassie approached Santana and pulled her into a tight embrace. "You can tell me everything Santana. Not as your boss. Not as Cassandra Evelyn July: Board Member. But as your _friend. _As a confidant."

The two women pulled away and Santana finally knew it was time. Time to try and vanquish those demons. She knew she may loose her job. She knew she'll probably ruin Quinn's. After everything that happened, she knew it was _time._ They talked for two hours, growing increasingly cold. Santana came clean on the whole Huntington's fiasco. The surgery her and Quinn did as Interns. What happened with Chase.

But the hardest, the hardest of all, was what happened on the day of the shooting.

Cassie sighed as she rubbed Santana's arms. They sat on a step, the blonde's arm draped over the other.

Santana wiped away a few tears and looked at Cassie. "You're not going to say anything?" she sniffled, ashamed.

Cassie gave a tight smile and hugged her harder. "You want my personal, medical or professional opinion?"

Santana chuckled slightly, "I'd value all three."

Cassie smiled back, "Well professionally, you and Quinn will be suspended for a short while as punishment for what happened with Chase, Quinn more severely. She might not be allowed to work in this Hospital again. As for what happened before, when you were an Intern... I can look past that Santana, as a friend. Quite frankly you're still the most remarkable person I've ever met. You're still a remarkable surgeon." Santana looked down and nodded. Cassie was more than fair. She was more than honored to still be considered remarkable. "Medically, I think while you have this month suspension, you should take the Huntington's test. You should finally find a place where you can chose which way you go. I know it's terrifying. But all this time never knowing? It's messing you up." Cassie craned her neck down and gently wiped a silent tear from Santana's face. "Personally..." Cassie drew out the word which caught Santana's eye contact. "I think you should get the hell out of here." Santana's eyes widened, not expecting that to come from the blonde. "Go somewhere else, another city! Find yourself again, make amends. Forgive yourself. Fix yourself."

Santana grew agitated as she stood up, wiping her jeans and pacing in front of Cassie. "I can't just move! My job... my... I can't just up and leave when things get bad!"

Cassie shook her head at the Latina. "But you don't do that. I've never seen you run away." Santana halted as she looked at the woman again, curious. "I'm saying that this place is where you've been broken. Where you've had pain. Where you watched your best friend die." Santana winced again, the wounds still fresh in her mind. "You need to repair yourself somewhere else before you come back here, and you're always welcome back here Santana. You're the savior." Santana scoffed at the word, "Okay, maybe not the white knight. More of a rusty knight."

The Latina chuckled at that.

"I think you know that's what you need to do too." Cassie finally added.

Santana breathed in as she took in the moment of clarity. "I know a lot of things. I know I'm suffering from PTSD. I know I need therapy."

Cassie smiled, glad her friend was finally accepting. "Sometimes, the key to making progress is to recognize the very first step."

Santana smiled down at the floor. "I didn't know how hard the first step was going to be."

Cassie got up and gently elbowed the woman, "Nobody said it was easy."

The two women began a slow walk back to the roof door.

"Call a meeting tomorrow Morning. I need to hand in my resignation to Sue." Santana finally breathed out as her hand reached the door. "I- I need to see Dani now."

Cassie gave a half smile as she gave the Latina another hug. "We love you San."

Santana held Cassie tighter as she tearfully looked out over the city one last time.

* * *

"No, I'm telling you... I'd never watch the Voice again if that Adam Levine left. The things I'd do to that man-"

"MOM!" Dani groaned as she rolled her eyes. She couldn't stop the laughter that came out as she watched her Mom giggle.

"I'm so glad you're okay baby girl." Her Mom spoke softly, her thick southern accent lacing her words.

Dani smiled back, grasping her Mom's hand. "I'm fine Mom. I told you I'll always be fine."

"You got shot darlin', that's puttin' ya foot right over the fine line!" Her Mom shot back, a dramatic exasperation coating her voice.

"Mom she's probably gonna die again from your constant smothering." Renee, Dani's younger sister commented from behind the magazine where she sat towards the back of the room.

"Renee that's nothing to joke about! You're sister was nearly killed! Apolo-"

Dani sat up and grabbed her Mom's pointing hand. "Mom it's fine, she's a fellow Harper. Joking's in our blood." Renee looked over and gave Dani a quick wink.

Renee sudden jolted up as she twisted to look behind the blinds. "Oh shit there's a Doctor coming!" she quickly shut the magazine and looked over towards Dani.

Dani looked at the two bored. "Hey, I'm not helping you two out. Told you these weren't visiting hours." The blonde shook her head at her Mom and sister. Trust it to be her family to sneak into her room at quarter to midnight.

The blonde watched as Santana entered the room and she beamed. The Latina smiled shyly towards Dani, after quickly noticing the other two occupants in the room.

Dani's Mom shot up out her seat. "I'm ever so sorry Doctor, I just wanted to see my daughter. Those visiting hours are terrible for parking, plus we can't get in any good conversation without Nurses poppin' in and out and all that-"

"Mom." Dani whispered, embarrassed. "Stop. Talking."

Santana fought the urge to laugh as she bit her lip. "Don't worry Mrs Harper." The Latina winked at the older woman. "I'm quite the fan of breaking the rules around here. Please stay as long as you want. I'm sorry for interrupting."

"Oh no it's not Mrs Harper no more, I'm now Mrs Devalez." The older women beamed, "Got married last year in Columbus. Bout time too. It'd been fifteen years since Dani and Renee's father passed away." The woman grabbed Santana's hand, shaking it enthusiastically. "But you can call me Joyce, Doctor! Assuming you're a Doctor that is... aren't you a little too pretty? You're gorgeous! You should be a model! I've got many connections-"

"Ahhh thank you Mrs- Joyce. Thank you Joyce that's very nice of you to say." Santana stuttered back, much to Dani's amusement as the two women interacted for the first time. "Doctor Santana Lopez, pleasure to meet you."

Joyce stared in awe at the woman as she slowly let go of her hand. Dani saw that look in her Mother's eyes and panicked.

"Mom don't-"

Before Santana could process what Dani even said Joyce had practically jumped on her, sobbing thank you's into her neck as she bear hugged her.

Santana froze awkwardly as she patted the woman's back. Thankfully, the younger girl, assuming it was Dani's sister, pried the woman's hands from the grip around the Latina.

"Mom, we've talked about extreme attachment." The younger girl stated, shaking her head as she made her way to the back of the room to sit down again.

Joyce wiped her tears as she smiled. "I know, I'm sorry Santana it's just..." she looked brightly into Santana's brown eyes and beamed again. "I've heard all about you! You saved my baby girl! You risked your life for a lot of people." wiping some more tears she breathed out again, "You're the talk of the town!"

Santana shyly looked at the floor towards at the praise, "I was just trying to do my job, ma'am."

Joyce beamed again as she looked between a smiling Dani and Santana. "Oh you're so polite too! Oh my."

Dani rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Is everything okay, Santana?"

Santana finally looked towards her love again and it felt as if time had stopped. They both stared at each other for a while, dopey grins being plastered on their faces.

Renee coughed loudly, snapping the two out their trance. "Okay Mom, time to go home now so Dani can get her mack on."

Joyce watched the two with delight as she put the pieces together. "Oh now this is just wonderful! You can get married and have beautiful babies. I suggest Santana carry so we can have some of her ethnicity because that skin color is to die for I mean-"

"MOM!" Dani shouted again, her jaw wide open as she silently begged her sister to drag the woman out. Santana couldn't help but laugh this time as she blushed.

Renee picked up both her and her Mom's bags as she dragged the wide eyed smiling woman out the room, shouting a quick goodbye to the two that were left.

Dani finally let out a breath as she shook her head and laugh. "My Mom... she's... she's... something else."

Santana chuckled as she walked over to the blonde leaning down for a tender kiss. "I think she's wonderful." she spoke in between chaste kisses.

Dani hummed as Santana's lips enveloped her own. "I missed you." she whispered as they went in for a warm hug.

Santana swallowed guiltily as they pulled away. "I know, I thought you'd be mad..." The Latina bit her lip.

Dani arched an eyebrow as she smirked. "What, that you only visited me once and its been a week since? Yeah I was mad. But I know how you work. I guessed you had a lot of things to sort and figure out. You always come back in the end." The blonde finished with a small smile as Santana sat on the edge of her bed, grabbing the blondes hand.

"It sometimes scares me how well you know me." Santana admitted as she watched Dani's thumb rub her hand.

Dani chuckled. "Yeah well, I've learned you distance yourself when you feel vulnerable, because you hate being vulnerable and you push people away. That's when I stick with you the most." Santana's breath hitched as she stared adoringly at the blonde. "I know that look too." Dani stated. "What do you have to tell me?"

Santana looked down at their hands again and played with Dani's fingers.

"Everybody knows what happened with the Chase thing. Quinn might not work here again. I'm suspended for a month, as of the day after the memorial." Santana stated quietly as Dani nodded. "But I'm not coming back."

Dani's thumb stopped its massaging as she stared up at Santana. "What do you mean?"

Santana looked into the blonde's big pleading eyes and smiled sadly. "I'm leaving McKinley. This place has just... taken too much of me, Dani." The blonde shook her head slowly as Santana brought her hand up to caress her cheek. "It's time to rebuild myself again, fix myself. Just like you wanted me to."

Dani fought to hold back the tears. "But I said we could do that together!" the blonde pleaded. "Please Santana, don't push me away. I know how you feel about me. I heard what... Isobel said that day. I know you lo-"

"Shhh." Santana cooed. "I'm not pushing you away." The Latina frowned as she watched a tear fall from Dani's eyes. "This is the hardest decision I've ever had to make, believe me." The Latina brought her thumb up to wipe the blonde's tears as she sniffled. "I think I'm going to go to New York. April Rhode's owns a private practice there, I think it'd be good for me. There's a really good Therapy and rehab center there too."

Santana leaned down again into a long kiss. Dani desperately tried to convey every plea and beg into the kiss.

As Santana slowly pulled away, she rested her forehead against Dani's.

"This place has been my home. I love it here." The Latina breathed out again. "Correction: loved it here." Santana quickly kissed the blonde's forehead as she sat back up.

Dani smiled sadly, her vision blurred from unwanted tears. "Please..." she whispered. "What can I say to make you stay?"

Santana watched as her heart broke. Dani's lip quivered.

"Oh no Dani... this... everything I'm doing now is for you." Santana spoke with a soft desperation. "I was empty until I met you... You really did fix me you know?" The Latina smiled through watery eyes.

Dani laced their hands again and said in the smallest voice, "Then why are you leaving?"

"I'm leaving because I wanna become the woman that you deserve. You don't deserve this broken bird of a woman Dani, I don't want to give you that." Santana stood up and pulled out a long red box out of her lab jacket. "You've led me to become strong. Please, I need to do this Dani. I need to do it for me first."

Dani brought the woman's hand up to her lips and kissed it gently. "Why does it feel like I can never have you?" she chuckled bitterly, looking into Santana's eyes.

Santana leaned down, smiling. "You've always had me." she whispered as she handed Dani the box.

Dani stared at the box as she cautiously opened it. Inside lay a graceful white necklace with two swallows intertwined. "Santana... It's beautiful." Dani gasped out, lifting the delicate piece of jewelry out of its box.

Santana winked at the blonde. "Read the back."

Dani flipped the two birds over.

_It's always you._

Tears began to fill her eyes.

"I was uh, I didn't know if it'd be fair to do this..." Santana drew out as she stared dream-like into Dani's eyes. "I was going to say..." The Latina smiled lovingly. "What I was going to say was..." Dani looked on, slightly confused but completely enchanted by Santana. "But then I said I was leaving and It wouldn't be fair."

Santana looked away as she paced the room, running her hand through her long dark hair as she laughed to herself.

"Santana, I'm a little confused here." Dani admitted as she watched the Latina walk near the bottom of her bed. Santana turned towards her again, a dreamy smile etched on her face.

"I'm in love with you." The Latina spoke softly, the smile never leaving her face. "I've been in love with you... forever."

Dani was completely flawed, she knew Santana loved her, but this was the first time the words had ever left her lips.

Santana shook her head again. "I'm a little late... I know I'm a little late in telling you that." suddenly her smiled dropped as she looked longingly into Dani's eyes. "But I just... I can only say this once because I know it's not fair on you."

"Let me come with you." Dani said quickly, "To New York. Let me come."

Santana approached the blonde again, her hands either side of Dani's face. "I can't let you do that for me. You've got a future here, you've got your family. Your Mom." Dani exhaled in the truth as she sadly cast her eyes to the Latina. "I will be back. I'll come back for you. No matter who you're with, or what you're doing. I'll come back for you." Santana promised, that fiery determination in her eyes.

Dani began to cry as she leaned forward through the pain in her ribs to kiss the Latina chastely. "I love you too." she whispered. Santana breathed out a sigh of relief. "So what do I do? Live my life loving you and waiting on you?" the blonde asked, torn.

Santana sighed again, "I don't know Dani. That's up to you. I mean, I can't tell you not to date. In fact I encourage it because you deserve to be treated like an absolute Queen." Dani shook her head and smiled up at Santana. "But just so you know, I plan to sweep you off your feet no matter what. Bigger and better than any of those women." Santana winked again causing the blonde to giggle.

Their giggles stopped as Dani lent her head into Santana's hand. "I'll never stop loving you though Santana."

Santana eyed her again, serious. "I've made a choice Dani. Now you have to make one. Because you asked me to make a choice once and I made the wrong one. I don't want to lose you again. But I understand I'm putting you in a position, I know I'm being selfish. I can't not be selfish with you." Santana gently kissed her again. "I want you to take your time. I want you to focus on your career and your friends and your family."

Dani exhaled again and nodded. "Wow, it's never easy with you is it?" she jested.

Santana slowly brought her hands away and trailed them down the blonde's neck and chest. "That's why you love me."

Dani stopped her hands mid movement. "Exactly. And I'll love you either way. Broken bird or not."

Santana felt a flush of emotions at the blonde's genuine words. She felt the need to just break down and cry. "I don't love myself." The Latina whispered. "But thank you."

Dani smiled and patted the side of the bed, "Come on, come cuddle on my good side."

Santana smiled and took her boots and jacket off. Nesting into Dani's right side, her head tucked in her neck as she breathed in her sweet scent.

"Until you go... Can we just pretend?" Dani spoke softly. Although her words were vague, Santana just understood.

The Latina placed a quick kiss to her neck. "Of course. Wanna tell me more about your Dad?"

Dani smiled at her lover and held her closer. Hopefully, she prayed, the broken bird would fix her wing and fly back to her one day.

* * *

The halls and the seats of the church were filled. Doctors, Nurses, friends, family. Pictures of the dead hung on the walls. Beautiful pictures. Happy pictures.

Noah Puckerman and Sam Evans stood out among the surgeons of McKinley West.

Dani sat along the third row. Kurt sat to her left, Elliott sat to her right. Rachel and Blaine sat a row ahead of them.

People got up to make speeches. Beautiful, heartfelt speeches. There was hardly a dry tear in the house. Dani felt incredibly overwhelmed as Puck's mother struggled through tears to say goodbye to her son. They laughed through the funny stories his brothers told. To Dani's pride, Jake remained strong for his family.

As everyone clapped for Puck's mother, Santana stood towards the stand.

She approached the microphone hesitantly. "I didn't think I could make it up here after your speech, Lily. It was truly beautiful." the Latina spoke genuinely as the room gave another round of applause to Puck's Mom who tearfully blew a kiss at Santana. "I never... I never imagined that Puck wouldn't be here." Santana inhaled as she lovingly stared at his picture. "This... this wasn't supposed to happen." Her voice began to break as she continued looking towards the picture. "He was my best friend. He still _is _my best friend. I still talk to him at night." Santana smiled sadly, "I... I was with him when he died. Even up to his last breaths... he still managed to call me 'Santana Banana'" the room laughed as the Latina smiled brightly for a split second before tearfully turning towards Puck's family. "He was a hero you know? He saved many lives that day."

Santana paused as she looked down at her hands, "He once told me that life's too short to ever waste a second. And truth be told, I never really listened until the day I lost him. I hope we all can learn from this." The woman looked up towards the people and smiled sadly. "I know one day, if I ever have a son, I'll call him Noah. And if he grows up to be even half the man Puck was, I'll be so _so _proud." Puck's Mother sobbed loudly at that statement and Dani watched as Santana began to cry. "Thank you." she choked out and looked towards the large picture of Puck. "Rest in peace, buddy." she sobbed quietly.

The room applauded again, many were in tears. Dani watched the love of her life as she walked over to the first row and sat with Puck's family. She always admired the grace and poise Santana held, even before she knew her. She always admired the woman, period. Suddenly, the whole moving to New York and fixing herself after the speech about life's too short to waste a second really felt real to Dani. It was all for her. It really was.

A few of the people who worked at McKinley went to Hunter's bar after the memorials. Rachel and Dani sat around the bar and ordered two beers.

Rachel sighed in pleasure after a long gulp. "Jesus, I needed that." she breathed out.

Dani nodded as she quietly sipped her drink. "Today just... just made me feel so lucky to be alive you know?" The blonde looked sadly towards Rachel. "It could have been us."

Rachel smiled sadly as they clinked their bottles together.

"Has she said goodbye?" Rachel asked tentatively.

Dani took another slow sip. "No. I didn't expect her too either. Did she you?"

"We had taco night last night and I cried through almost all of it, much to her annoyance." The two women laughed, "But we said another goodbye after the memorial today. She promised she'd write to me."

Dani smirked towards the smaller brunette and stated with optimism, "She's coming back you know. She's coming back."

Rachel smiled knowingly, "I think as long as you're here, there's always something to come back for."

The two women smiled again as they quietly drank their beers. After a while, Blaine brought another round and they all raised their glasses and bottles to celebrate Puck and Sam. They told stories and laughed. They all were proud of the unit they had become. Dani was going to the bathroom when her phone began to ring.

"Hello?" she answered quickly as she made her way into the quiet bathroom.

"Hey." Santana answered quietly. "So my taxi is picking me up in 10 to go to the train station."

Dani swallowed. It was getting realer by the second. "You don't waste your time." the blonde chuckled down the phone.

"Well you know, therapy awaits. Might as well start while my medical suspension goes underway." Dani could feel the smile Santana was giving.

"Well you're very brave. Have you heard from Quinn?"

"No, not since our hearing. She works on the East coast anyway. I'm sure we'll make amends at some point." Santana breathed out. "I feel like we need to forgive each other. I need the peace."

Dani smiled as she held onto her swallows that were situated just above her breasts. "That's very wise of you. Getting better already."

The Latina laughed down the phone, "I do try. Listen, where are you?"

"Hunter's. A few of us came here after the memorial."

"I'm outside." Santana replied quickly.

Dani gave a perplexed look to her phone. "What in general or?"

Santana laughed again. "Outside Hunter's you moron! Are you gonna come say goodbye?"

Without thinking Dani cut the call off and ran out of the bathroom and through the bar, ignoring the looks and shouts from her friends.

There outside, sat on the bench with 2 suitcases in tow sat Santana Lopez. Unusually dressed down in a blue leather jacket and a beanie, she smiled up at her lover and stood.

Dani quickly approached the woman and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Santana's hands immediately found there way into Dani's hair as she moaned into the blonde's mouth. Dani roamed her hands around the Latina's waist. She savored every curve and bump on Santana's body. Like they had been doing for the past 3 weeks. Santana sucked on Dani's bottom lip before pressing back in harder, they still could never get enough of each other.

Both caught their breaths as they pulled away, still holding each other.

Santana's forehead fell to Dani's as she closed her eyes. "I'm gonna miss you." she spoke in a small voice, Dani had never heard her speak in such a way.

The blonde felt her emotions run. "I'm going to miss you too." Santana opened her teary eyes and pecked the blonde's nose. "We said no crying." Dani added as she felt a tear slip out.

Santana smirked, "We say a lot of things." she closed the gap between their lips again quickly and pulled back.

"I love you."

Dani's breath hitched in her throat. Even though she knew, and Santana had said it once before... Those words were so precious.

The blonde's hands soothed Santana's back as they stared deeply at each other.

Santana began to cry as she leaned in and kissed the blonde passionately again. They hummed into each other's mouth as love poured in and out of them.

As they broke apart, tears stained each of their cheeks.

"Damn you Santana Lopez!" Dani laughed out as she wiped her tears.

Santana smiled sadly and pressed a chaste kiss to Dani's cheeks. "I'll be back, someday." the Latina whispered as she hugged the blonde.

Dani sniffled again and brought the woman closer. "Any idea when?" she joked.

Santana sighed. "5 months. 5 years. 10." Dani closed her eyes in dread. "However long it takes."

"Yeah well, just remember there's someone who really loves you in Lima. Who wants you to come to her and take you on sushi dates and spend Christmas with you and go ice skating in the winter and buy a house together and have a little boy named Noah." Dani couldn't stop the word vomit as she desperately clung onto Santana, a small hope the Latina would change her mind.

Santana's heart burst in her chest at the blonde's words as she pulled back.

"Danielle Harper, you're my world." she gasped out.

The faint humming of an engine broke them apart as the black Audi which was to drive Santana to the station pulled up. Dani eyed the car with hatred for taking the woman she loved away. She felt stupid for feeling that way towards a car.

Santana looked and nodded towards the driver. One last time, she leaned in and kissed Dani slowly.

Without words, they pulled apart and Dani felt Santana's hand slowly slip from her own. The Latina gathered her bags and the driver placed them in the boot and made his way back into the drivers seat.

Santana nodded her head sadly at Dani as the blonde watched the Latina begin to cry. It was so hard not to comfort her. But she remembered they said they'd never say goodbye to each other. Santana painfully turned away from the blonde and walked towards the car, opening the door and entering as swiftly as she could. Never looking back.

Dani watched as the car drove off. It felt like a movie. Watching the car drive off into the distance.

With a heavy heart, she dragged herself back inside the bar to gather her coat and bag. Saying goodbye to her friend's she exited Hunter's. No matter how much she fought not to. Not matter how many times she replied Santana's voice telling her not to. She cried all the way home. She cried herself to sleep.

She wondered how many nights she'd spend feeling this empty.

* * *

**_1 year later_**

"Right new Interns!" Dani shouted at the new faces that stood cowering before her. "Don't worry, I don't bite." she smirked again as she watched them relax a little. "So this afternoon I'm just going to show you round, get you a good feel of the place. If I were you I'd take notes though, we don't want Chief Sylvester catching you looking like you're doing nothing." Dani smiled brightly at the new group. "All of you know what area's you're in am I correct?" The group of 15 fiercely nodded and Dani smirked in return. "Excellent. Right, let's get a move on!"

Dani took them to her territory, which she was now proud attending of the Pediatrics ward. She expertly talked through the procedures on the Surgical Time Board and introduced them to newly appointed Head of General Surgery Rachel Berry which earned the group an hour long study session with the small brunette. Dani took the group through to the 'Noah Puckerman' ward in Plastics and introduced them to Jesse St James, who begrudgingly stepped down in the running for Chief and settled for Puck's job opening.

"Now this is the ER room, we won't be entering as they're always extremely busy but this is the place you'll be under the most pressure." she gestured towards the ER as the team looked at it in awe.

One student raised his hands and Dani quickly nodded at him to speak. "May I ask why it's in honor of Santana Lopez?" the man asked, genuinely intrigued. Some of his colleagues looked at him in disgust and shock that he had no idea what had happened previously at the Hospital. Dani gave the man the benefit of the doubt knowing full well a lot of students come from all over the country just to learn here and some don't brush up on past or recent events.

"Around a year ago this Hospital was under attack by a gun woman." the blonde stated, trying not to look bothered by the events that still haunted everybody that endured it to the day. "Doctor Lopez was the former Head of General Surgery here at McKinley, she also was Operations Manager of the merger," Dani's heart still skipped a beat at her name. "Doctor Lopez saved many lives that day, including my own." Dani smile was not quite there as she moved on for the group to follow her. As if she had a hard enough time trying to push the thoughts of Santana to the back of her mind everyday, she still felt a rush of emotions.

Elliott, Kurt and Rachel were sat eating at their usual table in the canteen when Dani entered, she immediately plopped down next to them and groaned.

"Well Danielle you offered to do the newbie tour this year." Kurt answered, not looking up from his procedure book as the other two laughed.

"They ask so many questions!" the blonde fumed. Truly fried after the day with the Interns, she was glad it was over.

Rachel patted the blonde on the back, "At least it'll look good on your resume."

"Go me." Dani replied back sarcastically.

Elliott reached over with an envelope, "Oh, this was delivered at reception for you today."

Dani took the envelope off him and scanned it. Probably junk. "Thanks, Ell."

Rachel still laughed at the woman. "Right well I've gotta go, weekly meeting with the Sue dragon." The brunette rolled her eyes and waved goodbye to her friends.

Kurt slammed his book closed. "I'm going to go get some shut eye in the On call room. Catch you later tour bus, Elliott." he nodded and bowed out.

Dani lay her head sideways on the table. "Do I smell or something?"

Elliott laughed at his friend, "No, you're just 25 minutes late for dinner. Check yourself."

Dani groaned again. "An Intern wanted to file a complaint on the disabled toilets near Ortho."

Elliott winced. "Nice. Well, get yourself a coffee and chill out. You're rounds are in 15 minutes." The taller man stood up and winked at the blonde.

"See ya too then!" she shouted sarcastically back.

Huffing loudly, she sat up and looked at the envelope. Deciding to open it then and now she carefully slit it open with her fingers and pulled out the delicately folded paper.

She nearly dropped the letter at the words.

_Hey Pegs,_

_It took me nearly a year to open these results, I always planned to send them to you after. I finally found the courage._

_I hope you're well._

_I loved you yesterday, I love you today and I will love you tomorrow all the same,_

_Santana x_

_ps._

_Seen your picture on the MW website... looking hot, loving the long curly locks._

_I miss you every day._

Dani felt the wave of emotion as she studied the handwriting. Reading the letter over and over again and smiling through un-shed tears she gasped in delight. Quickly grabbing the other piece of paper she studied the results note

**_Lopez, Santana. 31_**

**_Huntington's Disease - NEG._**

Dani could have cried for Santana in that moment. Finally the woman was rid of all that fear, all that guilt. She could live her life freely now. The blonde couldn't stop the smile that became so wide at thoughts of Santana finally coming back to her. She carefully folded the notes and delicately placed them in her pockets, immediately she sat up from the table and quickly pushed her chair in.

Making her way back through the canteen she spotted a familiar nurse and with a heavy heart approached the woman at the table.

"Hey Casey..." Dani spoke hesitantly as the short haired brunette looked up and beamed at her.

"Hey there pretty girl! I text you last night..." The woman play pouted at Dani and the blonde felt worse.

"Yeah I know I, I was pretty busy." Dani decided to just grin and bare it as she swallowed, "Look I can't do dinner tonight. Or tomorrow... I can't date right now. And no it's not you, It applies to everyone else too." Dani watched as the woman's face fell, "I'm really sorry."

Casey gave Dani a disappointed smile as she looked away from the blonde. "It's fine Dani, really. It's just you haven't dated anybody since you were briefly with Lopez and I just can't help but feel like you're putting her on a pedestal or something, there is better out there."

Dani couldn't help but feel angered by Casey's words as she gave the Nurse a stern look at stormed out of the canteen.

There was something better out there, she was just waiting for her to come home.

* * *

**Wowzers.**

**Right, admittedly there's a lot to take in this chapter.**

**I have so many Dantana feels I can't really cope right now.**

**As for the time jumps, they play a major role in this story, so don't worry.**

**Next chapter will also feature a really cute Dantana flashback.**

**Again all favorites, follows and reviews are massively appreciated. Thank-you for sticking with this story. **

**I've estimated it should finish around chapter 15. **


	12. Signed, Sealed, Delivered

**_Hi guys, quick update for you all!_**

**_The song used in this chapter is Signed Sealed Delivered by Stevie Wonder._**

**_This is breaking you in to the new life at McKinley... And the new Santana Lopez_**

**_On a personal note, the last part to this chapter was my favorite thing to write so far. I don't even know why, it's not full of drama or smut. It just made me smile the whole time I was writing it, and I could picture the characters so vividly. Pure Dantana!fluff_**

_**Hope everyone had a fantastic Christmas and New Year!**_

* * *

**_Another Year Later_**

"Honey?"

Dani suddenly shook awake at the shouting through the halls of her apartment.

"Honey get the hell up, the new boss announcement's today!"

The blonde smiled at the enthusiasm in her girlfriend's voice as she rolled over and checked the time.

_7:30am_

Like clockwork.

"Alright, alright!" Dani shouted back. "Give me ten minutes!"

The Surgeon stretched slowly and whipped the covers off the bed. Having the usual routine shower she let the hot water wake her up.

After drying her hair and tying it up in a messy bun, the blonde let her bangs loose over her head as she hurried quickly down the stairs. She opted for the sexy domestic look today.

"Hey!" The blonde greeted over to the red head who sat eating cereal on the kitchen table. "What ya reading Jules?"

The red head leaned up and pecked the blonde on the lips. "Oh, just the Muck Raker. There's actually a piece on McKinley in here."

Dani headed to the fridge to grab some orange juice. "Thought there would be. Sue's retirement got a double spread." The blonde quickly drank from the bottle as she savored her thirst. "Do you think 'ole Julie Kendrick will become the new Chief?" she asked with a wink.

Julie laughed as she dropped the paper. "Yeah, some promotion for some scrub nurse, right?" The two women laughed between them as Dani gathered the keys and her bag.

"Right, let's go get 'em."

* * *

_Redford Drake Conference Room_

"This is the one right?" Kurt asked confused as he turned back to Dani.

Dani eyed the room name and the email, "Yeah... it says here from Cassie it's the Redford Drake room." The blonde looked around and saw no sight of her fellow Attendings. "Are we late or early?"

Kurt checked his watched as he sighed in frustration, "Early, thank God. I always hate being that person that rolls up late and everyone kinda stares and you and watches you as you take your seat." The man made a face as her leaned against the door. "Why do we have to be told separately from all the other staff anyway? My money's on St James."

"I second that. He's been after the job since day one." Dani added, looking down the corridor for familiar faces. "Of course we'd get told separately. We're top of the surgical food chain."

"Um Dani, It's gonna get kinda awkward." Kurt said between his teeth as he looked ahead of Dani.

The blonde froze as she turned around to see Rachel Berry walking towards them.

"Rachel." The blonde nodded at the smaller brunette, who actually managed a tight lipped smile back.

"Morning Dani. Kurt, wonderful to see you... I heard all about you're robotic arm this morning!" Rachel quipped back, desperately trying to get through the awkward tension between her and the blonde.

Dani rolled her eyes as the two talked excitedly over Kurt's miracle surgery. Eventually the other Attendings and Residents had turned up, along with Cassandra July and they entered the conference room into their allocated seats. Luckily for Dani, Elliott was sat next to her. Unfortunately, Rachel was the row in front.

"Right everybody, thanks to all of you for turning up. I know some of you aren't working today." Cassie acknowledged the group with a bright smile. "I'll try and be as quick as possible as I know some surgeries have been held back for today's announcement. Currently, Will Schuester is going over various paperwork with the new Chief of Surgery and they will eventually start next week officially."

"We've had quite a rough first two years at McKinley West and thankfully Sue Sylvester has done a tremendous job in stabilizing us and guiding us. We'll miss her, but the world keeps revolving and it is time for new blood." Cassie'd voice captivated the room as each Surgeon sat on edge on the announcement. "As of next Monday, the new Chief of Surgery here at McKinley West will be... Santana Lopez."

The room gasped. It erupted with chatter and Dani held her breath. She felt Elliott grip her hand and Rachel side eye her from the row ahead.

"You okay?" Elliott whispered from her side as she blinked.

Yes? No?

No, I'm not alright.

Dani managed a small smile. "Yeah I'm fine." she whispered back.

Unconvinced, Elliott nodded but kept an eye on his friend.

Cassandra cleared her throat loudly as the room quietened down and gave their attention's back towards the older blonde.

"Now, many of you already know Santana. Some of you don't..." Cassie eyed a few Doctors in the room as she continued smiling. "Admittedly she is one of my personal friends but I've emailed each of you Doctor Lopez's credentials if anyone feels like protesting. Previously, Doctor Lopez spent most of her career here as Head of General Surgery and for the last two years has been based in a New York private practice and has been overseas. I can assure you she won't disappoint." Cassie smiled as the group nodded approvingly.

"Doctor Lopez has expressed she looks forward to working with you all again." The blonde added as she gathered her files. "You're all dismissed. Have a nice day."

The room began talking again, many of the men commenting on how 'hot' Santana was, which annoyed Dani more than it should.

Rachel quickly grabbed the blonde before she could avoid her. "Dani, we need to talk."

Dani eyed the brunette. "Oh now we need to talk huh?"

Rachel eyed her guiltily. "Please."

Dani considered the woman before nodding. "Okay, let's go to the on call room."

The two women awkwardly walked in silence as they approached an on call room and Dani quickly locked it.

"So how long have you known?" Dani was quick to accuse.

Rachel gasped in shock. "Known what? Known that Santana was coming back here? As if she told me that! It's come as quite a shock to me too you know!"

"Oh save the shit Rachel, she tells you everything." The blonde retorted, annoyed. "About the cool surgeries in Goa and that amazing model Priya-"

"Priya? Dani she was just-"

"Santana's new girlfriend, yeah I get it. I heard you fucking talking about them with Kurt, Rachel." The blonde exhaled as shook her head. "And excuse me for not waiting around for your best friend but I had no idea when she was going to come back!" Dani screamed back, the emotion coming through. "I waited, when I got that letter I was so happy. I was _so _sure she'd be back." The blonde wiped a quick tear as Rachel looked on in sympathy. "But day after day, there was nothing. And I chose to move on."

Rachel sighed as she watched the woman fighting a breakdown. "Dani... look I think things have gotten misunderstood." The brunette admitted. "But she's back next week. You can talk things through."

"I don't want to know about how she's moved on, or her new life." Dani argued back, bitterly. "I'll avoid her as much as possible."

Rachel's eyes widened. "But she's the new Chief! You're Head of Pediatrics now! How are you supposed to avoid her exactly?"

"It's easy to maintain a professional relationship Doctor Berry." Dani deadpanned, still irritated at Santana _and _Rachel.

Rachel sucked in a breath, "So you're just going to pretend you're not in love with her?"

Dani froze. Why did Rachel always have to go there?

"Yeah, I do love her. I probably always will, alright?" Dani admitted in annoyance. "But I wanna be happy Rachel, I just wanna be happy."

"And you're happy now? With Julie?" Rachel asked concerned.

Dani hesitated.

It was all Rachel needed.

"Of course you're not truly happy Dani. With some monotonous relationship your heart's only half in because as much as you _hate _to admit it you still want Santana."

The blonde gave Rachel a stern look as she took the brunette's words in. With no words left in her, Dani left the on call room. The tears began to fill her eyes as she ran to the bathroom. Nothing could prepare her for facing Santana again.

* * *

"Excuse me." Santana approached a group of Interns by the ER as she came out of the canteen. "Do any of you want to tell me why you're lounging outside of the Emergency Room no less, five minutes before Morning rounds?"

"Who the hell are you?" A short man with glasses asked in defiance.

Santana gave them all an evil smirk. "Who me? Oh I'm just the new Chief of Surgery."

The boy visibly paled as he desperately tried to redeem himself.

Santana held up her hand, "Don't bother I already hate you. Same goes to the rest of you too." The group looked like rabbits in headlights as they watch the woman stalk closer to them. "Whose you're Attending?"

A girl stepped up from the group. "D-Doctor Puckerman." She stuttered.

"Well lucky for you guys, you'll be doing your Morning rounds with me." Santana smiled brightly at the group, completely aware of the impact she had on them. "And Doctor Puckerman can learn from leaving his group of Interns to roam free like wild sheep."

Santana walked off and smirked at the scatter of feet behind her. Her smile only grew at the whispers.

'That's Santana Lopez!'

'Well done Artie, you really killed the first impressions.'

'She's a hero you know!'

'I think she's a bitch.'

'I think she's hot!'

Santana took the group into the ER and round the casualties. Even though she saved face, she could see the fire in their eyes.

The one with glasses raised his hands.

The Latina rolled her eyes at his actions. "Is this pre-school?" Santana snapped. "What's your name anyway?"

"Doctor Artie Abrams." The man quickly answered, the life scared out of him. "It's just we usually do our morning rounds in Pediatrics."

"Oh I know, I figured that would bore the life out of me. It's time to take you to the _real _action at this Hospital." The Latina's eyes gave a wicked glare as she stared down the Interns. "This is the place where we won't have time for diagnostics and steady recovery treatment. The ER is a place for quick action decisions. It's where our choices could mean life or death." The Latina finished in a serious tone as the group swallowed. "Come on, let's get started."

* * *

"Doctor Harper! Doctor Harper!" Jake Puckerman shouted at the blonde who was just about to enter the elevator.

Dani stopped in her tracks at the sound of the man's voice; she turned around and waited for him to catch up.

"Everything alright Jake?" she asked concerned by Jake's behavior.

Jake looked down guiltily. "I kind of lost my Interns." He breathed out in a low voice.

Dani's eyes widened comically, "How does one _lose _their Interns, Jake?"

Jake took a deep breath, "Well, I waited by the Pediatric's front desk for Morning rounds and they were excessively late. So I did the rounds myself, then when I searched the ward they were nowhere to be seen…" The man winced at his own inability to control his group.

Dani closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Do you know where they are now?" She asked annoyed.

Jake bit his lip. "Yeah, they've been with Doctor Lopez."

Dani nearly choked on air. She tried to desperately gather herself in front of her colleague.

"A-and why were they with Doctor Lopez?" she asked, completely baffled by the events.

"I saw Doctor Hummel earlier and he said she was taking them through the ER room and testing them on the people coming in."

Dani had to hold back a smile. _Typical Santana Lopez._

Fighting the smile, the blonde shook her head. "Okay, so where are they now? Are they still with Doctor Lopez?"

Jake gave a guilty nod again, "Yeah, they're apparently in the OR room watching Doctor Lopez do a full body transplant for a donor." The man checked his watch, "Everyone's gone up to watch in the observation room."

Dani closed her eyes and actually smiled, "Well, who are we to miss the show?"

* * *

Dani and Jake eventually found out what Operating Room Santana and the Interns were in. Turns out, they had gathered quite the crowd in the Observation Room above the theater. Dani spotted Rachel and Elliott in the far corner laughing at Santana. The room couldn't take their eyes off her.

There was one thing Dani distinctively noticed first though.

"Is… is that Stevie Wonder playing?" Jake asked, confirming Dani's thoughts.

Dani nodded with her jaw wide as they made their way to the front seats of the room. Nurses quickly moved for the Head of Pediatrics and her Attending.

It was the first time she had seen her in two years.

She was breath-taking, even more so than Dani could previously remember. Her hair was now shorter, cut to shoulder length but styled effortlessly. Dani felt an energy from the woman she'd never seen before. It was a passion. An enthusiasm. She took couldn't take her eyes off the woman as she watched her around the Interns.

"Okay, now Doctor Cohen-Chang… Right firstly, I'm going to make a mental note to call you CC." The Latina spoke with a friendly laced tone towards the younger Asian surgeon. "How long would you make the incision here? Remember the ventricles…"

The Intern seemed to think for a moment, "I'd say around 4 centimeters?"

The Latina smiled, "Correct. But sorry Ladies and Gentlemen, I'mma have to take this one away." Santana reached up and tied her hair into a high bun as she placed her scrub cap on. "Too advanced for you baby lambs."

"Specs and CC, you can aide me on this." She nodded towards Artie and Tina. "The rest of you, gather round." The Latina froze as she held the blade, "Wait, someone turn this up!"

Dani smiled as the song began playing louder.

"Like a fool I went a stayed too long!" Santana belted out, hitting every note. The room was beaming, "Now I'm wondering if you're loves still strong!" The Latina outstretched her hand to Artie as she sang, "Gimme a 10 blade." She quickly added after the singing, causing the obs room to laugh.

"Oooh baby, here I am!" she continued singing as she made the expert incisions. "Signed, sealed, delivered… I'm yours!"

Dani couldn't help but chuckle. Her smile only grew as the lyrics hit home.

_Why was it so impossible to hate this woman?_

"Right now as you can see, the heart is in its pristine condition." The Latina announced as she gently lifted the organ. "The cleaner we cut it, the easy it is to transplant. I know it seems a mundane task, but until you're on the other side doing the operation you have no idea how much of a help it is to have something as simple as a clean cut." She stated as the obs room cheered. Santana looked up for once, smiling brightly. "See, they know what I mean!"

The Latina continued smiling as her eyes caught with Dani's. Both of them were locked on each other. Dani couldn't help it. It all came flooding back to her. No matter how easy it had been with Julie, Santana is her soulmate. Denying it didn't even work.

Santana eventually had to break eye contact to pass the heart over to Tina.

Dani zoned out as she watched Santana talk to the Interns, gathering their interest with ease. The blonde just couldn't keep her eyes off that smile.

Santana had often been described as cold. Dani knew, she always knew, the woman was anything but cold. Although she smiles not that often, when she does it makes Dani feel warm. That was what Santana was giving off in the OR room… warmth.

"Right, that concludes of today's lesson!" The Latina dramatically announced as nurses quickly swooped in to take the organs away. "Pediatrics Interns, bravo… I'm impressed. CC you're the one to beat here." Santana winked at the group as they flooded in to say their thanks and compliment the Chief. "Okay, you can all suck up to me this once."

Dani and Jake headed towards the room to fetch his Interns. The blonde tried as best as she could to mentally prepare herself for her encounter with Santana as they reached through the double doors.

The blonde could have face palmed herself at the fact she chose to walk in the exact moment Santana took her hair down and shook it.

Santana arched her eyebrows at the two Surgeons that entered the room.

"Doctor Puckerman, you were starting to become a myth." The Latina smiled as she poked fun at the man. "I'm impressed with your group though Doctor, you should be proud. They're very promising."

Jake smiled brightly at the praise. "Thank you Chief." Santana smiled fondly at the word. "And what happened this morning won't ever happen again." Jake quickly added.

Santana waved her hand, "It sure won't. I started 3 hours earlier this morning thanks to your band of merry men!" Santana turned to the group as they excitedly whispered to each other. "Okay kids, time to clean yourselves up and go along with Doctor Puckerman to afternoon rounds. Oh, and If I catch any of you lounging around again, you'll be disciplined."

The Interns, along with Doctor Puckerman were quick to vanish out of the room. Santana smiled, she still had it. Maybe even more so now she was Chief.

The two women finally locked eyes again as silence wrapped around them.

Santana licked her lips before stepping forward. "Let me just say," the Latina began, "I know you're pissed. I know you have every right to be pissed. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for only sending one letter and I'm sorry for just showing up here as your new boss."

Dani blinked, slightly taken aback. "Yeah, I am pissed Santana."

Santana winced at the tone of Dani's voice. "I suppose you'll be even more pissed if I try and ask you to dinner tonight, huh?"

Dani scoffed, "You just expect to waltz back into my life like you weren't gone, Santana?!"

Santana had that same look of determination etched onto her face as she stepped closer. "Yeah, you know what. Yeah I do. I do." The Latina exclaimed as her hands gestured wildly. "You know why? Because I love you. I said I would come back, I said I'd come back for you no matter what."

Dani's heart fluttered at hearing those words again. Part of her wanted to jump for joy. Until she remembered she had a life now.

The blonde shook her head. "No, Santana. I'm in a relationship now." Santana's blinked harshly as she stepped back. "And don't go playing the innocent card. I heard Rachel talking about that amazing Indian model Priya you were seeing. Guess I know why you went 'overseas'" The blonde added bitterly.

Santana narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "Well, you sound certainly jealous for someone who's in a stable relationship, Dani." The Latina bit back with the same harsh tone. "And Priya? Priya Patel I'm guessing you're on about?" Santana asked as Dani nodded, still hurt by the mention of the other woman's name. "Oh for fuck sake."

The Latina paced as she exhaled, her hands going to her hips.

"Priya Patel is an ambassador for the medical trials that go on overseas in Goa and all over India," The Latina began. "My mother was the Doctor who gave Priya her surgery for her cleft palate when she was younger." Dani eyes widened at the new information. "She sought me out in New York and I went over to Goa for a few months, continuing my mother's work on the other kids there."

Santana gave a slight smile as she shook her head, "Priya's an amazing person. So is her husband." Dani closed her eyes and clenched her jaw, feeling like a complete idiot. "They have three wonderful children; I've got pictures if you'd like to see?" The Latina continued, quite smugly. "In fact her eldest, Alicia wants to be a surgeon too-"

"Okay Santana." Dani interrupted as she lifted her hand. "I'm sorry. I must have jumped to conclusions."

Santana smiled at the blonde.

"It's fine… you still have every right to be pissed." The Latina added. "It kinda sucks that you're dating but… I guess that's fine as well."

Dani looked on at the Latina astonished.

Santana smirked at the blonde's reaction, "Don't look so disappointed, D." The Latina licked her lips, "Doesn't mean I'm not going to fight for you. I meant everything I said before."

Dani continued blinking. She felt floored. "I'm not… I don't look…" The blonde staggered out, her eyes still in a trance with Santana's.

Santana's smile widened.

Dani couldn't help but laugh a little. "Okay, Lopez. Okay."

"You better tell that bitch it's game on."

"Santana!" Dani scolded. "Look, Julie's a lovely person. We've only been dating a few months and you should leave her alone."

Santana looked bored as she inspected her nails. "The chick sounds vanilla as fuck."

Dani shook her head at the Latina, but still couldn't stop the smile that crept up onto her lips.

"You've just got back and I don't want to hurt her like that. She doesn't deserve it." The blonde admitted honestly.

Santana placed her hands in her pockets and nodded. "I know. I'm sorry." The Latina looked in Dani's eyes again and gave her a small smile, "I didn't expect you to just take me back with open arms."

Dani blew a strand of hair out of her face as she laughed lowly, "Believe me, I'm tempted to."

Santana's smile grew wider and Dani internally hit herself for the word vomit.

"I just need a little time, Santana."

Santana walked closer to the blonde and gently touched her elbow. "You gave me enough time. Quite frankly when it comes to you… I'll wait the rest of my life."

Dani looked on in awe at the woman. "You shouldn't say things like that when you're this close." The blonde breathed out, completely and utterly in love again.

Santana bit her lip and stepped back. "I'll see you around then?"

Dani nodded and took a deep breath, turning away to head out the door.

"I'm sorry I just got to ask one question!" Santana shouted after her and as the blonde turned around she could see the guilty expression on the Latina's face.

"Do you still love me?"

Dani looked down and smiled, deciding to speak honestly. "Santana, you should never ask me if I love you. I always have." The blonde looked up towards the smiling Latina. "I always will."

Santana bit her lip to keep her smile from growing any wider.

"I figured," The Latina answered, prompting the blonde to raise her eyebrow in challenge. "You're still wearing the necklace."

Dani smiled and shook her head as she turned away again finally leaving the OR room, her hands placed gently around the two swallows at the end of her necklace. The smile never left her face the entire afternoon.

Unbeknownst to both women, Rachel Berry still sat in the observation room with a smile wider than both of their own.

* * *

**5 years ago.**

"Alright Miss Harper, how's the leg this morning?" Santana exclaimed with way too much enthusiasm for a Monday morning as she entered her patient's room.

Dani smiled brightly back, "Well if it isn't my favorite Doctor." The blonde felt her leg, "Swelling's gone down, I'd probably lower the painkillers in dosage. I think I'm ready to try and walk on it." Dani added.

Santana shook her head and smiled, "Typical Intern." She breathed out, causing Dani to playfully scoff at her as the Doctor leaned down to feel around the woman's leg.

"You know Doctor Lopez, this would be an incredible turn on if my leg wasn't bruised and beaten to fuck." The blonde winked at Santana who couldn't help but blush. "Are you blushing? Am I making you blush?" Dani continued to tease as she reached her hand forward to touch Santana's cheek.

"Ethnic people don't blush." Santana swatted the blonde's hand away. "You'd be an incredible turn on if you weren't in that Hospital gown get up." The Latina teased back, noting down Dani's stats on her pad.

Dani smirked. "Are you saying you find me attractive, Doctor Lopez?"

Santana looked up from her notepad and winked, "Now that wouldn't be very professional of me would it, _Doctor _Harper."

"Oh no, not a Doctor here." Dani corrected, "Carmel West gang. They'd kill me if they knew I was flirting with the enemy. Although, you're so hot who could blame me?"

Santana arched an eyebrow, "Are you saying you find me attractive, Miss Harper?"

"Yes."

Both women burst out laughing as Santana changed Dani's IV bag.

"So, not being rude, but what kind of ethnicity are you?" Dani finally asked.

Santana smiled to herself as she attached the tubes, "Don't worry, I get asked a lot. In fact my first year Interning here everyone used to guess." The Latina laughed at the memory. "In actual fact, my Mom's Spanish… she actually used to be Chief here."

Dani nodded, "Maribel Lopez, right?" The blonde asked as Santana nodded. "There are loads of tapes of her at Carmel."

"Right well, she's Spanish and my Dad was African American." Santana finished as she moved on to attach the tubes on Dani's hand. "So I'm half black, half Latina." The surgeon smiled.

"And full beautiful." Dani added with a cheeky grin on her face.

"I'd say more sexy." The Latina retorted.

Dani pouted. "Don't degrade yourself."

Both women laughed again as Santana successfully changed the tubes.

"You said your Dad _was…_" Dani added after a while.

Santana smiled sadly, "Yeah. He um, he passed away when I was around 2 years old. I don't really remember him."

Dani gave her a knowing smile, "My Dad passed away too."

Santana reached her hand on Dani's shoulder, "I'd love to hear more about him sometime."

Dani smiled brightly back at the Surgeon and nodded.

"So, random fact of the day!" The blonde exclaimed as Santana rolled her eyes. "Hey, we've been doing this every day for three weeks now, don't break tradition. Tell me a random fact about yourself."

Santana couldn't hide her smile as she walked over to the bottom of the bed and placed the chart correctly in place before she leaned onto the rails. "Right okaaaay…" The Latina drew out, "I'm the biggest sushi fan ever. I could eat sushi any time of the day. I'd have it for breakfast."

Dani made a face and laughed at the woman. "Don't get me wrong, I love sushi but for breakfast? Come on, you gotta draw the line somewhere!"

Santana held her hands up, "Look, I can't change!" She laughed as she lowered her hands and placed them in her pockets, "What about you?"

Dani looked up and thought for a second. "I love birds." She said quickly, a smile spreading across her face. "Especially swallows. I love swallows." The blonde closed her eyes and smiled wider, "Ever since my Dad died I always loved what they stand for, you know?"

Santana smiled knowingly, "They carry the souls to heaven."

Dani nodded back at the woman, she couldn't help but study Santana's face every time the woman entered her room. Santana had a classic beauty with her big brown eyes and her square jaw. Her big plump lips.

Gosh, those lips.

Dani had plenty dreams about those lips.

"What are you doing after you finished your shift, Doctor Lopez?" Dani quickly snapped herself out of her thoughts.

Santana yawned slightly and looked at her watch, "Well, I've still got twelve hours. But I was probably just going to go home and lounge. Relax a little."

Dani smiled, "Well, if you don't want to be at home on your own you're more than welcome to come back and lounge here with me. I get pretty bored, plus, they're showing Inception on cable tonight."

Santana nodded and smiled, showing her cute dimples. "Yeah, I'll think about that. Thanks Dani." Dani's heart skipped when Santana said her name. The blonde smiled wider as she watched Santana pick her notepad up, "Well, I've got surgeries to get to. So stay out of trouble." The Latina pointed at the blonde as she stepped back. "See you around." The woman called out as she exited the room.

Dani spent the whole day dreaming of the Latina. Her smile couldn't be wiped off when she walked back in the room 12 hours later.


End file.
